Обновление 15
__TOC__ Обновление 15 Варфрейм: Арчвинг! 600px|center Добавления Ваши приключения с Арчвингом включают на выбор несколько путей, но все они начинаются с Квеста Арчвинг. К квесту допускаются начиная с ранга 2. *Новый Квест: Арчвинг! Выполните квест и начните новое путешествие с Арчивингом. *Новый Арчвинг – Одоната. Новый Арчивинг, что включает в себя 4 уникальные способности которые равны как защите так и в уничтожении! *Новый Арчвинг – Элитрон. Новый Арчивинг, что включает в себя 4 уникальные способности, что наделяют носителя неимоверной огневой мощью для уничтожения врагов! *Новое Оружие Арчвинг: Веритакс - Невесомость космоса превращает этот невероятно тяжелый меч в гибкий инструмент разрушений. *Новое Оружие Арчвинг: Император - Винтовка дальнего радиуса действия, способная стрелять в космосе, Император, благодаря своей универсальности, является идеальным выбором оружия для космического боя. *Новое Оружие Арчвинг: Онорикс - Эта секира с лазерной кромкой лезвий легко пронзает защиту корабля и сил, его обороняющих. *Новое Оружие Арчвинг: Корвас - Эта ракетная установка выпускает модифицированные торпеды, рассчитанные на уничтожение целого корабля в недрах космоса. *Новые моды Арчвингов ! *Пять новых режимов для Арчвингов ! *Режим в открытом космосе (Зачистка, Саботаж, Перехват ) *Режим Траншейного (тунельного?) пробега (Уничтожение, Саботаж) а *Новая кастомизация цветов Арчвингов и Оружия *Новый враги в Арчвинге: **Огма (Боевая Гондола ): Вооружена Разрушительной Пушкой и Шахтёрской Дрелью **Темпоральный Дрег (Стазист дрон ):Излучает притягивающий луч, который замедляет цель. **Дрег Копьеносец (Лазерный дрон ): Атакует высокоточным лазерным лучом. **Даргин-Щитоносец(Лодка со Щитом): Даргин экипирован защитным щитом. **Геллион Даргин (Ракетная лодка ): Запускает самонаводящиеся ракеты с высоким уроном. **Геллион Даргин-Щитоносец (Лодка со Щитами и Ракетами) Гелион Даргин, который экипированный Щитами для защиты. **Оружейная Батарея (Космическая турель ):Наносит средний урон и обладает высокой скорострельностью **Ракетная Батарея (Космическая ракетная турель ): Запускает самонаводящиеся ракеты. *Новые враги а в Арчвинге: **Корвет (Зенитный корабль а): Использует заряженные гранаты, что бы создать электрическое поле **Фрегат (Лазерный корабль а): Вооружён лазером высокой точности. **Носитель (Корабль с роем а): Запускает несколько дронов саранчи. **Дрон Локуст (Дрон роя а): Преследует цель атакуя её из лазеров. **Рейнджер (Космонавт а с Джетпаком): Пехотинец экипированный джетпаком **Рейнджер Пента (Космонавт а с Джетпаком и Пентой): Пехотинец экипированный пентой и джетпаком **Рейнджер Кванта (Космонавт а с Джетпаком и Квантой): Пехотинец экипированный пентой, джетпаком и Квантой **Джокс (Кокон а): Вооружён шахтёрским лазером и Гранатомётом. *Лимбо: Волшебник Бездны! Представляем ЛИМБО - он манипулирует гранями самого бытия, разделяя врагов и покоряя их на изломе измерений. **Его 4 способности включают в себя: ***ИЗГНАНИЕ: Перемещение мишени в другое измерение, включая нанесение урона, если мишень *это враг. ***ПУТЬ В РАЗЛОМ: Переход в другое измерение ***ЗАРЯД РАЗЛОМА: Удар энергией Бездны через другое измерение, с увеличением уровня урона врагам, перемещенных туда ***КАТАКЛИЗМ: Мощный выброс энергии бездны, открывающих вход в другое измерение на короткое время, перед тем как он схлопнется со смертоносным взрывом. **Добавлен новый квест на получение Лимбо! **Шлем ARISTEAS Limbo Alt в доступе в магазине! *Появились Синдикаты! Синдикаты доступны игрокам ранга 3 и выше. Получить информацию о Синдикатах можно зайдя в раздел "Синдикаты" в панели вашего Лисет! Этот раздел расположен левее Навигации! Каждый Синдикат возглавляется новым персонажем с уникальными моделями, диалогом, и им нужен ТЫ! 6 Синдикатов, которые вы можете изучить и присоединиться: 80OpaNg.jpg Увеличь свой ранг в Синдикате заработав место в иерархии! Репутация зарабатывается ношением Сигила в ходе миссий (информация доступна в разделе "Регалии" Арсенала) Внимание, ! Не все Синдикаты сходятся во взглядах! Работа на один Синдикат может повлечь отрицательную репутацию в другом. Все взаимоотношения в Синдикатах указаны в разделе "Соответствие" раздела Синдикаты, позволяющий узнать как Синдикаты относятся друг к другу. Каждый Синдикат имеет свою систему поощрений по увеличении вашей Репутации. Информация о Синдикатах/FAQ Вы можете заработать Репутацию только в одном Синдикате с помощью ношения Сигила Синдиката во время миссий. Ваш Сигил не влияет на репутацию ваших союзников и работает только на одного игрока. *Вечная мерзлота Европы! **Локации Ледяных Планет а добавлены на постоянной основе на миссии Европы! *Возвращение Саботажа ! **Новый игровой режим *Саботаж ! Портальные миссии будут доступны через ключ 4 башни Бездны *Ключи Башни 4 Саботажа Бездны включают в себя 4 гибридные карты: **Уровень 1 = Руины х Леса **Уровень 2 = Руины х Ледяная Планета **Уровень 3 = Руины х Пустыня **Уровень 4 = Руины х Аванпост а *Вместе с Руинами х Европа, встречайте нового Минибосса а: РЫСЬ! Этот мини-шакал оживляет защитные щиты Дронов и новых Турелей! *Награды за миссии Бездны добавлены в эти миссии по их прохождении. Набор призов включает предметы из существующей Бездны, которые уже были представлены в списке наград. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/172911-prime-gear-drop-locations/ Чувствуешь тягу к исследованиям? 3 тайника в миссиях Саботажа вернулись и нахождение их будет вознаграждено! Если вы найдете 2 контейнера, второй контейнер даст вам редкие ресурсы. Если вы найдете все 3, то получите добавочное количество как приз в конце всей миссии! *Новое оружие: Оптикор и Халикар! **ХАЛИКАР - мощный жезл , который всегда возвращается к своему хозяину. **ОПТИКОР - Лазерная пушка а поразит врага разрушающим пучком световой энергии. *Превью новой панели Мира! **Скоро Новая и динамичная Панель Мира! Здесь вы сможете найти информацию о квестах, тревогах и вторжениях! **Логика, того, что будет добавлено в эту панель как "рекомендованное" представлена ниже: ***Добавление текущего квеста, если он у вас активен. ***Добавление не пройденных миссий. ***Добавление алерта или не открытого узла миссии, если за него нет кредитной награды. *Врагов становится больше! **Новый враг - Drahk и Drahk Master! Drahk Master вызывает Dhark, бронированного Кубрау на бой! **Спраг и Вен'Кра Тел сНова с нами! **Рысь а! Новый минибосс а, оживляющий защитные щиты Дронов и новых Турелей! Найдете его в миссиях Саботажа х Европа! *Новые Настройки: Сиглис, бездействие и т.д. *Новая пользовательская настройка Сигилы! **Найдите раздел "Регалии" в Арсенале, экипируйтесь и наденьте Сигилы, чтобы показать свою лояльность и достижения! **Внимание: Основатели получат Сигилу в соответствии со своим рангом *Новые пользовательские настройки: анимации бездействия! **Теперь Вы сможете экипировать до 40+ Проворных и Статных стоек для всех Варфреймов! Каждая стойка может быть разблокирована за платину и будет работать на всех Варфреймах после ее покупки! *Новые пользовательские настройки: Украшения Лисет (x10)! **Теперь доступны статуэтки с качающимися головами! Вы сможете купить их и разместить в своем корабле через меню паузы **Экипировка Украшения Лисет. Установка и удаление работает подобно декорациям в Додзё. *Новые пользовательские настройки: Скин Сомы! **Всеми любимая штурмовая винтовка будет иметь новый вид! *Воздушное оружие ближнего боя направленного действия! **Обсуждаемое в Девстриме #38 оружие ближнего боя, ориентированное на воздушные атаки, уже здесь! Теперь Тэнно смогут прыгать, прицеливаться и, взмахивая оружием ближнего боя, моментально отправляться в заданном направлении! Это даст игрокам возможность взаимодействовать не только с врагами, но и ловушками, которые раньше были вне досягаемости оружия ближнего боя. **Атаки ближнего боя в воздухе увеличат скорость движения! *Добавлены более 70 новых модов! **Новые моды моды Арчвинг (х25) Получите их убив новых врагов Арчвинга! **Новые моды моды варфреймов/оружия (х16) **Стандартные моды: ***Sinister Reach: Винтовка: Увеличивает дальность лучевого оружия. ***Ruinous Extension: Пистолет: Увеличивает дальность лучевого оружия. ***Terminal Velocity: Винтовка: Скорость полета боеприпаса. ***Fatal Acceleration: Дробовик: Скорость полета боеприпаса. ***Lethal Momentum: Пистолет: Скорость полета боеприпаса. ***Continuous Misery: Винтовка: Время шанса на срабатывание. ***Lingering Torment: Дробовик: Время шанса на срабатывание. ***Perpetual Agony: Пистолет: Время шанса на срабатывание. ***Lasting Sting: Ближний бой: Время шанса на срабатывание. ***Rapid Resilience: Варфрейм: Уменьшает время шанса на срабатывание на игрока. **Поврежденные моды: ***Anemic Agility: Пистолет: увеличивает скорострельность, но понижает урон ***Vile Acceleration: Винтовка: увеличивает скорострельность, но понижает урон ***Frail Momentum: Дробовик: увеличивает скорострельность, но понижает урон ***Critical Deceleration: Дробовик: увеличивает крит.шанс, но понижает скорострельность ***Creeping Bullseye: Пистолет: увеличивает крит.шанс, но понижает скорострельность ***Transient Fortitude: варфрейм: увеличивает силу способности, но понижает время действия **Новые моды моды дополнения способностей (x20)! ***Моды дополнения способностей изменяют и расширяют способности Варфреймов очень интересным образом. Их можно экипировать в слоты Варфреймов на экране улучшения. ***Эти моды могут быть найдены в списке наград Синдикатов. Более высокая репутация позволит получить доступ к соответствующим Модам Дополнения в Синдикате. ***Эш: Дымовая Завеса Тени в Дыму: Дымовая завеса влияет на всех союзников на X секунд. ***Банши: Тишина: Ужасная Тишина: Когда активна, урон добивания увеличивается на определенный %. ***Эмбер: Огненный Шар: Fireball Frenzy: Использования способности на союзниках добавит к их атакам огненный урон на X секунд. ***Экскалибур: Сияющее Копье: Яростное Копье: Каждое попадание во врага увеличит урон ближнего боя на X% и на Y секунд. ***Фрост: Заморозка: Freeze Force: Использования способности на союзниках добавит к их атакам урон холодом на X секунд. ***Гидроид: Отлив: Curative Undertow: Союзники, у которых подорвано здоровье, попадут в него и восстановят % здоровья. Каждый союзник, попавший в бассейн потеряет энергию. Как только максимальный уровень здоровья будет достигнуть, союзника выкинет из лужи. ***Лимбо: Banish: Рай: Союзникам, перемещаемым в другое измерение, восстановят % от макс.здоровья ***Локи: Транспозиция: Safeguard Switch: После телепортирования с союзником он будет неубиваем на X секунд. ***Мэг: Притяжение: Жадное Притяжение: Поднимает ресурсы в сторону Мэг. ***Мираж: Зеркальная Галерея: Зал Злорадства: Урон от клонов увеличен на % каждый раз как убит противник. ***Некрос: Удар Души: Единственный Выживший: Использованная на раненом союзнике, способность мгновенно воскресит его с % здоровья. Здоровье Некроса будет подорвано на % процентов и вся его энергия и щиты упадут на 0. ***Нова: Звезда Пустоты: Нейтронная звезда: Повторное использование Звезды Пустоты взорвет все частицы этой способности, нанося X урона и гарантированный шанс на срабатывания взрыва. ***Никс: Псионические Заряды: Pacifying Bolts: Все затронутые враги будут обезоружены и оглушены на X секунд. ***Оберон: Кара: Smite Infusion: Использование Кары на союзниках добавит X радиационного урона к их атакам на Y секунд. ***Рино: Рывок Рино: Ironclad Charge: Увеличивает броню Рино на % за каждое попадание по врагу. ***Сарина: Усиление Ядом: Доза Яда: Использование способности добавит токсичный урон на союзников на х секунд. ***Тринити: Источник Жизни: Бассейн Жизни: Умирая, враги будут выбрасывать сферы здоровья, с шансом на выпадения сфер энергии. ***Валькирия: Паралич: Prolonged Paralysis: Затронутые враги будут притянуты к Валькирии и оглушение будет на % дольше. ***Вольт: Шок: Штурмовик: Используя Шок на союзниках добавить к их атакам X электрического урона на Y секунд. ***Зефир: Пикирование: Вихрь Пикирования: Противники что находятся рядом с местом приземления засасываются внутрь. ***Вобан: Тесла: Связь Теслы: Каждая пара шариков Тесла, соединяется одним лучом, что наносит разрез при касании. *Новые моды оружия Синдиката (x18) **Акрид: Toxic Sequence: adds 50% status duration. **Болто: Entropy Spike: adds 0.1% projectile explosion chance **Берстон Прайм: Gilded Truth: adds 20% fire rate **Темный кинжал: Gleaming Blight: adds 25% status chance **Парные Секачи: Justice Blades: adds 25% melee damage **Эмболист: adds 50% magazine capacity **Фурис: Winds of Purity: adds 0.1 life steal **Гринлок: Deadly Sequence: adds 50% crit chance **Хек: Scattered Justice: adds 50% multishot **Меч-Челюсть: adds 25% melee damage. **Кестрел: Entropy Flight: adds 35% flight speed **Майр: Toxic Blight: adds 25% extra poison damage **Скана: Bright Purity: adds 25% damage **Собек: Shattering Justice: adds 5% status chance **Спектра: Sequence Burn: adds 5m range **Супра: Entropy Burst: Adds 5% status chance **Гадюка: Stinging Truth: Adds 10 magazine capacity **Вулкар: Lasting Purity: adds 15% dead aim *Добавлена Строка Поиска в Инвентарь и Меню Модов! Теперь вы можете использовать ее для поиска именно того, что вы хотите найти! *Добавлена Новая мини-игра при взломе консолей ! Все карты теперь имеют эту новую мини-игру, основанную на рефлексах, когда корабль в состоянии тревоги или блокировки! *Мини-игра при взломе консолей а теперь выглядит по-новому! *Добавлены иконки при подборке соответствующих предметов! Теперь вы увидите иконки, отображающее все предметы, которые вы подбираете! *Добавлена возможность ускорить процесс восстановления Кубрау после стазиса в меню Арсенала. *Добавленые новые окна Профиля! Вдобавок к тому, что они отображают информацию об игроке, они также показывают круговой обзор вашего текущего Варфрейма и информацию о вооружении! *Добавлена информация о Кубрау на экран Профиля! *Добавлено больше информации на экран завершения миссии! Узнайте о вашей Репутации с Синдикатами и больше! *В меню горячих клавиш добавлена опция "Экран Прогресса Миссии". *Добавлен "свистящий" звук, издаваемый пулями при близком пролете мимо игрока. Это значит, что с технической стороны мы теперь можем добавлять звуки к летящим мимо пулям. *Добавлены Клановые Профили и Диорамы! Кланы со множеством игроков будут иметь диораму, состоящую из четырех случайных игроков! *Добавлено больше поддержки для квестов со стороны пользовательского интерфейса, включая экран завершения квеста и больше! *Добавлена новая хватка и новые анимации передвижения при использовании Топоров/Молотов/Булав. Изменения *Уровень врага/изменения в навигационных сегментах **Уровни врагов изменены в соответствии с уровнем планет: ***1-5 Меркурий и Земля ***5-10 Венера и Марс ***10-15 Юпитер и Сатурн ***15-20 Седна и Фобос ***20-25 Уран и Европа ***25-30 Эрида и Нептун ***30-35 Плутон и Церера **Локации Нав.Сегментов были изменены. Убийство боссов на планетах ниже поможет получить Нав.Сегмент ***Босс Меркурия - Марс и Венера ***Босс Венеры - Юпитер ***Босс Марса - Сатурн ***Босс Юпитера - Седна ***Босс Сатурна - Фобос ***Босс Фобоса - Европа ***Босс Седны - Уран ***Босс Европы - Нептун ***Босс Урана - Эрида ***Босс Нептуна - Церера и Плутон *Изменения в системе Тревог: **Локации Тревог теперь соответствуют тем, которые появлись на выделенных регионах планеты ( напр. больше нет Тревог на Форпосте а на Фобосе). Доступны локации Верфи, Зараженных и а. Миссии Галлеон и корабли а могут появиться на любой локации. **Фракции врагов теперь соответствуют своим планетам ( напр. на Сатурне не будет врагов из а), тем не менее, могут появиться в любом месте. **Обновлены уровни врагов для соответствия уровню планет Солнечной Системы **Добавлены новые предметы для микса: , , Набор "Ядра Слияния" R5 ( 3, не 10), Яйцо Кубрау. **Увеличена частота Тревог на ресурсы **Тревог на локациях Боссов более не будет **В список тревог добавлены новые локации Меркурия из Обновления 14. **Удалены устаревшие описания тревог. *40% шанса миссий Улей на Эриде, родине Зараженных. *Цветовые изменения шкафчиков (для людей с расстройством восприятия цвета): **Все внутриигровые шкафчики теперь будут выглядеть по-другому, взависимости от того, заперты они или открыты. Их новый внешний вид сконцентрирован на символах и фигурах, чтобы игроки, страдающие расстройством восприятия цвета, могли их различать. *Изменения модов способностей подробнее *Бывшие 4 слота способностей претерпели следующие изменения: **У всех варфреймов были удалены по 2 слота способностей. Потраченные формы были возвращены. **У всех варфреймов 2 слота способностей были сконвертированы в пустые полярности (если не были поляризованы). **Все варфреймы, купленные или созданные теперь буду отображать свои способности в Арсенале автоматически. **Все способности разблокируются с повышением уровней варфреймов. **Уровни способностей повышается при уровне варфрейма. *При входе в игру со всеми аккаунтами произойдет следущее: **Все моды способностей самых высоких рангов будут сохранены и дублированы, чтобы встроиться в новую систему способностей. Это значит что Вам не нужно будет повышать ранги способностей, если у вас они уже были повышены. **Будут переработаны полярности и удалены два слота, формы, использованные на данных слотах будут возвращены. **Моды способностей будут преобразованы в ядра соответствующего уровня. *Изменения Экскалибура: **Супер прыжок: Теперь во время прыжка, Экскалибур будет невидим.Так же, во время прыжка будет идти оглушение для противников вокруг Экскалибура, схоже со способностью Эша Дымовая Завеса. **Ослепление: Теперь не будет задевать противников за стенками в других комнатах. Для вдохновения стелс-механики геймплея *противники которых видит Экскалибур будут тоже задеты способностью. **Сияющие Копье: Теперь все противники попавшие в радиус будут задеты этой способностью. Теперь клинки будут появляться у противника, а не у Экскалибура, как это было раньше. Так же оптимизированы углы появления, что бы противник был задет в любом случае, даже сквозь большие щиты и укрытия. Так же убран лимит на количество целей. И каждого кого не убьет способностью - будет оглушен на период времени. *Обновления интерфейса Темного Сектора: **Игроки, начинающие миссию Конфликта в Темном Секторе, теперь должны ждать 20 секунд перед началом непосредственно боя. В течение этого времени к обеим сторонам могут присоединиться игроки. **Меню с уровнем вашего Варфрейма и оружия теперь будет отображаться, показывая, какие Моды вы уже открыли и какие откроются следующими. Это меню может быть открыто в любой момент битвы и по умолчанию закреплено за клавишей . **Игроки теперь имеют доступ ко всем своим способностям Варфреймов во время Конфликтов в Темном Секторе. **Все варфреймы начинают в Темных Секторах с первой способностью, остальные открываются на уровнях 2,4 и 8. **Способности Варфрейма открываются по порядку (1, 2, 3, 4) и могут использоватся сразу по достижении игроком определенного уровня. *Изменения общие **Теперь награды в миссиях Обороны и Перехват будут суммироваться! Теперь выбор будет всё или ничего. Ротация наград для Оборон и Перехватов будет такая же как и на Выживании. **Новый Дизайн Кодекса! Взгляните на его новый вид прямо сейчас! **Добавлен новый алгоритм меткости у противников. (Теперь их меткость куда лучше чем у Штурмовиков) **Теперь Шифры будут масштабироваться по уровням. **Новые улучшения для динамической музыки и мягких переходов. **Исправлена и улучшена физика шлема Зефир. **У многого оружия обновили карты материалов, в результате улучшен визуальный вид металла. **Теперь у Телепортеров в Додзё максимальное название увеличено до 40 символов. **Изменены и исправлены некоторые проблемы с Дуэльными комнатами в Додзё. **Уменьшили эффекты от взрывов кубиков Кванты, ради улучшения производительности. **Исправили Древних Разрушителей, у которых максимальный шанс магнитного эффекта был принудительно 10%. **Подправили уровни сложности на Велесе (Седна) и Калибан (Уран) для правильного соответствия уровней противников. **Подправили режим наблюдателя в Конклавах/PvP **Кардинально подправили Обучение и опыт игры для "Новичков". **Улучшили взмахи вниз для посохов, теперь легче попадать. **Новая перестановка разных настроек в меню Опций. **Исправили проблему на Конфликтах Темных Секторов, когда Атакующие покидали миссию, то Защитники не получали опыт боя. **Основные исправления Ловушек: ***Радиус уменьшен с 11 метров до 8 ***Добавили новые точки маршрута для Ловушек. ***Создание Ловушек от 2-8 на уровнях, количество зависит от сложности. ***Теперь Ловушки взрываются по истечении 3 секунд после электро-удара. ***Минимальный уровень противников, для появления Ловушек *10. ***Ловушки не будут создаваться при Ледяном покрытии. **Исправили сложность на миссиях Саботажа на Земле, включая новые поправки Ловушек (включая уровни сложности) **Добавлены Ловушки на некоторые двери при Спасении заложников из рук . Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки получали сообщение "Не удалось присоединиться к сессии" после окончания миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, где игроки не могли продвинуться дальше нахождения отряда, при выборе точки на Звездной Карте. *Исправлена проблема с тем, что способность Батут Вобана спамила уроном "0" по врагам на экране. Батут теперь правильно отображает урон. *Исправлено не отображение оповещений при включенном меню . *Исправленые разнообразные вылеты и краши. *Исправлена проблема при краше игры, если уйти с миссии Конклава в момент отсчета. *Исправлена ошибка, где при отправке сообщения одной буквой *замораживало весь UI. *Исправлена проблема с именами Аур в панеле отряда, где названия не на Английском Языке *отображались некорректно. *Исправлена ошибка загрузки на миссию мертвого Кубрау. *Исправлен Катаклизм Эмбер, что не добавлял огненного урона на клиентский версиях при убийства врага, что уже горит. (ссылка) Так же улучшен слабый коннект, что не правильно отображал противников задетых Катаклизмом на клиентских версиях. *Исправлена ошибка с винтовкой Бузлок, что не добавляла урона к Поглощению Никс *Исправлена ошибка загрузки тестов на ранг у некоторых игроков. *Исправлена текстура нефти на картах Гринирских Верфях. *Исправлена проблема зависания корабля Лисет, как отображенно здесь *Исправлена ошибка со Снежной Сферой Фроста, когда метель внутри не совпадала по размерам внешней оболочкой Сферы. *Исправлена ошибка с Бузлок, при выстрелах с самонаведением, когда они отскакивали под странным углом при использовании модов на "Пробивание". *Исправлена проблема с Карой Оберона при прицеливании на мелких противников (дронов и т.д.) *Исправлена проблема с хлыстоподобным оружием, которые не удлинялись при ударах в подкате. *Исправлена с проблемами, связанными при использовании Истерии (Валькирия) если не экипировать вооружение ближнего боя. *Исправлена проблема с Поглощением Никс (и другими похожими способностями), что реагировала на огонь, в те ситуации когда этого не должно было быть. *Исправлена проблема с отображением флагов клана в Комнате Трофеев в Додзё, если клан уже имел свою эмблему. *Исправлена c непроходимостью миссии типов Налёт в режиме "Кошмар", в случае если стоит условие "Без Щитов". *Исправлена ошибка с покупки Паков Иконок Шлема Слипстрим (Нова), где отображалось будет куплен Шлем Саранча Эша. *Исправлена проблема с анимациями "Рэгдолов" (Мертвых Тел), после смерти от Торнадо (Зефир). (?) *Исправлена проблема с тем, как кузница отображала некоторые "крафты", как показано здесь *Исправлена проблема с Зеркальной Галереей Мираж что не бросает Глефу у игроков-клиентов. *Исправлена проблема с Зеркальной Галереей Мираж что кидала Глефу в неправильно направлении у хостов. *Исправлена зависание иконки способности если ее кликать и перемещать. *Исправлена ошибка с Глефой/Бумарангами что оставляли за собой след после применения атаки. *Исправлено зависания UI если с помощью стрелок на клавиатуре, перемещаться по меню из Панели Отряда или Приглашения. *Исправлена проблема с отображением звезд поляризации. Отображалось максимум 13. *Исправлен вылет UI при попыткие присоединится к матчу в процессе в Конклав. *Исправлена проблема с Бурей Клинков Эша, когда ее активировали держа в руке Данные или Батарею и другие второстепенные предметы. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Дымовая Завеса Эша делала невидимым и союзников. *Исправлена зависаний в корабле Лисет если переусердствовать с прыжками. *Исправлено отображение в Кузнице даже после завершения крафта предметов. *Исправлена с ошибкой прокрутки в Кузнице, при списке предметов крафта. *Исправлена ошибка с приходом первого сообщения при старте квеста Мираж. *Исправлена проблема меча Эгиды, который не отображал светового следа после некоторых манипуляций. *Исправлена ошибка с отображением Жизней/Щитов на PvP у вражеских игроков. *Исправлена ошибка Сообщения Дня в Клане/Альянсе если оставить поле пустым. *Исправлена проблема явления серого квадрата, если выбрать ключ Дракона для крафта *Исправлена ошибка с отображением Варфрейма на экране Кузнице. *Исправлена проблема с Святой Землей (Оберона), убирающую неуязвимость если ступить с одной полоски на другую, как показано здесь *Исправлена ошибка UI с постоянным отображением "Миссия выполнена" если отменять другие миссии. *Исправлена проблема с Кубрау, когда они оставались на поверхностях, что наносят урон, как электрическая вода. Теперь они прыгают на ближайшую безопасную поверхность. *Исправлена проблема с наложением разных окон UI друг на друга если нажимать "Отмену задания" при режиме наблюдателя. *Исправлена проблема с экраном игроков если в момент присоединения новых игроков уходят предыдущие. *Исправлена проблема с текстурой, как показано здесь *Исправлена проблема с Шлемом Пендрагон Экскалибура на которого не влияла физика. *Исправлена ошибка с не отображением шкалы прогресса Опыта на Проваленных или Покинутых миссиях. *Исправлена с цветом отображения скорости при перезарядке при использовании модов. Раньше отображало красным, но ведь чем выше скорость *тем лучше и цвет зеленый! *Исправлена проблема с отображением уровней воды в Бездне, как показано здесь *Исправлена проблема с Командиром , который не всегда использовал свою способность Телепортации *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой иногда не было кнопки выхода из экрана результатов миссии. *Исправлена проблема с Буровыми Установками, которые не всегда появлялись, если игрок заходил на территорию задания. *Исправлена проблема с отображением только последних Буров на интерфейсе, что не дало возможности игрокам следить за статусом остальных Буровых Установок. *Исправлено несколько ошибок с аппаратами сканирования Кодекса (включая использование у Гелиос. *Исправлена невозможность сканирования если свисать с некоторых объектов, таких как сфер с лазером. *Исправлена проблема с пере-сканированием во время миссии. *Исправлена проблема с Гелиосом, что не хотел сканировать украшения, что были в зоне видимости. *В списке этих исправлений, так же присутствуют следующие оптимизации: **Изменено время перезарядки сканера Гелиоса (обычно требовалось больше 3 секунд на перезарядку) **Упрощено сканирование Гелиоса с целью избежать множества сложностей, которые уже заложены в исходном коде. **Дополнительная оптимизация кода. Обновление 15.0.1 Изменения *Оптимизированы запросы сервера , чтобы лучше справляться с очень большим наплывом игроков. *Камера зум теперь появляется, только когда игрок просматривает Cигил, для оптимального просмотра *Изменен описание квеста Теорема Лимбо, чтобы лучше показать, что Арчвинг необходимы для его завершения. Исправления *Исправлены нескoлько ошибок игры с вылетами. *Исправлена проблема в случае которой в паке Профилей Аватаров Лимбо не отображались правильно иконки. *Исправлена ошибка в ходе которой сеты анимации Лимбо оба отображались как "Проворные". *Исправлена ошибка в случае которой кнут Аттеракс не удлинялся. *Исправлена проблема с врагами из а с Арчвингами которые не атакуют, когда вы находитесь в упор к ним. *Исправлена ошибка появления декораций заражённых без причины в комнате на Ледяной Планете а. *Исправлено несколько случаев квестов со сломанными Арчвингами, мешающими игрокам продвинуться. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок респаунится вне уровня после возрождения в траншее, если вы умерли вблизи потолка. *Исправлены ошибки отображения некоторого оружия на ранге 29 во время просмотра в кодексе. *Исправлена ошибка с отображением 0 ранга мастерства в профиле игроков. *Исправлены материалы по тайникам . *Исправлена проблема с Кодексом, отображающим неизданные оружие. *Исправлена ошибка когда Banish Лимбо зависал в состоянии "Энергия используется": подробнее тут *Исправлена проблема со звуком Оптикора который слышится всей команде, как если бы они использовали его. *Исправлена ошибка в случае которой давалась неправильная главная награда за миссии Саботажа Бездны . *Исправлены ошибки положения и позиции Сандан Лимбо. *Исправлены ошибки неправильного отображения результатов миссии, в случаях раннего завершения миссий Арчвинг. *Исправлена ошибка зависания игры в случае просмотра профиля игрока. *Исправлена ошибка зависания панели Карты Мира после выбора вторжения на закрытой планете. *Исправлена ошибка в случае которой двери не функционировали должным образом Клиенту/Хосту в миссиях Trenchrun Арчвинг. *Исправлены субтитры в сообщении Ордиса о квесте на Лимбо. *Исправлена ошибка во время которой игроки не имея Арчвинг могли присоединиться к последней части квеста. *Исправлены случаи в которых миниигры Взлома не работали с контроллерами. *Исправлена ошибка в ходе которой Перегрузка Вольта не показывался на экране способностей. *Исправлена ошибка в случае которой Пожертвование Синдикату списывалось более чем один раз за один и тот-же Ранг. *Исправлены случаи во время которых пропадала голова во время установки, у ской фигирки для Лисет. *Исправлена ограничитель прогресса в миссиях Саботажа по причине отсутствия минибосса *Исправлен баг с некорректным размером сандан на Банши, Нова и Валькирии на 20%. Это также должно помочь исправить проблемы с санданами на этих варфреймах. *Исправлен ошибка с некорректной работой способностей варфеймов на игровом контроллере. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Корвет а наносил значительно более высокий урон чем другие типы врагов. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок, который был последней целью лучевого оружия, получал первый выстрел по нему, когда луч начинал стрелять уже по другой цели (если этот игрок не двигался). *Исправлены проблемы со звуками способностей Лимбо. *Исправлена ошибка с работой пассивной низкой гравитации для Зефир. *Исправлена ошибка с кол-вом повреждений способности Зефир Пикирующая Бомбардировка. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой убийства от способности Сияющее Копье Экскалибура не попадали в статистику и считались дружественным огнем. Обновление 15.0.2 Изменения *Улучшены текстуры для 32х систем. *Изменены миссии перехвата Арчвинга: **Повышено время для захвата точки врагом с 10 до 20 секунд.. **Изменено количество врагов, которые могут захватывать точки, на равное игрокам. **Уменьшена скорость появления врагов. Исправления *Исправления геймплея и крашей. *Исправлен вылет при подключении. *Исправлена ошибка, позволявшая использовать умения варфрейма в Арчвинге. Обновление 15.0.3 Исправления *Исправлено получение наград присоединившимся игрокам, а так же игра в соло. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой можно было дойти лишь до половины миссии Арчвинга. *Исправлен мультишот мод синдиката для Хека, который давал 500% мультишота. *Исправлены краши, частицы для 32х. Обновление 15.0.5 Добавления *Отрада для исследователей! Скрытые Места вернулись в миссии Саботажа на Земле! На каждом уровне будет 3 тайника с наградами согласно таблицы миссий Саботажа. Если вы пропустили ивент Кризис Цицерона, вы сможете просканировать и сделать антитоксин на этом типе миссии. *Добавлена категория Арчвинг в Кузницу. Изменения *Продолжена оптимизация кода обработки нагрузки на сервер. *Улучшены звуки приземления, слышимые в ходе интро на Ледяных Планетах. *Улучшены звуки окружающей среды, слышимые на момент отлета из локаций Ледяных Планет. *Уменьшена частота космических взрывов, видимым в ходе миссий Арчвинга. *Улучшено расположение стрел на стойках Миража "Проворный". *Улучшена навигация интерфейса на отдельных миссиях Арчвинг. *Число наносимого клонами Миража дополнительного урона Зеркальной Галереи ограничено 10. *Исправлено расположение текста Синдиката для удобного просмотра на различных разрешениях экрана. *Все активные и незавершенные миссии теперь будут видны в окне " Мировое Положение". Закрытые тревоги будут отмечены соответственно. *На отдельные локации Траншей Арчвинга будут добавлены силовые поля для предотвращения выхода из игрового поля. *Удалены некоторые ошибочные локации Траншей Арчвинга. *Улучшена анимация направления атак оружия ближнего боя типа "топор". *Изменения и исправления Лимбо: **Увеличена интенсивность визуальных эффектов Rift Surge. **Rift Walk теперь может быть сбита Сталкером. **Banish теперь может быть перераспределена по целям, чтобы вернуть их из Rift. **Исправлена ошибка, при которой лазерные ловушки в Бездне наносили урон Лимбо при активированной Rift Walk. **Исправлена ошибка, при которой визуальные эффекты действий Лимбо отображались неправильно. **Исправлена ошибка, когда мины Дронов а (и другие дублируемые снаряды) влияли на Rift Лимбо у игроков клиентов. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, когда миссии Арчвинга были не корабельный на 32-битных машинах. *Исправлена ошибка, когда вы не могли использовать способности в режиме Арчвинга если вы используете контроллер. *Исправлена ошибка, когда экран способностей не показывал информацию для Фаербола Эмбер, Заморозки Фроста, или способностей Вобана. *Исправлена ошибка, когда снижение гравитации Зефир исчезало после использования Пикирующей Бомбардировки или атак в ближнем бою. *Исправлена проблема, когда кастомизация цветов не работала на Халикаре. *Исправлена ошибка, когда некоторые из визуальных эффектов Кары не правильно отображались со временем. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Куброу, которые спавнят Драк Мастера не правильно зачитываются в счетчике Зачистки. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы с обрезами графических элементов, которые могли наблюдаться на декорациях Колоний . *Исправлено некоторые количество дыр на картах наборов уровней Ледяных Планет. *Исправлена ошибка с неправильной анимацией удара по земле, которая игралась для Парных Кинжалов и Парных мечей при их атаке по земле. *Исправлен вылет который происходил при покупке Наград Синдикатов. *Исправлена ошибка с декорациями во время квеста Арчвингов, которые случайно выталкивали игроков с уровня. *Исправлена ошибка с визуальными эффектами Таргиса Прайм, которые были увеличены на миссиях Арчвинга. *Исправлена ошибка с именами пользователей, состоящих только из чисел неправильно отображались в окне чата. *Исправлено некоторое количество дыр в картах набора уровней Аванпостов. Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок мог застрять внутри определённых декорациях на миссиях Арчвинг. Обновление 15.0.6 Дополнения *Добавлено сообщение, которое будет отображаться на экране в конце миссии "Синдикат" если пользователь не взял Сигил. Изменения *Оптимизировано потребление памяти и загрузочное время. *Скорректированная максимальная яркость реактивных вспышек Арчвинг. *Игроки находящиеся под эффектами Горения/Обморожения/Отравления/Удара теперь смогут увидеть визуальный эффект. *Изменены варианты шрифтов в различных элементах пользовательского интерфейса. *Снижение частоты, с которой Drahk Мастер крадет оружие. *Оптимизированы обе мини-игры у и . *Изменения в панели мира, требующей, чтобы вы сделали Алерты в регионах которые ещё не были разблокированы с помощью «красного оповещения". *Исправлен звук взрыва врагов. *Изменения/поправки Лимбо: **Ускорен каст анимации для Rift Surge. **Исправлена ошибка в ходе которой квест Теорема Лимбо не появлялся автоматически. **Способность Сталкера отмены способности может закрыть разломы. Не позволяет людям используя только с помощью Banish или Tear в космосе, избежать вреда от Stalker. **Исправлены проблемы с избеганием лазерных и ледяных ловушек затрагивающими Лимбо пока Rift Walk активна. **Исправлены проблемы с падением предметов Лимбо, как пакет данных при активации Rift Walk потенциально потери их навсегда. *Изменения / исправления контроллера и клавиш: **Исправлена проблема контроллера, где определенные кнопки лицевые не работали, как ожидалось в сочетании с модификатором Меню Мощности, особенно, когда эти кнопки лицевые были связаны с пробежкой или Пробежкой / Бегом или с маркером места. **Исправлена ошибка, когда игроки не могли привязать элементы управления для перемещения вверх / вниз (в основном используется в Арчвинг миссиях). Это в ответ на многих игроков не любящих по умолчанию / или путающихся, не будучи в состоянии использовать "приседание" последовательно (некоторые говорили, что переключатель "приседание" работал, в то время как удержание "приседание" не делалось - на самом деле ни одно ни второе не является правдой, но по умолчанию переключяется "приседание" так же, как по умолчанию для вниз . **Удаление «Power Menu 'привязок для клавиатуры и мыши, так как это контекстное действие является излишним для клавиатуры и раскладки мыши. Исправления *Исправлена проблема с экраном Наград пользовательского интерфейса, где отображаются улучшенные моды в качестве вознаграждения. *Исправлена проблема с оружиями Никана, использующие неправильную анимацию для атак с прыжка. *Исправлена проблема с Кошмарными Миссиями Спасения, дающими дополнительные моды. *Исправлена проблема меняющейся Репутации/ Отношением Синдикатов, если у вас меньше оружия в вашем снаряжении в конце миссии. *Исправлена проблема в случае которой, все иконки способностей не были одинакового размера. *Исправлены проблемы с вещами попадающими в окружающую среду в Арчвинг миссиях. *Исправлены проблемы с скайбокс на Ледяной планете Европы. *Исправлены ошибка в случае которой AI не отвечал, при простое во время перехвата точек. *Исправлены проблемы с некрасивыми анимациями ног во время использования направленных воздушных атак. *Исправлена ошибка в ходе которой Квестовые чертежи можно было приобрести несколько раз. *Исправлены случаи в которых, Grineer Drahk Мастер крал оружие имея неправильный тип дропа, если он убивался с Глефы с украденным оружием находящимся в воздухе. *Исправлены ошибки когда Диорамы Клановых Профилей находились не в том-же порядко что и Варфреймы. *Исправлены проблемы в случае которых способность Мираж Eclipse не работала корректно с нагрудником брони Эдо. *Исправлены случаи в которых звуковые эффекты Арчвингов отсутствовали при присоединении к идущей миссии. *Исправлены несколько случаев провисании и вылетании игры. Обновление 15.0.7 Добавления *В Кодекс добавлена сводка относительно квеста Арчвинга. *Добавлены новые визуальные эффекты Пронзающего копья Экскалибура. *Добавлены новые опции поддержки геймапада. *Оптимизации игры: **Примечание: Эти исправления должны исправить вылеты 32х систем и улучшить общее быстродействие игры. *Улучшены визуальные эффекты Вектиса. *Улучшено быстродействие при передаче сообщений от НПС. *Улучшено быстродействие загрузочного экрана. *Улучшено быстродействие при открытии некоторых меню Лисет. *Улучшено быстродействие при появлении Сталкера. *Исправлено застревания шарфиков в модели Рино. *Улучшено быстродействиеe звуковых эффектов в игре. Изменено положение солнца в некоторых локациях. Изменения *Улучшена анимация Изгнания Лимбо, увеличена скорость сотворения умения. *Улучшен интерфейс Синдикатов. *Комнаты из стёкл теперь могут быть пройдены без получения урона. *Уменьшена реакция Арчвинга на прямые попадения(эффекты). *Улучшены некоторые звуки Сталкера. Исправления *Исправлено изменение кнопки приседания для геймпадов. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки отображения результатов миссии. *Исправлено некорректное использование некорректных параметров способностей Арчвингом. *Исправлено получение урона от ловушек и лазеров в Астрале. *Исправлены ошибки гравитации при использовании Попутного ветра. *Исправлены ошибки выпадения сегментов навигации на Фобоса. *Исправлено отображение некорректных рангов в профиле. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Утечка Охлаждения отключала замедление от Снежной сферы. *Исправлены ошибки геометрии в Ледяных локациях. *Исправлены ошибки заряженного Оптикора. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки фонового рисунка и эффектов Ледяных локаций. *Исправлена ошибка, не позволяющая подключившимся игрокам слышать . *Исправлены ошибки описания Элитрона. *Исправлены маршруты движения и указатели в Ледяных локациях. *Исправлена ошибка "способность используется" Эша. *Исправлены ошибки, возникающие при подборе выбитого ами оружия. *Исправлены ошибки локаций Арчвинга, приводившие к застреваниям. *Исправлены визуальные эффекты ракет Арчвинга. *Исправлены некоторые указатели Арчвинга. *Исправлены поломки интерфейса при навигации в клановом меню. *Исправлены ошибки некорректного выбора цветовой палитры. *Исправлено визуальное отображение Зараженных в ледяных локациях. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки атаки Бистмастера , когда он кидал бумеранг. Обновление 15.0.8 Изменения *Оптимизирована процедура потоковой закачки текстур. *Оптимизированы графические эффекты на странице с предложениями Синдикатов. *Пересмотрен ряд денежных взносов в пользу Последовательности Перрена - теперь она равна взносам за прочие Синдикаты: **Уровень1 был 300,000 хотя должен был быть 30,000 **Уровень2 был 100,000 хотя должен был быть 50,000 **Уровень4 был 100,000 хотя должен был быть 250,000 *Пожалуйста, учтите: если вы уже уплатили взнос прежде, чем текущие изменения вступили в силу, и хотите возврата денежных средств, support.warframe.com будет счастлив помочь вам! *Удалён ряд звуковых эффектов для декоративных взрывов в ходе выполнения заданий на Архкрыльях. *Уменьшено количество надоедливых сообщений о торговле. *Увеличена интенсивность визуального эффекта от взрыва в месте попадания из Оптикора. *Настроено количество анимаций для Драк Мастера. *Увеличено количество Добытчиков в ходе охоты на артефакты на тайлсете Ледяной Планеты. *Настроен звуковой эффект для частично заряженного Оптикора. *Настроен контент в скрытых хранилищах - теперь он содержит не только эксклюзивно покупные за платину украшения. *Хранилища Орокин теперь появляются и в ходе Саботажа в Руинах. Исправления ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ: Игра закрывается с ошибкой на Windows XP? Пожалуйста, удалите ваш файл EE.cfg по адресу: %USERPROFILE%\Local Settings\Application Data\Warframe Дайте нам знать, если это помогло решить проблему. Пожалуйста, учтите, что удаление этого файла также сбросит все привязки клавиш, но это поможет избежать ошибок в будущем. На данный момент мы активно работаем над альтернативным решением проблемы, не требующим удаления этого файла. *Исправлена ошибка с подъёмником на ледяных планетах, поднимающимся слишком быстро, тем самым вызывая частичное застревание модели игрока в окружающей геометрии. *Исправлена ошибка, не дающая точно стрелять по врагам, подвешенным в "Бастилии". *Исправлена ошибка с нахлёстом текстур, вызываемым использованием "Катаклизма" Лимбо. *Исправлена ошибка с использованием "Контроля Разума" на Драк Мастере, вызывающая экстренное завершение игры в режимах Зачистки и Обороны. *Исправлен ряд ошибок с застреванием Эша после выполнения "Бури клинков" (Аллилуйя!) *Исправлена ошибка с прерыванием миссии в случае появления Сталкера или любого другого мини-босса. *Исправлена ошибка с некорректным появлением Грастрагской Троицы в случае неправильной расстановки точек спавна. *Исправлен ряд некорректных отсылок в сообщениях Лотус. (например, "the odds were against us" после успешного завершения заданий по захвату .) *Исправлена ошибка с отсутствием описания ряда создаваемых компонентов в ходе крафта Лимбо. *Исправлена ошибка с циклящимся звуком прыжковой атаки с Халикаром. *Исправлена ошибка с отображением панели лифтов, становящейся полностью чёрной в случае, если лифт находится в нижней точке. *Исправлена ошибка с Архикрыльями, становящимися неактивными сразу после установки реактора. *Исправлена ошибка с неправильной привязкой артов к тайлсету Ледяной Планеты. *Исправлен ряд обнаруженных дыр в геометрии тайлсета Ледяной Планеты. *Исправлен ряд невидимых стен/блокирующих звуков в тайлсете Архикрыльев. *Исправлен эксплойт для АФК-шников в ходе выполнения заданий по Перехвату. *Исправлена ошибка с некорректным исчезновением частиц после авто-установки Архикрыльев на экране Арсенала. *Исправлено возможное место застревания в ходе Спасения против инфицированных. *Исправлена ошибка с отображением модулей на экране завершения задания даже если задание было провалено. *Исправлена ошибка с некорректным отображением нав-маркера в ходе некоторых заданий на Архикрыльях (аллилуйя!) *Исправлена ошибка со случайно плывущими трупами, обнаруженная в тайлсете Ледяной Планеты. *Исправлено аварйное завершение игры, связанное с попытками экипировать модули для Архикрыльев. *Исправлена ошибка с авто-установкой модулей - теперь модули устанавливаются, даже если не находят нужной полярности (в пустой слот) *Исправлена ошибка с возможным застреванием на некоторых лестницах в тайлсете Орокин. *Исправлена ошибка с пропавшей иконкой лута для Бронко Прайм. *Исправлена ошибка с неправильным углом камеры, применяющимся после воскрешения в ходе заданий на Архикрыльях. *Исправлена ошибка с периодически ломающейся логикой Драк Мастеров, не позволяющей атаковать игрока. *Исправлена ошибка с удалением предустановленных сетапов в Арсенале, вызывающая потерю функциональности. *Исправлена ошибка с сообщением "У вас должны быть Архикрылья", появляющимся в случае попытки запустить финальное задание в "Квесте Архикрыльев" сразу после того, как забрали готовые крылья из Арсенала. *Исправлены сообщения от Синдикатов, обрывающиеся на середине. Обновление 15.0.9 Добавления Добавлены новые анимации смерти МОА и Солдата Корпуса. Добавлена установка прозрачности сигила! Изменения *Уменьшена тряска камеры в миссиях Арчвинга при ускорении. *Улучшены текстуры снега и льда. *Миссии Арчвинга убраны из Вторжений. *Улучшен код игры, для лучшего отслеживания очков Синдиката. *Больше нельзя пригласить игрока на миссию Синдиката, если она ему не доступна. Так же исправлена ошибка с начислением очков синдиката, связанная с выбором локации миссии. Исправления *Исправлено отображение бонусных очков за миссию Синдиката. *Исправлена ошибка совместимости модов Слепая ярость и Кратковременная стойкость. *Исправлены размеры взрывных бочек и ящиков Орокин. *Исправлены невидимые враги в миссиях Арчвинга, для подключившихся. *Исправлена ошибка понижения производительности при закрытии приватного чата. *Исправлена ошибка скорострельности (Grineer Skiff) , которая была разной для подключившихся и хоста. *Исправлена ошибка, позволяющая перезапустить квесты(функция ещё не полностью работоспособна). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой миссии не начинались, если их выбрать с панели оповещения. *Исправлена ошибка отображения счётчика врагов в миссиях Арчвинга Зачистка, даже после предложения завершить миссию. *Исправлены ошибки отображения текущей репутации Синдикатов. Так же добавлено оповещение, если доступен новый ранг синдиката. *Исправлены некоторые дыры в уровнях, в которые можно было провалиться. *Исправлены ненужные эффекты взрывов в Диверсии Арчвинга. *Исправлено появление пустых полей в взломе а. *Исправлены ошибки с точкой выхода из миссии. *Исправлено слишком большое количество новостей в новостной панели игры. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки движения в картах Диверсии Арчвинга. *Дешифраторы могут быть использованы для взлома . *Исправлена ошибка, возникающая на обороне, когда один игрок продолжает, а другой выходит из игры. *Исправлены зависания и вылеты игры. Обновление 15.1.0 ВАЖНОЕ ИСПРАВЛЕНИЕ:' Восстанавливаем работоспособность Warframe для компьютеров с ОС Windows XP. В данный момент работа продолжается! Добавления *Добавлена возможность превью Сигила Синдиката на варфрейме. Сигилы Основателей даны на соответствующие аккаунты. *Добавлены новые тесты на ранг мастерства 15>16, 16>17 and 17>18! *Добавлены множество модов Арчвинга в миссии Перехвата Арчвинга. Изменения *Изменения в тяжелом оружии ближнего боя: **Грэм ***Основной урон увеличен до 100 (от 45) ***Шанс статуса увеличен до 15% (от 10%) ***Критический шанс увеличен до 15% (от 7,5%) **Галатин ***Основной урон увеличен до 125 (от 45) **Сциндо Прайм ***Основной урон увеличен до 130 (от 85) ***Критический шанс увеличен до 20% (от 5%) ***Множитель крит.урона увеличен в 2 раза (от 1,5) **Джат Киттаг ***Основной урон увеличен до 130 (от 80) ***Усиленен эффект "рэгдолл" ***Критический шанс увеличен до 15% (от 5%) ***Множитель крит.урона увеличен в 2 раза (от 1,5) **Магистр ***Основной урон увеличен до 80 (от 50) ***Усилен эффект "рэгдолл" ***Критический шанс увеличен до 20% (от 12%) ***Незначительно увеличена скорость атаки **Фрагор ***Основной урон увеличен до 115 (от 55) ***Незначительно усилен эффект "рэгдолл" **Сциндо ***Основной урон увеличен до 100(от 55) ***Критический шанс увеличен до 20% (от 12%) ***Усилен эффект "рэгдолл" *Изменения Сталкера/минибоссов: **Сталкер теперь активирует блокировку в момент оживления **Все мини боссы будут реже преследоваться другими врагами в ходе миссии **Улучшена логика оживления и расположения для всех минибоссов **Возможно некоторые минибоссы будут иметь шанс дропа Сигила.... *Изменения модов Арчвинга: **Energy Inversion. **Увеличена максимальная емкость щита с +20% до +80%. **Energy Amplifier. **Изменена максимальная дальность способности с +6% до +60%. *Изменен способ генерации цветов во время атаки "Заряд Ближнего боя" - восстановление яркости при помощи выбора более ярких цветов: (https://forums.warfr...to-dull-colors/). *Оптимизирован код в связи с проблемами с памятью 32-бит систем. *Оптимизированы видеоэффекты в целях экономии памяти. *Изменено пожертвование для Арбитров Гексиса на рукоять Бо Прайм. *Изменены звуковые эффекты способности Новы Червоточина, теперь они будут слышны только на приемлемом удалении. *Улучшена работа контроллера с интерфейсом синдикатов. *Улучшено разрешение Сигилы . *Убраны излишние текстуры и их эффекты, звуковые эффекты для достижения лучшей производительности и времени загрузки. *Удалена опция Обновления 14, когда можно было выбрать - пройти туториал или сразу оказаться в Лисет. Если Вы не заходили после обновления 14, будет нужно обязательно пройти обучающую миссию. *Добавлена опция, когда можно сворачивать или разворачивать миникарту при присоединении к миссии. Эта опция находится в меню настроек. *Увеличено здоровье команд Эксимус Синдикат. *Изменен предмет пожертвования для синдиката Arbiters of Hexis на 4й ранг. *Изменены значения шанса на срабатывания Двойных Модов, теперь они отображают базовый шанс на срабатывание, чтобы было более понятно. *Цели захвата стали менее восприимчивыми к нокаутам. *Изменена вступительная анимация для тестов на ранг с миссиями Уничтожения, что быть более опрятной. *Изменена яркость способностей Лимбо с изломом. *Обычные атакующие и порабощенные дроны теперь проигрывают нормальный звук взрыва, а не космический. *Немного изменена юзабельность Кузницы: когда выбирается создать предмет в кузнице, кузница будет отображать создаваемый предмет, вместо прокрутки к самому низу списка. *Изменены методы просчета 2 модов Дополнения Синдикатов: *Shattering Justice (Мод Собека) изменено на макс. +20 дополнительно к базовому шансу срабатывания. *Entropy Burst (Мод Супры) изменено на макс. +20 дополнительно к базовому шансу срабатывания. Исправления *Восстановлена работоспособность Warframe для компьютеров с ОС Windows XP. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Капитан Вор не мог использовать свою лазерную атаку в обучающей миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой послания Синдикатов неправильно отображались в нескольких языках. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Убийцы Синдикатов становились союзниками если вы поддерживали их фракцию в миссиях Вторжения. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой компоненты Арчвингов не отображались во вкладке "Арчвинг" в Кузнице. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой эффекты смерти "ragdoll" вызывали неполадки с производительностью. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Лисет становился полу-невидимым во время ролика в конце Арчвинг-миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на экране Профиля некорректно отображалась статистика. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игра переставала отвечать на ваши действия при просмотре Экрана Прогресса Миссии во время обучающего уровня. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой выполнение воздушной атаки холодным оружием прямо перед посадкой оставляло огнестрельное оружие игрока в кобуре при выстрелах. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Экран Результатов Миссий неправильно отображался, если игрок кликал на названии Синдиката. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой параметры Стража некорректно отображались в конце миссии, если Страж был мертв. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой использование Изгнание Лимбо на некоторых врагах не позволяло повторное использование этой способности. *Исправлены дыры во множестве карт. *Исправлена о*шибка, при которой цель в миссиях ... блокировалась черным барьером. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в Инвентаре Модов отображались только Ядра Синтеза. *Исправлена ошибка с рендерингом, при которой появлялись черные текстуры в Лисет и звездной карте. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой войска не издавали звуков в режиме Арчвинг со стороны клиентов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой расширенная мини-карта возвращалась в свое уменьшенное положение после взлома. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой можно было менять местами полярности Аур и обычных Модов. *Исправлена ошибка, когда когда ивентовые локации не выбирались автоматически после выбора на Инфопанели Мира. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой оружия, стреляющие очередями, зависили от количества кадров в секунду (Поправка для полу-автоматических оружий в скором будущем!). *Исправлена ошибка, когда некоторые наборы в Магазине нельзя было купить. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой войска не издавали звуков в режиме Арчвинг со стороны клиентов. *Исправлена ошибка, когда информация о квесте в Кодексе отображалась неверно после попытки скролить в текстовом поле. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой не отображалась цена уже купленных вами предметов. *Исправлена ошибка, когда появлялась ошибка при попытке навигации по знаменам Синдикатов с помощью контроллера. *Исправлена ошибка, когда можно было уйти с панели выбранного синдиката во время просмотра панели детально информации. *Исправлена ошибка, когда текстура льда конфликтовала с разбитым кораблем а. *Исправлена ошибка, когда можно было выбрать уже выбранное знамя Синдиката. *Исправлена ошибка, когда статус-меню Темных Секторов показывало 12 слотов модов. *Исправлена ошибка, когда статус-меню Темных Секторов показывало прогресс только для модов, расположенных в слотах Ауры/Стойки/нижнем правом слоте. *Исправлена ошибка отсутствия панели результатов миссии для миссий на темных секторах. *Исправлено перекрытие текста на инфопанелях миссий. *Исправлена ошибка, когда активация панели взлома при подкате вызывала "соскальзывание за экран". *Исправлена ошибка, когда звук движения/боя Арчвинга отсутствовал по присоединению к миссии. *Исправлено некорректное отображение текста кнопки Арчвинга на испанском. *Исправлена ошибка с генерацией контрольных точек на миссиях Арчвинг "Траншея". *Исправлена ошибка в способности Мираж Hall of Mirrors, когда отсутствовали клоны при использовании различных анимационных стоек. *Исправлена ошибка, когда текст "Поиск" не убирался из строки поиска при начале набора. *Исправлена ошибка, когда солдат а не был уязвим к хедшотам из Оптикора, когда он находился под влиянием Бастилии. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Сигилы Синдикатов показывались как торгуемые в Додзё. *Исправлена ошибка, когда после покупки вещей в Арсенале и последующей загрузки миссии, не сохранялись изменения в экипировке, сделанные после покупки. *Исправлена ошибка, когда описание мистических шлемов не отображалось в Арсенале. *Исправлена ошибка, когда интерфейс неправильно отображал награды на миссиях обороны, если происходила миграция хоста. *Исправлена ошибка, когда сообщения теста на ранг появлялись даже после того, как были отвергнуты. *Исправлены ошибки интерфейса с перекрывающимся тектом при паузах во время отображения экрана результатов миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Оптикор не имел списка типа триггеров. *Исправлена множество вылетов и "заморозок". Обновление 15.1.01 Исправления *Исправлено отображение украшений для оружия ближнего боя. *Исправлено отсутствие переносчиков энергии в миссиях раскопок. *Исправлено отсутствие некоторых функций в меню настроек. *Исправлено зависание игры при трансмутации *Исправлено отсутствие возможности открыть заблокированные Сталкером двери, даже после его ухода. *Исправлена позиция камеры при просмотре сигилов. *Исправлены ошибки отображения обучающих советов. *Исправлены вылеты. *Исправлены некоторые вылеты Вин ХП. Обновление 15.1.1 Исправления *Исправлено отображение украшений для оружия ближнего боя. *Исправлено отсутствие переносчиков энергии в миссиях раскопок. *Исправлено отсутствие некоторых функций в меню настроек. *Исправлено зависание игры при трансмутации *Исправлено отсутствие возможности открыть заблокированные Сталкером двери, даже после его ухода. *Исправлена позиция камеры при просмотре сигилов. *Исправлены ошибки отображения обучающих советов. *Исправлены вылеты. *Исправлены некоторые вылеты на Windows XP. Обновление 15.1.2 Изменения *Улучшена скорость загрузки и стабильность Додзё, для 32х систем. *Улучшена миграция хоста. *Варфреймы теперь могут быть случайно выбраны для предпросмотра сигила. *Изменены звуки Древних. *Изменены звуки Щитового дрона и увеличена дистанция слышимости его звуков. *Увеличена громкость при взломе панели . *Некоторые исправления в звуках тревоги {Фракция|Орокин|Орокин}}. *Увеличена громкость некоторых реплик . *Изменено время открытия двойной двери, чтобы оно совпадало с временем других дверей. *Изменены и перезаписаны диалоги квеста Арчвинга. *Уменьшено количество искажений звука при выстрелах Пираны. *Увеличена громкость звука перезарядки Пираны. *Щитовой дрон, выпускаемый целью захвата, больше не регенерирует весь щит сразу после его вызова. Исправления *Исправлены многие проблемы с Windows XP. *Исправлены проблемы с отображением наград перехватов и оборон, а так же ников игроков. *Исправлены ошибки взаимодействия способностей Одонаты и прицеливания ближнего боя. *Исправлено некорректное расположение комнат Европы, а так же летающие вещи. *Исправлены маркеры в миссиях квеста Арчвинг. *Исправлено убийство стража Намагничиванием Мэг подробнее *Исправлен летающий криопод в миссиях обороны а. *Исправлено отсутствие Криотика после завершения миссий раскопок. *Исправлена потеря функциональности при попытке доступа к синдикатам через меню. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки, связанные с разбитыми стёклами в миссиях Арчвинга. *Исправлено обучение в Кодексе. *Исправлены проблемы с Валькирией, возникающие в миссиях Арчвинга. *Исправлены лишние звуки Древнего целителя. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы с блокировкой прогресса после ухода Сталкера. *Исправлено застревания Сталкера в миссиях перехвата и оборонах. *Исправлена навигация ИИ в Ледяных локациях. *Исправлена бесконечная невидимость Эша. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой невидимость Эша действовала на некоторые цели миссии. *Исправлена возможность использовать оружие в Лисете. *Исправлены застревания в астероидах: подробнее *Исправлено появление врагов в миссиях Захвата. *Исправлено застревание в миссии, если перед концом было открыто меню результатов. Обновление 15.1.3 Изменения *Продолжена оптимизация памяти для поддержки систем Windows XP *Улучшена производительность и стабильность затяжных миссий с помощью ограничений количества активным Модов в сессии. 50 модов теперь могут существовать одновременно, до того, как новые моды начнут заменять старые. *Мелкие улучшения Санданы в космосе. *Улучшения производительности эффектов подбора мода. Исправления *Исправлена задержка на стороне Клиента при спавне Минибоссов. *Исправлена ошибка с плавающими опорами на наборе уровней Газ-сити. *Исправлена ошибка с бустером выпадения ресурсов, который не работал в игре. Сейчас мы создаём скрипт для возврата всех покупок, это может занять некоторое время, ожидайте. *Исправлено оружие, которое было доступно на Лисете после присоединения Грастрагского Болта. *Исправлена недостающая локализация для Солнечных Монорельс *Исправлена ошибка с Кодексом Кубрау и Стражей, которые останавливали игру. *Исправлена ошибка с Баллистикой, которая делала очередь при первом залпе. Теперь при нажатии она будет стрелять только раз. *Исправлена ошибка с магазином Баллистики, который зависал в воздухе после перезарядки. *Исправлено изменения размера Присоединяемых Украшений на оружии ближнего боя. *Исправлены мелкие грамматические и пунктуационные ошибки в записях Обучения. *Исправлены проблемы с пропавшими Лестницами Орокин, о которых сообщалось подробнее тут *Исправлены ошибки с настройками яркости на миссиях Форпостов а: подробнее тут *Исправлена ошибка с Транспортером в Додзё, который был сломан, если создавался без имени. *Исправлены многочисленные ошибки в имени Саргаса Рука, в которых его звали ’Саргус’ *Исправлена ошибка, когда Сканеры Раскопок не появлялись на миссиях. *Исправлена ошибка с правильным отображением меток Жнеца/Грастрагская Тройки на экране профиля. Обновление 15.2.0 600px|center Тэнно, познай Молот Арчвинга Рэтбон и уровняй силы в противостоянии! Разрушай вражескую броню металлическими болванками из рэйлгана Арчвинга Велоцитуса Дополнения *'РЭТБОН' **Испари врагов с новым Молотом Арчвинга Рэтбон. Используя реактивную силу Арчвинга, этот массивный молот разрушает все на своем пути! *'ВЕЛОЦИТУС' **Полностью заряженный, ствол-магнетрон рэйлгана Велоцитус ускоряет металлическую болванку до колоссальной скорости, с которой она легко пронзает корпуса и броню. *Новый квест открыт, если вы прошли квест Приз Вора. Изменения *Власть над разумом Никс - теперь дружеский огонь не проходит по захваченной цели, после окончания действия способности цель получает весь накопленный урон мгновенно. *Тесла Вобана - исправлены визуальные баги для мода Tesla Link (синдикат), также исправлена ошибка с режущим уроном этой способности. *Сияющее Копьё Экскалибура и Поляризация щита Мэг теперь требуют прямой видимости. *Энергетический Вампир Тринити теперь восстанавливает энергию только тем, кто видит цель способности, или если цель видит его самого. *Банши и Рифт Лимбо больше не складывают регенерацию энергии при использовании по целям в Катаклизме. *Точки больше не могут быть нейтральными, они могут либо принадлежать ИИ либо игрокам. *Прогресс миссии теперь растет от количества ваших точек, и прогресс не уменьшается от количества вражеских точек. *Брошенные точки теперь возвращаются к их предыдущему владельцу. *В начале миссии все точки принадлежат ИИ, прогресс миссии не начинается, пока игрок не захватит хотя бы одну точку Более детально со всеми фиксами можно узнать тут. Обновление 15.2.1 Дополнения *Бесплатный Сигил "Знак Мастерства"! Наслаждайтесь своим бесплатным Сигилом "Знак Мастерства": Сигил - динамически меняющаяся икона, основанная на вашем ранге мастерства! Бесплатно для тех, кто зайдет в игру до 26 ноября! Изменения *Изменения Синдикатов **Добавлен модификатор репутации для Сигил - чем лучше Сигил, тем выше модификатор. **Добавлен модификатор репутации для Сигил, влияющий на бонус по завершению ежедневных миссий от Синдикатов, если этот Сигил соответствует Синдикату предоставляющему задание. (прим. - носить Сигил Меридиана на миссии от Меридиана для дополнительных очков репутации) **Кол-во репутации получаемой в день теперь ограничено: 2000 + (2000 x "нынешний ранг мастерства"). К примеру, у меня 15 ранг мастерства.Мое личное кол-во получаемой репутации в день: 2000 + (2000 x 15) = 2000 + 30000 = 32000. 32000 и есть мое ежедневное ограничение на кол-во получаемой репутации, как для игрока 15 ранга. (прим. - ограничение репутации идет по всем синдикатам, а не только по одному, как было упомянуто в стриме) (НЕ влезло в этот хотфикс, будет в следущем!) Набор репутации по умолчанию теперь увеличен в 10 раз. *Изменения Варфреймов **Откат изменений 15.2.0 - Убрана проверки ЛоС (зрительного контакта) для Сияющего Копья (Экскалибур), Энергетического Вампира (Тринити) и Поляризации Щита (Мэг). *Изменения Архивингов **Уменьшена максимальная скорость ускорения, чтобы можно было легче целиться по врагам. (прим. - скорее всего относиться к летающим под спидами, назойливыми ами) **Обновлен звук стрельбы Велоситуса. **Уменьшены эффекты бликов Велоситуса. **Больший (прим. - по размеру скорее всего) эффект попадания для снаряда Велоцитуса. **Небольшой бафф урона Велоситуса. **Спауны врагов теперь будут чуть больше распределены, так что враги не должны налетать массивными группами. **Небольшие оптимизации в навигации ИИ. *Изменения Общие **Отлажена позиция расположения посохов для Гидроида. **Перенесены точки захвата и спауна на Вивере и миссиях перехвата. **Улучшены направляющие (линии по которым наноситься атака) ударов для анимаций Фрагора/Бракка. **Вивер, Эрида теперь является миссией "Улья", чтобы сделать Эриду полностью подконтрольной Зараженным. (прим. - ага, конечно). Исправления *Исправлено не отображение лидербордов для мини-игры Флэппи Зефир. *Исправлен рецепт Рэсбоуна, требовавший 2 Рукояти - теперь он требует ону как и должен. *Исправлено не отображение выбранного цвета Сигил. *Исправлено некорректное число слотов Рэсбоуна (9), теперь их 8 как и должно быть. *Улучшена навигация врагов в миссиях Архивингов, они больше не должны застревать в астеройдах, когда по ним стреляют. *Исправлен мод Gilded Truth (Берстон Пр.), по ошибке дававший некорректный бонус (380%) к скорострельности, теперь бонус снова 80% на макс. уровне. *Исправлены случайные остановки Зефир в воздухе из-за ошибки в физике игры. *Исправлена ошибка с отсутствующим спауном ВИП'ов в квест миссиях Оборон. *Исправлена ошибка с окном "мониторинга миссий/алертов/вторжений", не пропускавшим в миссию Синдиката на планету, которую игрок еще не открыл. *Исправлена скриптовая ошибка приостанавливавшая дальнейшее выполнение миссий Захвата. *Исправлены отдельные участки на тайлсете "Ледяной Планеты", около разбившегося корабля, где игрок мог упасть под карту. *Различные исправления локализаций. *Исправлена уплывавшая точка D в миссии Перехвата на тайлсете "Корпусовского Корабля" *Исправлены проблемы с миграцией хоста, лут больше не будет пропадать при миграции посреди миссий Обороны или Перехвата. *Исправлены приглушенные звуки Архивингов при присоединении в игру посреди миссии. *Исправлены неаккуратные наложения объектов в локации разбившегося корабля на тайлсете "Ледяная Планета". *Исправлено ошибка, при которой игрок не получал Архивинг во время синематик-сцены эвакуации в квесте Архивинга. Обновление 15.2.2 Изменения *Кол-во получаемой репутации увеличено в 10 раз (прим. - изменение не попавшее в хотфикс выше) Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, когда Линька Сарины некорректно умирала в конце действия умения *Исправлено непредусмотренное ограничение по набору бонусных очков репутации Обновление 15.3.0 Дополнения *Выпущены Лаунчер и вебсайт 2.0! Ознакомьтесь об этом прямо в этом новостном сообщении. *Скин Тринити "Бессмертный" в доступе и ждет вас в Магазине! *Подарки от , для Тэнно! Вы можете посылать подарки другим Тэнно через Магазин. Почитайте как это сделать: **1. Выберите подарок **2. Выберите новый "Подарок" рядом с кнопкой Купить **3. Выберите получателя из списка Друзей/Клан/Недавних Контактов ( или введите ник в окно поиска) **4. Вы можете написать короткую, сопроводительную записку к подарку или оставить окно пустым **5. После подтверждения покупки и успешной доставки платина будет снята из вашего аккаунта Если доставка сорвалась, платина не будет снята! Просьба иметь ввиду, что вы не сможете послать подарок, если получатель имеет какие то ограничения на покупки - недостаток опыта, уже владеет подобным предметом, квест заблокирован. '' Поздравляем с подарком, Тэнно! ''Лотос Изменения *Сообщение о несоответствии уровню конклава стало более информативным. *Мишени захвата теперь не реагируют на Контроль на Разумом Никс. *Дроп Капсул Жизнеобеспечения на миссиях Выживания теперь будет соответствовать уровню локации. *Оружие Арчвинга будет невозможно приобрести, если не пройден этот квест. *Изменения варфреймов: **На Приманке Локи теперь установлен таймер способности Исправления *Исправлен звук стреляющего Фага после смерти/воскрешении игрока. *Исправлены Сигилы Мастерства, которые неправильно отображали настоящий ранг игрока. *Исправлена ошибка, когда имя клана неправильно отображалось в Альянсе. *Исправлено отсутствие повторения музыкальной темы Сталкера. *Исправлено поведение Зараженных, которые просто быстро шли к цели вместо бега. *Исправлен сброс Сигили Мастерства при логине. *Исправлена проблема, когда игровой клиент обновлялся некорректно. *Исправлены противники-Эксимусы, которые требовали слишком много сканирований (в основном Орокин). Уменьшено количество необходимых сканирований до 3. Так же исправлена проблема с Синтезом, получаемым за сканирование Порабощенных-Эксимусов. *Попытка исправить это была и в 15.2.0, но в этот раз проблема исправлена по-настоящему! *Исправлена способность Арчвинга Элитрон «Боеголовка», радиус действия и урон которой не поднимался при повышении ранга способности. *Исправлены Спектры, которые не могли правильно использовать Оптикор. *Исправлена проблема, когда игроки могли пролететь сквозь корабли без столкновений на миссиях Арчвинга. *Исправлена проблема, когда Арчвинг не экипировался во время третей миссии квеста на получение Арчвинга. *Исправлена проблема, когда на миссиях с редкими Контейнерами с Добычей все подобранные на миссии вещи не сохранялись при завершении миссии. *Исправлено появление Грастрагской Тройки и Зануки в отдельных случаях. *Исправлена блокировка вкладки Испытаний, если игрок открывает вкладку, но ещё не выполнил ни одного Испытания. Обновление 15.3.1 Изменения *Изменение освещения Додзё, теперь объекты в нем будут выглядеть более соединенными. *Добавлена локализация для сообщения в инбокс с подарком. *Добавлена функция автоматической оптимизации для кэша игры, когда это требуется (раньше запускалось только в ручную). *Перенастроены некоторые звуки получения опыта синдикатов. *Добавлен звук и эффекты FX при отправки подарка, а так же при покупке товара. *Добавлены эффекты (звук и частицы) к посланию подарка, такие же как при покупке. Исправления *Исправлены опечатки в локализациях системы Подарков. *Исправлена возможная ошибка некорректного сообщения о размере апдейта в Windows XP. *Исправлена ошибка, когда не проигрывалась анимация взрыва Поглощения Никс. *Исправлена ошибка, когда способности Лимбо в некоторых случаях не проигрывали правильный звук. *Исправлены звуки некоторых врагов в на миссиях Арчвинга. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки в системе Подарков. Обновление 15.3.2 Изменения *Удалены ненужные звуковые файлы из команды убийц Синдиката *Удалены ненужные звуковые файлы из Сталкера Синдиката Исправления *Исправлены попытки Лаунчера оптимизировать каше при нехватке пространства на жестком диске *Исправлены различные ошибки в работе Лаунчера, включая мониторы с высоким DPI, не способные выбрать опцию "Играть/Согласен" Обновление 15.5 600px|center Операция: Вторжения муталиста Остановите Заражение! 600px|center Послание от Алада В: "Обитатели Истинной Системы! С превеликим удовольствием позвольте вам сообщить, что сегодня первый день империи. Империя населена не ом, не Гринир и уж конечно не Тэнно. Нет, Империя Муталистов будет населена вами. Восхитительно новый "Вы", очищенной плотью Муталистов. Вы называете это инфекцией, заражением? Я называю это Единением. Единая армия под единым командованием. Добро пожаловать в ваш новый вид." ''- Алад В'' Добавления *Миса: Стрелок. **Баллистическая Батарея: Будучи активированной, эта способность накапливает урон, наносимый оружием. Когда она активируется опять — этот урон будет добавлен к следующему выстрелу. **Тир — Дает союзникам бонус к урону, в то же время выводя из строя оружие ближайших противников. Эта способность делит бонус к урону между членами отряда. **Осколочный Щит — Месу окружает барьер энергии, отражающий пули обратно во врага. **Миротворец — Миса достает свои пистолеты-Регуляторы и с высочайшей фокусировкой расстреливает своих врагов одного за другим! *Альтернативный шлем для Мисы «Лонгхорн» доступен в Магазине! *Муталист Алад В *Новый Квест: Нулевой Пациент *Новый Босс: Муталист Алад В *Новое Оружие: **Новое оружие ближнего боя: Избавитель - Наносящий удары массивными парными клинками, Избавитель также использует встроенный дробовик. **Новое второстепенное оружие: Реконнасор - Разработанный что бы быстро испарять минералы с целью определения их состава, использовавшие его обнаружили, что он обладает такой же эффективностью в расчленении врагов. **Новое основное оружие: Парацист - Давшая слабину под действием биологии зараженных, это бывшее Квантой оружие теперь стреляет органикой и обладает гарпуновидным отростком. **Новое оружие Арчвинг: Парный Декурион. Двойной поток высокоточного огня. Декурион специально разработан для ведения боя в безвоздушном пространств. **Новое Оружие Синдикатов: Каждое оружие имеет измененные характеристики, а также встроенную Справедливость / Истину / Энтропию / Последовательность / Чистоту / Упадок - чтобы отражать природу каждого синдиката. *** : Bэйкор Мэрлок *** : Телос Акболто *** : Синоидальный Реконнасор *** : Парная Цестра Секура *** : Санкти Кастанас *** : Ракта Баллистика *Новые Стойки: **Искупитель: Решающий Момент: Огнестрельные очереди в промежутке между смертельными, рубящими атаками **Венка: Шторм Вермиллиона: завихрения между атаками с разворота **Глефа: Астральные Сумерки. Орбитальные рубящие, хлесткие атаки *Новые враги-Зараженные: **Новый противник – Деготь-Муталист МОА: Выпускает смолоподобную слизь, замедляющую врагов **Новый противник – Роевик-Муталист МОА: Выпускает Рой спор заражения. **Новый противник – Мать Выводка: Создает личинок, что бы атаковать её цели. **Новый противник – Фурункулер: Покрытые нарывами, которые становятся коконами при получении урона **Новый противник – Личинка: Способны подавить противника своим числом *Новая кастомизация - скины Лизет: *Добавлена Новая опция - Переприсоединение. *Добавлены новые иконки а Выживаниях для будущих Кислородных Капсул. *Новый загрузочный экран! Теперь можно увидеть свой кастомизированый Лисет! *Добавлено выпадение ресурсов из противников на миссиях Арчвинг! *Игроки теперь могут изменять внешний вид своих Лизет с помощью скинов и палитр цветов! Вы можете изменить ваш Лисет через Меню->Экипировка->Установка Декораций->Настроить обшивку. *В Магазине доступны следующие скины: **Скин Лизет: Хима **Скин Лизет: Куза **Скин Лизет: Зика *Новые типы миссий - Мобильная Оборона на Ледяной Планете! Изменения *Изменения в точности стрельбы противника: **Отныне, точность стрельбы противников целиком и полностью будет динамическая и реагировать на действия и движения игрока. **Спринт, подкат, прыжок и бег по стенам, будут уменьшать точность и чем быстрее перемещение - тем сильнее разница в точности. *Расширение Локации - Ледяная Планета а *Улучшены настройки текстур при движении. *Изменены иконки на экране Синдикатов для лучшего отображения переводов на другие языки. *Улучшена окраска масок. *Улучшена результативность внутриигровых точек распространения. *У Варфрейма будет проигрываться стандартная анимация при предварительном просмотре Сигилы *Обновлены синдикатовские моды оружия, теперь они показывают, то именно улучшают. *Игроки теперь могут менять движение вверх и вниз на любую другую кнопку геймпада. *Некоторые коридоры и подиумы получили косметический ремонт! *Выполнено несколько изменений по оптимизации с целью уменьшить потребление памяти. *Улучшены звуковые эффекты при атаке многочисленных сил Синдикатов. *Улучшены звуковые эффекты при многочисленной атаке МОА. *Улучшено изображение многих анимаций на обучающих уровнях. *Удалена часть проблем с изображением (спрайты) для увеличения памяти шейдера. *Проделано много работ для улучшения памяти. *Улучшено колесо выбора расходников для того, чтобы облегчить выбор. *Добавлен таймер для способности Сарины Линька. *Обновлена страница инвентаря для отображения изменений ПИ после Обновления 14. *Удалены ненужные описания от Ордиса при прохождении Теорем Лимбо. *Обновлены визуальные эффекты Велоцитуса, увеличено визуальное сопровождение при дальнем выстреле. *Удалено слово «заряд» из описания Сколиака в Кодексе, так как это больше не актуально. *Отрегулировано много настроек эффектов освещения, вспышек и частиц. *Оборона и Выживание теперь также ограничены по времени при Заражении или Вторжении, как и при Алертах. *Шифры первой панели на миссиях Выживания теперь всегда буду легче, независимо от уровня врагов. *Исправлено зависание Модов при торговле в Додзё. Теперь отображается, сколько Модов было предложено. *Добавлена возможность Увеличение на экранах Модов и Улучшения. *Изменено восприятие боссами игроков с Рангом 0, что должно предотвратить увеличение силы босса, если к сессии присоединяется игрок с высшим рангом. *Теперь способность Фроста Заморозка действует похоже с Огненным Шаром Эмбер. *Увеличены награды за «Вспышки» на «серьезных» планетах: награды удвоены. *Изменения модов Улучшения Способностей: **Обновлен Длительный Паралич (Валькирия) так, что противники лежал на земле оглушенные и открыты для добиваний. **Противники, попавшие под воздействие Дикой Тишины (Банши) теперь уязвимы для добиваний, когда находятся под эффектами контроля. **Уменьшена дистанция притяжения но увеличина сила Пикирующей Бомбондировки (Зефир+Агумент). **Слегка увеличен радиус и урон для Нейтронной Звезды (Нова). **Уменьшена скорость исцеления от Лечебного Отлива (Гидроид). Так же увеличена затрата энергии с 2 до 5. **Нерушимый Рывок (Рино) имеет усиленный эффект. **Уменьшение количество Цепей Тесла (Вобан) одновременно задействованых. Теперь соединяются до 4 разных сфер Тесла. **Убраны затраты щитов и здоровья у Некроса при использовании Спасенной Души (Некрос) Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не получал награду, если во время завершения последней миссии в наборе миссий Вторжения само Вторжение заканчивалось. Теперь имеется период, длиной в один час, который дается на выполнение миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Зараженные МОА навсегда становились замедленными, если замедляющая ловушка Орокин была уничтожена в то время как МОА находился на ней. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой панель Глобального Состояния перекрывала панель уведомлений. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не мог изменить функции кнопок на контроллере, если схема управления была инвентирована. *Исправлена проблема с Огненным Ударом Эмбер, что наносила урон единожды, вместо постоянного. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Звезда Пустоты Новы вызывала "заморозку" игры. *Исправлено множество багов с модами Аугментами. *Исправлены ошибки с отображением цен и прокруткой при просмотре вкладок Прайм Доступа и Прайм Украшений в Рынке. *Исправлена ошибка с некорректно выравненными объектами на карте Ледяная Планета. *Исправлена ошибка с французским, итальянским и русским пользовательским интерфейсом, при которой разные надписи на панели завершения миссии перекрывали друг друга. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой меню Матчмейкинга застревало на экране игрока после входа в панель Навигации. *Исправлены проблемы с навигацией контроллера/геймпада во время просмотра Тренировок в Кодексе *Исправлена ошибка меню интерфейса, при выборе и навигации в левом вверхнем окне при выборе снаряжения. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой строки текста на некоторых языках "сбегали" с экрана при просмотре статей в Кодексе. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой надпись на кнопке Эвакуация в миссиях Обороны и Перехвата превышала размер кнопки, на которой она расположена. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли использовать левый джойстик, чтобы принять приглашение, когда они смотрели на карточку игрока или использовалю меню Матчмейкинга. *Исправлен баг с авто-принятием в отряд при приглашениях. *Исправлено множество багов с лифтами в локации на Ледяной Планете *Исправлен баг, где игрокам не сообщается при нажатии на планету и точку на карте. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Линька Сарины не исчезала по окончании способности. Так же убрано изобрание Линьки после ее уничтожения. *Исправлен баг с Наградами за Логин, что приводили к "заморозке" игры *Исправлен баг с текстурами дверей а, что позволяло игрокам видеть вне предел уровней. *Исправлен баг с фразой "Враг" если пометить заложника во время миссии Спасения *Исправлен баг, где противники под воздействием Контроль Разума (Никс) могли быть убиты только клиентами, не хостом *Исправлен спавн ящиков и НПС внутри стен/земли. *Исправлена проблема с триггером спавна, что игроки появлялись вне уровней. *Исправлен баг с триггером спавна, что приводило к тому, когда игроки бесконечно телепортировались между двух мест. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой расширенная мини-карта иногда не функционировала после присоединения к начатой миссии. *Исправлен баг с обозначением точности % если активировать Моды на негативную точность. *Исправлен баг с игроками, который могли использовать Арчвинг раньше третьей части квеста на Арчвинг тем, что выпрыгивали в окно. Всё логично, но не верно. *Исправлен баг с наложением локаций друг на друга на некоторых уровнях. *Исправлен баг с проявлением зараженных локацих на заданиях не связанных с Зараженными. *Исправлен баг с украшениями корабля, что иногда не считались купленными *Исправлен баг с определением способности Новы. *Исправлен баг с ящиками и контейнерами, что появлялись Красными и Зелеными для клиентов и хостов. *Исправлен баг с "Авто-Заполнением" модов, где иногда вставлялись одинаковые моды разных уровней. Теперь будут в приоритете моды высшего ранга и по определенными типам. *Исправлен баг, что шифраторы не решают головоломки а. *Исправлен баг с не отображением ресурсов в инвентаре игрока. *Исправлен баг с ошибкой, что возникает при прокрутки инвентаря *Исправлен баг с попыткой реконнекта на задание после вылета с миссии. *Исправлен баг, где противники не получали урона от способности Нерушимый Рывок (Рино + Аугмент). И теперь более правильное удвоение урона к взрывам. *Исправлен баг с Сигилом Ранга, что не правильно отображался в Диораме Профиля. *Исправлен баг с музыкой Сталкера, что не было слышно из-за музыки самого уровня. *Исправлен баг не отображения окна чата "Глобальный" на борту Лисета *Исправлен баг с профилем, если включить чужой профиль во время просмотра своего - можно увидеть свою статистику *Исправлен баг, где на задании по Раскопкам не видно сканер. (но видно точки и эффекты) *Исправлен баг, где если выйти с аккаунта а потом залогинить в новый - настройки управления будут измененны. *Исправлен баг, где нельзя было выйти с Магазина. *Исправлен баг с летающими кусками льда, как показано здесь: https://forums.warfr...espawn-outside/ *Исправлено множество проблем локализации и правильности тестов. *Исправлен опечатка на Инфузия Кары (Оберон+Аугмент) *Исправлен баг с ошибкой, если сразу после загрузки в игру включить "Показать Профиль" *Исправлен баг с исчезновением противников, после попадание и смерти внутри Отлив (Гидроид) *Исправлен баг с невозможностью делать стелс-добивания после использования Бури Клинков (Эш) Обновление 15.5.1 Изменения *Увеличен радиус действия "замедляющего геля" после уничтожения Тар Муталист МОА. *Аугмент Яркая Чистота (Скана) теперь можно использовать на Скане Прайм. *Несколько поправок для звуков выстрелов Реконнасор. *Название Ивента теперь будет отображаться на звездной карте на Алертах. *Муталиста Алада V теперь нельзя оглушить электрошоком. *Гранаты (способностей) Вобана теперь имеют собственные уникальные текстуры! *Спрятанный "Beep Boop Paint Bot" не должен быть найден! Те из вас кто с новым слоем,наслаждайтесь! *Добавлены новые позы стрельбы на Реконнасор. Исправления *Исправлена дыра на Ледяной Планете, куда игроки могли упасть. *Исправлено отображение элементов интерфейса в Кодексе. *Исправлена ошибка в невозможности выполнить квест "Пациент Ноль" *Исправлена проблема с перемещением лаунчера. *Исправлены точки спавна летающих противников на Ледяной Планете - Мобильная Оборона. *Исправлена способность Месы - Миротворец, что не затрачивала энергию. А так же - перемещение противников во время истекания кровью. *Исправлена ошибка путей у НПС, так как они иногда падали в смертельные пропасти. *Исправлена ошибка застревания Зараженных Древних при спавне на Локациях Астероида Гриниир. *Исправлена ошибка чертежа Парных Декурионов в клане. Это чертеж из магазина, Вы сможете создать это оружие когда добудете части. *Исправлено описание Реконнасор в Кодексе, как ранее - дупликат Лато. Обновление 15.5.2 Изменения *Порог необходимости Оптимизации Кеша снижен, чтобы это не происходило так часто. Теперь лончер запускает оптимизацию только в случае если около 1/3 данных нуждается в ней. *Добавлены некоторые исправления в звуки стрельбы Реконнасора. *Добавлен звук скрытного убийства для Редимера (Искупителя) при атаке врагов, замороженных Глаксионом. *Убраны неизданные/незаконченные моды из Кодекса (Буря Вермилиона/Астральные Сумерки). Исправления *Исправления для способности Некроса Тине Мёртвых при возрождении Куброу. Порождённые Куброу теперь имеют корректные визуальные эффекты и умирают при завершении действия способности. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Личинки Матери Выводка оставались на игроках, попавших в Изгнание Лимбо. *Исправлена ошибка отсутствия кнопок "Назад" на Диорамах/сообщениях, которые уведомляют игроков о необходимости перезапустить игру. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки видели две точки "C" на Арчвинг Перехватах после миграции хоста. *Исправлена некорректная работа Модов энергоэффективности на способностях Некроса – Осквернить и Валькирии - Разрывающий шнур. *Исправлена ошибка частоты появления врагов на миссиях мобильной обороны на локациях Ледяной Планеты. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Древние Заражённые не атаковали игроков в ближнем бою. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Преобразование не срабатывало если использовалось более одного типа модов. *Исправлены ошибка, возникавшие в случаях если игрок пытался запустить Квест Нулевой Пациент предварительно не открыв Эриду. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой таймеры способностей фреймов переставали обновляться, если игрок был захвачен/отпущен ошейником Алада Ви. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок мог быть ранен Заражённым Аладом Ви, находясь под действием Изгнания Лимбо. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой награды с отменённых Сигналов Тревоги появлялись в последующих листах наград за Миссии. Это было замечено после того как игрок отменял Сигнал тревоги, а затем начинал новую Миссию. Обновление 15.5.3 Добавления *Хабы Тэнно: Игроки-Основатели и игроки 15 ранга (и выше) могу присоединиться к нашему стресс-тесту Хаба на Венере на карте Веспер. Пожалуйста, помните, что тест - это далеко не конечный вид Хабов и мы высоко ценим помощь со стороны тестеров! Несколько напоминаний: *Удостоверьтесь, что выбран режим игры Соло *Могу возникать некоторые заминки, наберитесь терпения! *Будьте благоразумны при совершении падений с уступов! Изменения *Замедляющая слизь Дегтевых МОА более не влияет на цели обороны. *Миньоны Заражённых теперь не будут издавать после при смерти. *Снижена частота напоминаний от Лотос, теперь она будет говорить о не начатых квестах лишь раз в три дня. *Теперь сразу несколько NPC смогут использовать канаты одновременно. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой улучшение модов на силу способностей сокращало отражающую способность способности Осколочный Щит Мисы. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на миссиях Арквинг Перехватов противники могли получать очки не владея точками. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Личинки Матери Выводка не отпадали от Лимбо при попадании в Изгнание. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способности Заражённого Алада Ви ранили игроков в Изгнании Лимбо в то время как сам Алад находился вне его. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Заражённые прыгали с уступов за пределы карты, доводя себя до самоубийства, после миграции хоста. (подробнее) *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в Кодексе оказывались ложные данные. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Сияющее Копьё Экскалибура переставало работать на миссиях с Ульями Заражённых. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой клиентам не засчитывались достижения, отслеживающие убийства от нанесённого урона. *Исправлена редкая ошибка, когда ключи и предметы проваливались под пол. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой дроны противников застревали в объектах/крутились на месте. Это также должно исправить поведение Орокин Дронов на миссиях Обороны Бездны. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой враги могли выцеливать вашу текущую позицию не имея реальной возможности вас видеть. *Исправления геометрии местности, приводившей ранее к застреваниям Заражённого Алада Ви. *Исправлены "падения" нового лончера при нажатии кнопки Играть. *Исправлена проблема, связанная со Скорпионами . *Исправлено расположение брони Дендра на Мисе. *Исправлен ряд ошибок в навигации для ИИ Обновление 15.5.4 Изменения *Теперь в Хабах используется правильный алгоритм переопределения вместо обычного уменьшения поля зрения, теперь пользовательские настройки работают корректно. *Проведена оптимизация серверов Хабов для вмещения большего числа игроков единовременно. *Убран незавершённый Nullifier Spaceman () из таблиц спавна. *Добавлены звуковые эффекты при заклинивании оружия. Исправления *Исправлено несколько "вылетов" игры со стороны Клиентов во время простоя в Хабах. *Исправлены некоторые заминки, а также проведена оптимизация использования памяти при подключении к Хабам. *Исправления физики одежды. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы в звуковых эффектах способностей Мисы Баллистическая Батарея и Тир. Обновление 15.5.5 Стресс тест Тэнно Хабов: Тестирование Ретранслятора на Веспере продолжается! Теперь Тэнно Хабы доступны всем игрокам, поддержавшим проект через покупку Прайм Доступа, а также всем игрокам выше 10 Ранга Мастерства! *Помните: **Лишь часть Тэнно имеет доступ к Ретранслятору Веспера на Венере. **Могут возникать различные заминки, просим вас набраться терпения, мы всё ещё проводим некоторые настройки Хабов! Добавления *Были добавлены Рождественские Украшения для Додзё и Лисет! *Посмотреть на наши праздничные нововведения в Магазин можно . Изменения *Изменены тайминги для приёмов приседания и уклонения для геймпадов. *Снижен взрывной урон, получаемый от снарядов Деготь-Муталист МОА. *Увеличен радиус распространения звуков вокруг Заражённых Ульев (Hives). *Улучшена анимация добивания для Избавителя. *Улучшены анимации для нового Метательного оружия. *Обновлены навигационные карты для возвышенных областей карт Ледяной Планеты Миссий *Мобильной Обороны, ранее эти области были недоступны. *Добавлено больше охранных терминалов на карты Ледяной Планеты чтобы предотвратить застревания игроков в каких-либо комнатах. *Выход игрока их Хаба более не должен вызывать появление экрана Окончания Миссии. *Удалены метки союзников с некоторых NPC в Тэнно Хабах. *Скорректированы тайминги анимаций Эмоций Тэнно. *Оружие, имеющее два режима стрельбы, более не сможет использовать основной режим стрельбы пока активен вторичный. Это исправление коснётся оружия, которое требует удерживать кнопку для ведения вторичного огня. *Способность Власть над разумом Никс теперь можно отключить в любой момент. *При открытии Колеса Эмоций или Колеса Снаряжений автоматически будет подсвечиваться активные в данный момент Эмоция или Снаряжение. *Изменения оружия: **Парацист, Реконнасор, Синоид Реконнасор и Избавитель получили усиления в точности как описано ниже: ***Избавитель: ****Базовый урон Разрез увеличен с 40 до 60 ****Выстрел получил усиление по дальности и убойности с 15 до 30 ***Реконнасор: ****Увеличен урон от луча в секунду ****Увеличена скорострельность ****Сокращено потребление боезапаса ****Увеличен урон с 30 до 50 ****Увеличены общий боезапас и обойма до 375 и 50 соответственно ****Урон Синоидального Реконнасора увеличен до 210 в секунду. ****Статус срабатывания Синоидального Реконассора увеличен до 20%/сек ****Магазин Синоидального увеличен до 75 ****Множитель критического урона и Шанс Критического урона установлены: Реконассор 1.5x/5% Синоидальный 2x/10% ***Парацист: ****Увеличена скорострельность в пределах очереди с 200 до 500, также сокращена задержка между самими очередями ****Увеличен Шанс Критического Урона до 5.0% ****Увеличен Множитель Критического Урона с 1.5 до 2.0 ****Уменьшено количество боезапаса, поглощаемого альтернативным режимом стрельбы ****Увеличена скорострельность для альтернативного режима ****Значительно сокращена зарядка альтернативного режима стрельбы Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Мисы Баллистическая Батарея помечалась как "Способность используется" при попытке активации. *Исправлена ошибка некорректного расположения Мисы при использовании способности Тир возле стен. *Исправлены ошибки, возникающие при получении новых рангов Синдикатов в русскоязычной версии игры. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой информация/сообщение от Обороняющихся в Тёмном Секторе автоматически стиралась если у них не оставалось резервов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой аура Коррозийный Выброс усиливала броню Заражённого Роя! *Исправлены ошибки, при которых игроки иногда проваливались под текстуры на локациях Ледяной Планеты. *Исправлена дыра на коридорной Арчвинг Миссии а *Исправлена ошибка, при которой главное становилось недоступным и перекрывалось иными текстовыми элементами (как то - цели миссии, метками, никами игроков). *Исправлена ошибка, при которой слизь Деготь-Муталист МОА могла ранить Лимбо в то время как он находился в Изгнании. *Исправления для маршрутов противников, проходящих по тоннелям для кораблей на локациях Ледяной Планеты. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Парацист не использовал анимацию стрельбы очередями во время стрельбы. *Исправлены ошибки, при которых способности Миротворец Мисы, Псионические заряды Никс и Катаклизм Лимбо оказывали влияние на врагов, невосприимчивых к атакам Тэнно. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой показатели не отображались корректно при установке модов на оружие с показателем скорострельности ниже 1. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторые типы оружия не имели правильных атак в подкате из-за чего игроки иногда могли чувствовать себя "разбитыми" при использовании "продвинутых" манёвров. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой альтернативный шлем для Мисы мог быть получен бесплатно при крафте или простой покупке этого фрйема. Все шлемы, полученные таким образом изъяты. Обновление 15.5.6 Изменения *Эффект нанитового облака Роевиков-Муталистов МОА теперь становится толще только когда атакует игрока, а не противников и игрока. *Фоновая музыка на миссиях Арчвинга теперь немного тише. *Добавлена поддержка контроллера/геймпада для экрана кастомизации Лизет. *Сделаны некоторые визуальные улучшения в Скайбоксе Хаба. *Использовать Расходники и Снаряжение в Хабе теперь нельзя. *Были проведены некоторые изменения, касающиеся звуков шагов ИИ. *Миссии, которые были отменены или провалены, больше не дают Влияние Синдикатов. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, когда Мать Выводка Зараженных не могла подняться после того как её сбили с ног. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Фурункулеры зараженных спаунили противников бесконечно. *Исправлена способность Экскалибура Сияющее Копье не оглушало противников, переживших атаку. *Исправлена ошибка, когда луч Реконнасора оставался после использования атаки в ближнем бою в подкате. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Личинки Зараженных могли прыгать на невидимые цели или на те цели, которые находятся намного дальше дистанции их прыжка. *Исправлен неправильный расчет скорострельности для оружия с механизмом стрельбы «Зарядка», когда экипируются моды, влияющие на скорострельность. *Исправлены некоторые сломанные отметки для целей миссии на Ледяных Планетах. *Исправлена ошибка, когда противники могли стрелять сквозь контейнеры, окружающие цель Мобильной Обороны на Ледяных Планетах. *Исправлена ошибка с отменой миссии в середине игры, если вы не являетесь хостом. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Реконассор стрелял иногда используя стандартный цвет энергии, если игрок прекращал бежать во время стрельбы. *Исправлены некоторые дыры на миссиях а Арчвинга. Смотрите эту тему *Исправлено пропадание звука стрельбы Велоцитуса, так же откорректированы некоторые анимации стрельбы этого оружия. *Исправлена проблема с закрывающими друг друга вкладками Кодекса при возвращении в основное меню Кодекса после выбора вкладки с Противниками. *Исправлена проблема, когда игроки застревали в воздухе после восстановления от Контроля Мутировавшим Аладом В. *Исправлена проблема, когда включался Спринт после посещения комнаты в хабе. Больше никаких фонтанов с энергией бега! *Исправлены некоторые краши клиента. Обновление 15.5.7 Добавления *Эмоции теперь доступны для использования на миссиях! Так как стресс-тестирование Хабов идёт хорошо мы решили добавить рабочие Эмоции (для хоста и клиентов) и в обычные миссии, их можно активировать из меню Снаряжения. *Добавлена Эмоция "Следуй за мной!" *Оружие Синдикатов теперь можно продавать! Игроки теперь смогут обмениваться ТОЛЬКО не использованным оружием без ранга. Изменения *Проведён ряд локализационных обновлений. *Теперь Мать Выводка, Роевик-Муталист МОА, Деготь-Муталист МОА и Фурункулер добавлены в обычные миссии с Заражёнными! *Убран Кошмарный Режим из последней миссии квеста Нулевой Пациент. *Доступ к колёсам Снаряжения и Эмоций изменён! Играющие с клавиатуры смогут как и прежде вызывать меню удерживанием на кнопку (по умолчанию), в тоже время и использующие геймпады игроки смогут вызывать это меню простым нажатием. *Изменения оружия: **Брэйтон Прайм: ***Увеличен физический урон с 25 до 35 ***Увеличен шанс срабатывания с 10.0% до 20.0% ***Увеличен множитель крит. урона с 1.5 до 2.0 ***Увеличена скорострельность ***Увеличена обойма с 50 до 75 ***Уменьшен общий боезапас до 375 Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой использование Эмоций во время действия способности позволяло свободно передвигаться. Теперь Эмоции не воспроизводятся если фрейм уже находится в какой-либо анимации. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой происходила принудительная эвакуация игроков на миссиях Арчвинг Перехватов в пределах границ локации. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Миротворец Мисы подписывалась как "Нет цели" в случае если рядом не было цели для атаки. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Затмение Мираж убирала с ней праздничный скин. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой после падения с обрыва на Тесте на 15-й Ранг Мастерства игрок мог попасть в "бесконечную петлю" телепортации. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой при использовании способности Миротворец Мисы камера не дрожала при выстрелах. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой при использовании способности Миротворец Мисы она стреляла не в противников, а в то место, куда указывает прицел. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в длинных игровых сессиях при использовании способности Вихря Вобана могли возникать проблемы с производительностью, а как результат и падения FPS. Обновление 15.5.7.1 Исправления *Исправлен запуск/сворачивание клиента в полноэкранном режиме, окатывая предыдущие фиксы DirectX 11. *Исправлены Конклавы, которые до этого не запускались. Обновление 15.5.8 Изменения *Любая Эмоция теперь может быть прервана использованием другой Эмоции. *Способность Заражённого Алада Ви теперь не сможет подчинять игроков, истекающих кровью, вместо этого ошейник теперь будет возвращаться к Аладу. *Противники, появившиеся из других противников, уже находящихся в Изгнании Лимбо теперь также будут попадать в Изгнание автоматически (как в случае с Фурункулерами). *Внесены некоторые изменения в анимации заряжаемых способностей Кубрау. *Секторы Миссий теперь всегда будут показывать тип миссии Сигнала Тревоги/Операции если игрок выделит Сектор, который занят Сигналом/Операцией в данный момент. *Внесены некоторые правки в звуки Пистолетов-Регуляторов Мисы, в дополнение к некоторым визуальным исправлениям способности Миротворец. *Оптимизация эффективности потокового оружия при использовании против толп врагов. *Изменения варфреймов **Тринити]: ***Изменения в способности Энергетический Вампир: ****Урон теперь идёт непосредственно по здоровью вместо обычного Режущего урона (игнорируя броню). ****Урон теперь рассчитывается только от показателя Здоровье, а не Здоровье + Щиты. ****Урон будет рассчитываться исходя из текущего показателя Здоровья или от его четверти, в зависимости от того, что больше. ****Урон всегда будет не менее 5 единиц Здоровья за импульс. ****Теперь вы не сможете применить способность против целей, которые заведомо не получат от неё урона, особенно это касается стадий временной неуязвимости некоторых Боссов. ****Несколько Тринити теперь не смогут получать энергию от одной цели одновременно. ****Игроки более не смогут получать энергию при использовании способностей Поглощение Никс или Миротворец Мисы. Исправления *Исправлен ряд проблем с NVIDIA® Optimus™ и DirectX 11. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой можно было передавать не Синдикатовскую версию Гаммакора. *Исправлены различные ошибки, которые вызывал Контроль Разума Заражённого Алада Ви со способностями некоторых фреймов. *Исправлены ошибки, возникавшие когда Контроль Разума Заражённого Алада Ви воздействовал на игроков, находившихся в воздухе. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок, попавший под Контроль Заражённого Алада Ви, использовал комбинацию Alt+F4, тем самым лишая Алада возможности использовать ошейник до конца миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой не все украшения в Додзё вовремя подгружались при первом посещении Додзё. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой луч Гаммакора не всегда был виден во время стрельбы. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой недавно заспаунившиеся противники могли ранить Лимбо пока он в Изгнании, но не в Катаклизме. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки не могли торговать Мистическими Шлемами. *Исправлен ряд проблем при использовании меню Снаряжение в инвентаре. *Исправлен ряд ошибок на локациях Ледяной Планеты, в том числе связанные с лифтами и разделением зон. *Исправлены неверные локализации при завершении Тестов на 15/16 Ранги Мастерства. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой интерфейс отображал неверные сведения о том, на какой миссии находится друг в случае, если Сектор миссии был занят Операцией. *Исправлены ошибки с Гаммакором, вызванные использованием модов Двойной ствол, Смертоносный Ливень и Искатель одновременно. *Исправлен ряд ошибок, приводивших к вылетам из игры, сделав космос более безопасным местом для всех нас. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой , использующий метательное оружие, мог упасть с края уступа. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли пролистать дальше 54-го слота для фреймов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сообщение о Контроле Разума Алада Ви транслировалось на неверном языке для хоста. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой описание Рино Прайм в Кодексе было неверным в немецкой локализации. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой наплечники Дедал некорректно прицеплялись к Мисе. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой и Защитники и Нападавшие на Рельс видели одно и тоже сообщение "Миссия выполнена" вне зависимости от исхода. *Улучшено прицеливание Глефы при рикошете. *Несколько Тринити теперь не смогут получать энергию от одной цели одновременно. *Игроки более не смогут получать энергию при использовании способностей Поглощение Никс или Миротворец Мисы. Обновление 15.5.9 Изменения *Способность Мисы Миротворец теперь автоматически наводится на цели, попавшие в зону действия способности во время удержания кнопки огня нажатой. Период разгона теперь не будет сбрасываться в случае, если все ближайшие враги мертвы. *Повелители драков теперь будут выбивать у вас оружие из рук только если экипированы пистолет или винтовка (наверное всё же имеется в виду основное или второстепенное виды оружия). *Обнуляющие солдаты Корпуса были отправлены на Цербер в качестве подкрепления местным войскам а. *Подправлена частота спауна новых мобов Заражённых на некоторых начальных миссиях. *Уменьшен шанс оглушения некоторых врагов на Миссиях Арчвинг. Исправления *Исправлен ряд ошибок, из-за которых некоторые игроки не получали награды, указанные в результатах таких миссий как Обороны и Перехваты. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к падению игры в случае если игрок на Мираж использовал Торид и способность Зеркальная Галерея являясь клиентом. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не видели всех украшений в Додзё при его посещении. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой счётчик Миссий Вторжения не засчитывал миссии если само Вторжение закончилось в течение миссии. *Исправлены ошибки при подключении к Чату игры, связанные с отключением некоторых служб операционной системы. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к появлению серого квадрата в списке подобранного лута (в нижней части экрана). *Исправлена ошибка, при которой пистолеты Регуляторы Мисы не убирались после использования в случае отсутствия у игрока иного оружия (на пример при краже оружия Повелителем драков). *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к застреванию Мисы в способности Миротворец из-за Подчинения Заражённым Аладом V. *Исправления ряда вылетов игры. *Исправления ряда локализационных ошибок в описании Модов и Сигила Мастерства. Обновление 15.6.0 600px|center Добавления *Подкрепления Тенно: **Кохм: Вашему вниманию представляем новый, плазменный дробовик Кохм, с уникальной механикой задержки курка! С каждым выстрелом в быстрой очереди, Кохм выпускает дополнительный болт, летальная эффективность которого увеличивается с каждым нажатием курка! *Станции Тенно теперь открыты для всех! За прошедшие пару недель, обладатели наборов Основателей, Прайм Доступов и Рангов 10+, имели отличную возможность протестировать на что способны Станции. С финалом предварительных тестов, мы рады пригласить всех Тенно на новую фазу, но вам следует учесть тот факт, что ближайшие несколько недель, вас будут ожидать калибровки и изменения. Будьте внимательны к тому, что должно пройти достаточно времени и поправок до того момента, как Станции будут полностью безопасны для собрания Тенно. Мы вам гарантируем то, что будем оповещать о всех временных отключениях Станции на протяжении этого времени. Для того, что бы Тенно было легче понимать Станции, мы вам даем список доступных на данный момент особенностей начиная от нового контента, вплоть до приятного времяпровождения: *Станции теперь доступны на многих планетах, теперь это отличный способ отыскать Тенно, желающих выполнить Миссии в этом секторе. **Игроки теперь могут создавать/вступать в отряды прямо в Станции, а после - использовать Консоль Управления, что бы выполнять разные миссии в секторе. (Северное Крыло) **Игроки теперь могут изменять и выбирать свое снаряжение для походов на задания, эти изменения повлияют и на рядом стоящих Тенно. **Каждый Синдикат теперь имеет собственную комнату внутри Станции Тенно, они будут более чем рады торговать своими наградами лицом к лицу, нежели через консоль Лисета. **У каждого Синдиката теперь есть представитель, который собирает Медальоны, как новую валюту для заработка. **Множество украшений было сделано специально для Станций Тенно! Исследуйте и рассмотрите каждый из нескольких уровней, доступных в Concourse. **Теперь НИП(NPC) выглядят более живыми с новыми анимациями. *Торговец Бездны **Баро Ки'Тиир - человек с изысканным вкусом, имеет широкий выбор предметов на продажу, которые рад выторговать на те уникальные предметы, что Тенно находят в Бездне. Следует учесть в внимание тот факт, что его нахождения в Станции Тенно является довольно редким, но его можно обнаружить в главном зале, представлен он Киосками Дукат. **Игроки могут торговать лишними деталями Прайм в обмен на Орокин Дукаты, единственная валюта, которую принимает Баро Ки'Тиир." **Орокин Дукаты (вместе с некоторой суммой Кредитов) можно обменять у Баро Ки'Тиира на уникальный моды, оружие и предметы украшений. **Появления Баро Ки'Тиира в Хабах - полностью случайное и то, на несколько дней. **Некоторые предметы Баро, можно обменивать с другими игроками. *Магазин Дарво Во время изучения Станции, Тенно может обнаружить Магазин Дарво, к сожалению закрытый в это время. Но всё же - Дарво никогда не упустит отличную возможность рекламы! Можете зайти и сказать ему привет, только не споткнитесь о его строй-материалы. *Новые Медальоны Синдикатов Медальоны теперь доступны на миссиях Синдикатов. Медальоны являются новой валютой для синдикатов, равносильно Кредитам. Каждый Синдикат имеет свой уникальный вид Медальонов, но независимо от их внешнего вида, все медальоны считаются одной валютой! Все они оцениваются Положением! Когда вы будете готовы обменять Медальоны, просто направляйтесь в Станцию Тенно на выбор, посетите своего торговца из Синдиката и выберите сколько вы хотите обменять. Разные ранги Медальонов дают разное Положения, так что советуем вам - заранее всё планировать, Тенно. *Новые Моды Усиления для Варфреймов: **Мы сотрудничали с Советом Дизайна и собрали несколько Аугментов вместе, но так же - добавили некоторые свои! Мы дадим список модов, которые доступны у Синдикатов: ***Эш: Сюрикен: Искатель Сюрикен: Удары ослабляют врагов, уменьшая их броню на 35%/45%/55%/70% на 2/4/6/8 секунд. ***Банши: Сонар: Резонанс: Враги, убитые выстрелом в слабое место провоцируют новый Сонар на 50%/65%/80%/100% от оставшегося времени действия. ***Эмбер: Огненный Взрыв: Пугающее Пламя: Каждый импульс имеет 40%/60%/80%/100% шанс наложить эффект испуга. ***Экскалибур: Рассекающий Рывок: Колеблющий Рывок: Каждый удар по врагу увеличивает счётчик ближнего боя на 1/2/3/4. ***Фрост: Ледяная Волна: Ледяная Волна Сопротивления: Оставляет ледяной след, который замедляет попавших в него врагов на 4/6/8/10 секунд. ***Гидроид: Приливная Волна: Прилив Безнаказанности: Снимает все эффекты и даёт неуязвимость к ним на x секунд вам и союзникам, попавшим под волну на 3/4/5/6 секунд. ***Лимбо: Заряд Разлома: Поток Разлома: Множитель урона увеличивается на 5%/10%/15%/20% за каждого врага в Разломе. ***Локи: Обезоруживающее Излучение: Разоружающее Облучение: Враги получат эффект радиации на 3/6/9/12 секунд. ***Мэг: Поляризация Щита: Перенос Щита: Создаёт небольшой купол-щит вокруг Мег, дающий защиту в 15%/25%/35%/50% от повреждённых щитов врагов. ***Мираж: Затмение: Полутень: Эффект распространяется на союзников в радиусе 3/3/4/5 метров с эффективностью 25%/50%/75%/100%. ***Миса: Тир: Пламя Выстрела: Тир оказывает ослепляющий эффект в радиусе 5/6/7/8 метров на 4/5/6/7 секунд при переключении на другого игрока. ***Некрос: Осквернение: Лишение: Осквернение больше не потребляет энергию, но вместо неё поглощает 80/70/60/50 здоровья. ***Нова: Сброс Антивещества: Поглощающее Антивещество: Сброс Антивещества поглощает пули врагов, наращивая урон при взрыве. Радиус поглощения пуль 2/3/4/5 метров. ***Никс: Власть Над Разумом: Каприз Разума: Подконтрольная цель наносит на 60%/120%/200%/300% больший урон. ***Оберон: Святая Земля: : Повторное использование способности приведёт к поглощению первого каста, в том числе и оставшегося на очереди урона. 30%/40%/50%/60% шанса срабатывания. ***Рино: Железная Кожа: : Подрыв Железной Кожи нанесёт 40%/60%/80%/100% от оставшегося её здоровья как пронзающий урон. 30%/40%/50%/60% шанс срабатывания. ***Сарина: Линька: Линька Регенерации: После использования Линьки Сарина восстановит несколько процентов здоровья с течением времени. Продолжительность 8 секунд с восстановлением здоровья каждые 2 секунды. ***Тринити: Связь: Уменьшает броню попавших под действие Связи врагов на 15%/20%/25%/30%. ***Валькирия: Разрывающий Шнур: Шнур Раскачки: После использования Разрывающего Шнура следующие 1/2/3/4 не будут поглощать энергию, если игрок будет находиться в воздухе. ***Вобан: Бастилия: Отталкивающая Бастилия: Достигнув потолка вместимости получит 50%/65%/80%/100% шанс оттолкнуть новых врагов, попавших в радиус действия. ***Вольт: Ускорение: Шокирующее Ускорение: Враги, которых вы коснулись под действием способности получат 75/100/125/175 электрического урона с гарантированным шансом срабатывания. ***Зефир: Турбулентность: Реактивный Поток: Турбулентность увеличивает скорость передвижения на 15%/20%/25%/30% и скорость снарядов на 50%/65%/80%/100% для Зефир и её союзников. *Новый Игровой Режим: Налет а теперь доступен на миссии Sorath на Европе! начал разбирать обломки разбившихся на Европе кораблей в поисках ценных грузов, загружая ими тяжелые вездеходные машины, что бы отправить их с планеты. Наиболее ценные партии найденных грузов только-только были подготовлены к отправке... В этом и заключается ваша работа. Удостовериться, что эти секреты попадут в руки Тенно. Найдите партию груза Корпуса, затем безопасно доведите её через замороженные остатки разбившихся кораблей Корпуса Транспортные Средства корпуса были перенастроены, что бы получать энергию на прямую из Щитов Варфреймов. Защита груза (и друг друга) от огня противника — ключ к победе. *Нововведения: **Полихром (покраска Додзё) уже здесь! Как начать? Читайте ниже! ***Исследуйте цвета в Лаборатории Тенно. Каждый цвет требует Пигменты для исследования.Пигменты выпадают из перечисленных противников только тогда, когда выбрано необходимое исследование. После того, как ваш цвет исследован и вклад собран, используйте опцию «Покрасить» в выбранной комнате, внесите необходимые ресурсы и процесс покраски начнется! **Добавлена динамическая музыка для Башен Орокин и Руин Башен Орокин! Проверьте, включена ли музыка у вас в настройках, когда будете слушать последние изменения звуков в тайлсете Башен Орокин и Руин Башен. Или, если вы хотите послушать превью рабочей версии новой музыки, проверьте наши последние посты в «Мастерской Разработчиков»: **Покупка Партиями в Магазине уже здесь! Теперь вы можете покупать за раз сколько вам нужно, а не по одной штуке, как было ранее. **Полоса Препятствий в Додзё теперь оснащена Списком лидеров! Изменения *Обновлена иконка шлема Мисы Лонгхорн в Магазине. *Игроки теперь смогут улучшать Мутаторы Боезапаса для Винтовок, Стрел, Дробовиков и *Снайперских Винтовок с максимального 3го Ранга до максимального 5го Ранга с увеличенной эффективностью. *"Болтающаяся" косметика теперь использует ту-же систему определения столкновения что и Санданы. *Регуляторы Мисы теперь потребуется убирать в кобуру прежде чем ее способность Снайпер будет считаться законченной/деактивированной. *Муталист-Навигационные Координаты теперь имеют обновленные иконки. *Теперь урон от плевков Дёгтевых Заражённых МОА будет уменьшаться с течением времени. *Объект обороны теперь будет неуязвим для урона от плевков Дёгтевых Заражённых МОА. *Тип урона Дёгтевых Заражённых МОА изменён с радиоактивного на коррозийный. *Сокращено количество выстрелов, необходимое для сжатия прото-щита Солдата-Обнулителя. *Показатель Конклава мода Врождённый Талант теперь составляет 10 на максимальном уровне. *Большой Командный Восстановитель Патронов теперь даёт на 33% больше патронов, чем Средний Восстановитель. *Добавлены недостающие элементы окружения на миссии Обороны в Бездне. *Количество сканов для Редких Ящиков сокращено до 5, а Ультра Редких - до 3 *Изменения Арчвингов: **Усиления Парных Декурионов. ***Последнее Подкрепление Арчвинг, получат усиление к урону и к обьему обоймы. ***Режим стрельбы был изменен с полу-автомат на автоматический. **Усиление Велоситус ***Магнитный урон увеличен с 500 до 1200 ***Критический урон увеличен с 2 до 3 **Встроенный Магнит для выпадающих предметов ***Все игроки в режиме Арчвинг, обладают встренным магнитом для притяжения к себе различного лута. Это так же улучшит передвижение на миссиях Арчвинг. **Награды Арчвинг Перехват ***Теперь, на миссиях перехвата - в качестве наград выступают исключительно моды на Арчвинги, никаких других в таблице наград вы не встретите. **Бессконечное оглушение исправлено ***Общая интенсивность оглушения от противников уменьшена в бою. **Усиление модов ***Моды на критический шанс для ближнего боя и винтовок - усилен. *** Здоровье, Щиты, Броня моды на Арчвинг - усилены. **Общие Изменения Арчвинг: ***Моды параметров фреймов теперь не влияют на показатели Арчвингов. Теперь все фреймы будут одинаково хорошо подходить для полётов на Арчвинг, устраняя необходимость использовать лишь определённого фрейма для лучших показателей Космо Ниндзя. ***Все Арчвинги теперь имеют различные базовые показатели Здоровья/Щитов/Брони, которые могут быть изменены (новыми усиленными Модами). *Изменения Фреймов: **Линька Сарины теперь поможет снять Личинок из Матерей Выводка, Рой Нанитов, Искателей Катков и Пиявок. Исправления *Исправлено визуальное "перекрывание" одними объектами других в Додзё. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки могли заглянуть в Бездну, когда находились в Лаборатории Тенно в Додзё. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в Магазине отображалось неверное количество покупаемых игроком предметов в случае, если он вводил новое количество для покупки. *Исправлена ошибка отражения дверей в Бездне Орокин зеленым. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой украшения Лисета зависали в воздухе Док-станции Ретранслятора Веспера. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой большей части игроков приходилось ждать дольше при подключении к Тенно Хабу в случае, если игроки находились в Отряде. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не видели никаких визуальных эффектов, подбирая ёмкости Кислорода на миссиях Выживания. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли попасть в Додзё через Меню Клана, находясь в Тенно Хабе. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой враги появлялись лишь малыми группами по 2-3 на локациях Обороны Ледяной Планеты. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой враги, помеченные способностью Тринити Энергетический Вампир "застревали" в петле одной анимации. *Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти в случае, если игрок покидал отряд параллельно с тем, как хост отряда его отменял. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторые моды Синдикатов работали неправильно или не отображали усиления как описано в этой теме: *Исправлена задержка загрузки в течение видеовставки на Миссиях Арчвинг. *Исправлены все ошибки отображения на Reddit в Warframe теме *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Тир Мисы усиливала игроков-противников на миссиях Противостояния в Тёмных Секторах. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Эша Буря Клинков после первого убийства прицеливалась на врага, неуязвимого к этой способности. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторое Оружие Арчвинг не наносило урона целям Диверсии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой мод Токсичная Гниль не добавлял урона Майру. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на Лисет мигал индикатор Кузницы в случае, если игрок находился на Лисет во время обновления контента. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на Лисете мига индикатор Кузницы в случае, если игрок находился на Лисете во время обновления контента. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Лаборатория Тенно не отображалась на карте Кланового Додзё. Обновление 15.6.1 Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой было невозможно экипировать моды со схожими эффектами (моды концентрации и Стражей). *Исправлен ряд ошибок, приводивших к вылету игры и проблемам на Станциях (включая принудительные логауты). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой в Магазине был доступен для покупки не завершённый контент. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой нажатие на кнопку "I" могло вызывать различные проблемы с напарниками (Куброу/Стражи) *Исправлены Испанская и Португальская локализации для последних модов Усиления. Обновление 15.6.2 Изменения *Уменьшено время исследования цветов для Полихрома Додзё до 36 часов. *Только один цвет можно исследовать одновременно. *Убран след оружия на Станциях Тенно. *Изменения Арчвингов: **Применены улучшения Щитов/Здоровья/Выносливости/Энергии Арчвингов, теперь они возрастают с каждым уровнем (как у Варфреймов), сильно увеличивая начальные показатели к 30-му уровню. Исправления *Исправлена таблица лидеров Полосы Препятствий в Додзё, которая неправильно показывала время игроков. *Исправлена проблема, возникавшая при переключении опции снаряжения на Станциях Тенно. *Исправлена проблема выкидывания на экран авторизации при застревании на загрузке Станции Тенно. *Исправлено появления одних только Обнуляющих солдат а и Ослабляющих Дронов после уничтожения портала в миссии Саботажа Орокин. *Исправлено неверное отображение панели исследования цветов в Додзё. *Исправлен баг, который позволял игрокам выпрыгивать из комнаты Синдиката Цефалон Суда. *Исправлена доступность сигналов Тревоги и Ежедневных Миссий Синдикатов при автовыборе повторения Миссии на Звездной Карте. *Исправлено выпадение Медальонов на Ежедневных миссиях Синдикатов. *Исправлена ошибка интерфейса, которая позволяла производить слияние Модов по неправильной цене. Обновление 15.6.3 Добавления *Добавлена кнопка Пригласить на экран Профиля. Изменения *Появления Торговца Баро Ки'Тиир'а теперь сопровождается эффектом при посещении Станции. *Баро Ки'Тиир, после нескольких жалоб на клаустрофобию, теперь располагается немного выше, на собственном пьедестале. *Теперь на Лисет можно расставить в два раза больше украшений. *Мониторы Станций теперь отображают Операции, на всех мониторах могут отображаться различные Операции. *Звук музыки на Станциях стал немного тише. *Обновлены анимации для NPC в комнатах Синдикатов. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к исчезновению курсора в случае многократного добавления или удаления предметов при их продаже. *Исправлена опечатка в описании Мода Усиления Лишение для Некроса. Обновление 15.6.3.1 Исправления *Сбежавший Торговец Баро Ки'Тиир был возвращен на место! *Исправлены двери в Бездне, не открывавшиеся правильно. Обновление 15.6.4 Исправления *Исправлены ошибки, приводившие к падению игры на локациях с Заражёнными на старте миссии или по её ходу. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сообщения из миссии звучали во время начальных видеовставок. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой при смене снаряжения на Станциях Тенно получали возможность использовать способности. Станции не место для способностей! *Исправлены ошибки при работе Вакуума на Арчвингах, ранее он приводил к исчезновению предметов, которые вы не подбирали или наоборот отказывался их подбирать вовсе. *Исправлена ошибка, которая возникала при продаже одного и того же предмета несколько раз подряд. *Устранены некоторые "дыры" на Станциях, в которые игроки могли провалиться. Обновление 15.7.0 600px|center Добавления *Новый Варфрейм: Нова Прайм. *Новое оружие: Сома Прайм и Васто Прайм. *Прайм Аксессуары': сандана Пира Прайм и Сигил Велорум Прайм. Так же эксклюзивные аватары Новы Прайм, если вы приобрели второй или третий пакет Прайм. Так же в комплект с третьим набором или Прайм-аксессурами идет усилитель кредитов и усилитель опыта сроком на 90 дней. ' *'Новые враги' **В Башни Орокин добавлены Порабощенные Мясники. **В Башни Орокин уровней 3 и 4 добавлены Порабощенные Бомбардировщики и Порабощенные Обнуляющие солдаты Корпуса. Изменения *Изменения оружия **Увеличен урон дробовика Конм с 15 до 25. **Уменьшено количество патронов, потребляемых дробовиком Комм. *Общие изменения **Игроки больше не могут продавать Большие Восстановители Щитов, Здоровья, Кредитов и Энергии за кредиты. **Следующие моды теперь имеют 15 очков Конклава, будучи полностью улучшенными: Громоотвод, Огнестойкость, Антитоксин, Амортизаторы, Алмазная Кожа, Утепление и Resilient Focus (на данный момент нет в игре). Уверенная Стойка теперь дает 10 очков Конклава. **Щиты Обнуляющих Солдат Корпуса теперь уменьшаются пропорционально полученному урону. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игрокам не начислялась оплата за Вторжения. Оплата будет произведена за все сыграные матчи Вторжения. *Исправлен неверный звук Искупителя при стрельбе. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой союзники наносили урон Убежищу Стража. *Исправлена ошибка с уничтожением враждебных дронов на Арчвинг-миссиях. *Исправлена ошибка с застреванием Кубрау на миссиях Защиты на картах Галлеонов . *Исправлена ошибка из-за которой не работал мод Резонанс для Баньши. *Исправлена ошибка с модом Перенос ЩИта для Мэг, ранее он работал некорректно. *Исправлены многочисленные ошибки в Комнате Контроля на Станциях Тенно. *Исправлен редкий баг, из-за которого способность Мисы Миротворец функционировала и после завершения способности. *Исправлен баг со "втягиванием" модов на Арчвинг-миссиях. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки не могли получить Скин Мятной Косы в Магазине. *Исправлен нерабочий лифт в Доках на Церере. *Исправлена ошибка с типом атаки Деготь-Муталист МОА . Так же убран АоЕ-эффект атаки данного противника. *Исправлен редкий баг с зависанием игры во время атаки в прыжке с помощью Сколиака . *За Дукаты Орокин отныне можно продавать рецепт Лекс Прайма . *Исправлена ошибка, при которой с Диких Кубрау падал Оксиум. *Исправлена ошибка с невозможностью установить мод Разрушительное Растяжение на Гаммакор и Синоидальный Гаммакор. * Исправлены некоторые баги с лобби - в частности, баг, из-за которого игрок заходил на миссию в тот момент, когда глава группы уже вернулся оттуда. Обновление 15.7.1 Изменения *Награды за Миссии Бездны больше не будут включаться в список наград из ящиков, когда все три ящика найдены. Пожалуйста, знайте, что мы ищем пути для возвращения этой особенности, но уловки со стороны игроков вынуждают нас пока отключить её. Исправления *Исправлен личный вклад в цвет исследовательских ингредиентов Додзё. Если Вы не обнаружили каких-либо ингредиентов во время нашего предыдущего обновления. *Исправлена способность Новы Сброс Антивещества, она была неконтролируема на 1-ом ранге, а именно Обновление 15.7.2 600px|center Добавления *Новый Арчвинг! *АРЧВИНГ ИТЗАЛ: Спроектированный для быстрых и скрытых атак, Арчвинг Айтзал идеален для ударов из тьмы космоса. **Вспышка: Арчвинг Айтзал телепортирует вас на короткую дистанцию, сбрасывая все вражеские захваты. **Полутень: Активирует поле невидимости, скрывающее ваш фрейм и любых неподвижных союзников. **Космическая Давка: Образует миниатюрную чёрную дыру, затягивающую в себя все находящиеся рядом объекты, в последствие происходит взрыв с мощной ударной волной. **Боец Сопровождения: Выпускает дронов, которые сражаются на вашей стороне, каждый создаёт разрушительный взрыв при уничтожении. *Новое оружие для Арчвинга! **ФЛАКТИС: Энергетическое оружие, посылающее во врагов смертоносные волны плазмы. **КЕНТАВР: На половину меч, на половину щит, Кентавр хорош если вы под плотным огнём противников. *Внутренние интерьеры Лисет теперь будут менять цвет в зависимости от настройки игроком энергии Лисет. *Добавлены различные эффекты и NPC анимация в комнаты Синдикатов. *Добавлена комбо в стойки Рассекающий Ураган и Крушащая Гибель Изменения *Уменьшен негативный эффект снижения скорострельности на модах Оскверненный Снаряд и Критический Распад для избежания слишком низкой скорострельности у дробовиков. *Уменьшено свечение некоторых комнатах в Бездне, которые сияли слишком ярко. *Количество выстрелов, необходимое для уничтожения щита Нуллификатора Корпуса, больше не зависит от количества игроков в миссии. *При подключении к игрокам во время выполнения Миссии Синдиката будет показываться количество оставшихся Медальонов, количество которых будет обновляться соответственно количеству уже забранных Медальонов. *Уменьшено свечение эмблемы Вторжения Муталистов, что сделает её более видимой. *Уменьшена яркость снега на миссиях Обороны Аванпоста а. *Добавлен подбор энергоресурсов на миссии Арчвинга. *Увеличена частота дропов энергоресурсов на миссиях Арчвинга. *Опыт на оружие и стража, получаемый в наградах за логин теперь добавит опыта на оружие или стража в Арсенале, если игрок зашел с полностью прокаченным оружием. *Хост в додзе теперь не сможет использовать паузу в игре в игровом режиме соло. *Исправлено расположение Кунаи и Отчаяние удалением излишних визуальных деталей. *Ивенты Мирового Статуса будут отсортированы по оставшимуся времени ивента. *Игроки, имеющие несколько предметов с ограничением в 1, теперь получат сообщение о том, что предмет находится в Кузнице. *Добавлено подтверждающее сообщение об изменениях в момент превращения Медальонов. *При продаже множества идентичных предметов, все они будут автоматически рассортированы внутри этой партии. *Удален мод Анемичная Ловкость из таблицы дропов Баллисты. *Изменен визуальный эффект генераторов тепла на локациях планет Мерзлоты. *Ослаблен спецэффект мода Утечка Охлаждения. *Обновлен интерфейс окна выбора команды Конклава. *Оксиумные Ястребы дают больше Оксиума! *Добавлен эффект замедления вращения в Кохм. *Перебалансированы миссии Европы в сторону разнообразия видов миссий. *Ульи на Ульях Саботажа теперь невосприимчимы к способностям варфреймов, вызывающие выдавливание/вытягивание. *Цифры нанесённого урона теперь отображаются при уничтожении объектов окружения. *Изменения варфеймов: **Обновлены текстуры на Пира Прайм и Сандана Васто Прайм- теперь она совпадает с металлической текстурой Новы Прайм! **Добавлена 3 секундная задержка для игроков, теряющих силу Реактивного Потока Зефир вне зоны действия **Добавлены незначительные изменения в анимацию пистолета Мисы. *Изменения Арчвинга **Усилен эффект мода Дополнительное Ядро Реактора. **Маленькие противники в миссиях Арчвинга теперь имеют немного больший хитбокс **Урон Велоцитуса повышен с 1200 до 1800 Исправления *Исправлен купол Нуллификатора Корпуса, который не убирал Связь Тринити. *Исправлена неуязвимость Ульев Зараженных по истечению использования Хаоса Никс. *Исправлено изменение цвета воды в фонтанах Додзё, когда игроки стояли в воде. *Исправлена пролема миграции хоста при подбирании Медальона Синдиката. *Исправлено исчезновение Медальонов Синдикатов во время миграции хоста. *Исправлено ошибка с окном поиска многочисленных модов, обсуждаемая в этой ветке *Исправлена озвучка чардж-атаки Митера, непрерывно слышимая после завершения атаки. *Исправлена ошибка со звуком на локациях комнат а как обсуждается здесь *Исправлена ошибка с маркером и респаунингом врагов на локациях Арчвинга, Саботаж. *Исправлена ошибка с невозможностью выбора миссии синдиката Стальной Меридиан из-за остальных фракций. *Исправлена ошибка некорректного отражения краски додзе после ее применения. *Иправлена ошибка непроизвольного открытия ящика Входящих во время логина. *Исправлена ошибка с зависанием камеры во время превью краски додзе. *Исправлена ошибка со статистикой во время обзора варфрейма в Арсенале Лисет. *Исправлена ошибка с текстурой во время мобильной обороны на миссиях планет Мерзлоты. *Исправлены ошибки с анимацией на главных оружиях Арчвинга. *Исправлена ошибка с серыми кругами, появляющиеся вместо текста при заборе ресурсов. *Исправлены спецэффекты Полного Затмения Миража не работающие корректно во время применения на других варфреймах. *Исправлена ошибка с зависанием персонажа когда он держит холодное оружие там, где оно не работает *Исправлена ошибка повторной покупки дополнительных слотов инвентаря в кузнице после того, как игрок только что купил и заполнил слоты. *Исправлены различные ошибки локализации. *Исправлены многие ошибки и коллизии. *Исправлена ошибка, вызываемая Осквернением Некроса. *Исправлена ошибка, вызываемая Молекулярным Зарядом Новы. *Исправлено отмечание мертвых противников особым эффектом Истерии Валькирии. *Исправлена потеря текстур Сильвы и Эгиды при использовании способности Мираж Зеркальная Галарея, как обсуждается здесь *Исправлена способность Никс Власть над Разумом, которая заставляла Личинок Матери Выводка атаковать врагов после истечения Способности. *Исправлен эксплоит, дававший игрокам бесконечные патроны, если они использовали прокрутку колеса мыши для стрельбы. *Исправлено появление мини-боссов в миссиях Саботажа Бездны. *Исправлены порожденные Фурункулером Зараженные, которые атаковали врагов, когда были вызваны способностью Некроса Тени Мертвых. *Исправлены Медальоны Синдикатов, которые невозможно поднять после того, как другой игрок их поднимет. *Исправлена способность Мираж Призма, которая никогда не появлялась, если анимация использования способности началась вне щита Нуллификатора Корпуса, а закончилась внутри. *Исправлена проблема, вызываемая способностью Мираж Зеркальная Галерея. *Исправлены сломанные эффекты свечения Медальонов Синдикатов. *Исправлена проблема, вызываемая анимацией удара хлыстом. *Исправлены случаи появления ошибок во время способности Алада V Захват Разума. *Исправлена невозможность изменить полярность слота на Стражах и Кубрау. *Исправлен выбор предмета в Магазине быстрым переходом от одного терминала Лисета к другому, вызывающий «застревание» на экране предыдущего предмета, на который вы смотрели *Исправлена ошибка отображения предметов серым цветом вместо стандартных цветов при отсутствии кастомизации. *Исправлена способность Зефир Турбулентность, которая не отключалась при входе в щит Нуллификатора Корпуса. *Исправлены возможные ошибки Выживания, которые мешали появлению новых врагов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторые оружия не правильно добавляли урон к способности Сброс Антивещества, как обсуждается здесь *Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторые оружия с пронзающим уроном регистрировали слишком много попаданий на сфере Сброса Антивещества. *Исправлен уникальный эффект Сброса Антивещества Новы Прайм, который не отображался правильно у игроков-клиентов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой скины оружия не правильно отображались на них. *Исправлена ошибка появления врагов на корабле а во время Вторжения . *Исправлена ошибка, при которой невозможно было подарить ключи Бездны. Обновление 15.7.2.1 Изменения *Из наград при логине были убраны Награды Опыта на Оружие и Стражей в том случае, если игрок заходит в игру с Оружием или Стражем максимального ранга. Мы ещё пересмотрим этот момент после того как проведём пару тестов и убедимся в том, что это никак не повлияет на оружие, которым можно обмениваться! Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли продавать оружие. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой враги не спаунились на миссиях Обороны и Перехвата в Бездне. *Исправлен чёрный экран, который появлялся при загрузке Миссий Перехвата. *Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти при пролистывании Входящих Сообщений до того как были прочитаны все новые сообщения. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Нова Прайм не была видна всем игрокам в Кодексе. *Исправлена ошибка, происходившая при попытке продажи какой-либо вещи если у вас есть более, чем один экземпляр. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой NPC некорректно использовали оружие, имеющее время полёта снарядов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Огмы не могли ранить игроков. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой интерфейс пропадал в случае если экипирован какой-либо Драконий (Повреждённый) Ключ. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой после миграции хоста на миссиях Арчвинг игроки, использующие Зефир, не могли двигаться. Обновление 15.8.0 [[Операция: Глаза Погибели|'ГЛАЗА ПОГИБЕЛИ']] 600px|center Операция: Глаза Погибели : Сообщение от Лотос: : Вей Хек сделал свой ход. Мы только что засекли Фоморианца Балора, идущим курсом на перехват станции Vesper Relay. Чудовище двигается медленно, но если мы позволим ему выйти на дистанцию огня, оно наверняка уничтожит нашу новую станцию. Мы должны уничтожить Форморианский Корабль прежде, чем это случится. : По нашим данным, ядро Фоморианца Балор излучает мощное силовое поле, состоящее из смертельного Омега-Излучения. Что бы пробиться через поле, вам нужно создать Фоморианский Подавитель. Он позволит вам безопасно приблизится к ядру и, будучи активированным, временно отключить ядро, позволив вам нанести урон. : Обратите внимания, Тенно, что Подавитель создается с помощью недолговечных Омега-Изотопов . Это побочный продукт ядра Форморианцев и вы можете найти его на планетах или рядом с ними, на которых присутствуют Форморианцы. : Действуйте быстро, Тенно, это первая атака Фоморианца Балор, но она будет не последней. Когда придут другие — мы должны быть готовы! Лотос Изменения *Скорректирован порог урона, который провоцирует Заражённого Фурункулёра спаунить врагов, теперь игроки с высоким DPS не будут заставлять его производить невероятно много врагов. *Добавлен эффект свечения Лисета для терминала Арчвингов. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Сома Прайм и Васто Прайм не были видны в Кодексе. *Исправлены ошибки с дубликатами Модов в Кодексе как описано тут *Исправлено некорректно описание для мода Breach Loader в Арсенале. *Исправлена проблема со звуком в случае прерывания процесса перезарядки Супры на середине. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на миссиях Арчвинг появлялись моды на пистолеты и дробовики не для Арчивингов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой появлялось слово "SCANNING" в не переведённых описаниях в Кодексе. Обновление 15.8.1 Изменения *Оборудование: **Улучшена аппаратная часть для лучших соединения и стабильности. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой шкала "Состояние Фоморианца" переставала обновляться если здоровье падало ниже 10% (тем не менее показатель здоровья продолжал корректно отслеживаться!). *Сокращена нагрузка на сервер когда миссии Операции появляются или завершаются. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой "low-end" ПК получали неверные показатели времени Операции Глаза Порчи. Обновление 15.9 600px|center Приготовьтесь выпустить ярость с помощью Типедо. С его серповидными лезвиями, летающими по дуге и бьющими на высоких скоростях, этот посох Тенно требует средоточия от тех, кто пожелает раскрыть его истинный потенциал. Добавления *Посох Тенно Типедо теперь доступен! *Трофеи Вторжения Муталистов на подходе и скоро будут добавлены победившим Кланам! Изменения *Изменения Синдикатов: **Ключи Бездны были убраны из предложений Синдикатов. Пожалуйста, посетите тему по следующей ссылке, чтобы проголосовать за то, какие предложения Ключей бездны вы бы предпочли видеть на их месте: подробнее *Изменения Варфреймов: **Добавлен Счетчик Комбо рукопашного оружия к Рассекающему Рывку Экскалибура. *Праздничные декорации, подарки и альтернативный внешний вид врагов были убраны. *Обновлена информация в секции Обучение в Кодексе. *Добавлен тэг Арчвинг к описанию Кентавра. *Увеличена задержка между криками Ползуна. *Многие трофеи Додзё получили улучшение текстур! *У Варфреймов будет временная неуязвимость при загрузке в миссию, чтобы избежать появление в миссии полумертвым от атак врагов. *Игроки теперь будут дисквалифицированы из списка наград в конце миссии, если они были мертвы или бездействовали на протяжении больше одной минуты. Это не затронет игроков, ожидающих на точке эвакуации. *Снижено свечение эмблемы Вторжения Муталистов. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой моды Варфрема применялись к Арчвингу после миграции хоста. *Исправлена надпись на общих Модах Арчвингов, которая указывала, что они подходят только к Одонате. Теперь на них будет написано ‘Арчвинг’. *Исправлено неправильное отображение цветов Лисетов сокомандников во время загрузки. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Стран и Стран Призрак издавали постоянные щелкающие звуки при попытке выстрелить из с пустой обоймой. *Исправлены аудио и видео ошибки, которые могли возникать в соединительных комнатах аванпоста . *Исправлена ошибка зацикленного звука оружия Харликар, появляющегося, когда игрок был прерван во время удара в прыжке. *Исправлена ошибка, возникающая при выходе Лимбо из сессии после применения способности Изгнание на игроке, отправляющая игрока в Разлом навечно, как указано здесь *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на врагов, неуязвимых к Способностям Фреймов, можно было воздействовать Обезоруживающим Излучением Локи при использовании Аугмент Мода для него. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой срабатывал эффект выстрела по "стеклу" при выстрелах из дробовиков по не стеклянным поверхностям. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой подобранные одним игроком патроны засчитывались и другим игрокам. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Усилители Опыта и бонусы миссий Тёмных Секторов оказывали влияние на Эффекты оружия Синдикатов (Энтропия, Последовательность, Гниль и так далее) *Исправлены различные ошибки в локализациях. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Энерготранспортёр отображался в двух экземплярах в Кодексе. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в Дымчатой палитре случайным образом отмечались два одинаковых цвета. *Исправлена ошибка с неверным изображением на карте мода Быстрой Перезарядки. *Исправлена ошибка с модом Зловещий Охват, на нём было ошибочно указано "Для любого оружия", вместо "Для основного", как это описано в этой теме: подробнее *Исправлены габариты и места размещения элементов брони Таргис Прайм на Мисе и Зефир. *Исправлены ошибки отображения элементов брони Таргис Прайм при использовании на Мисе способности Миротворец. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к выпадению неверных пигментов на Миссиях. *Исправлен неверный звуковой эффект при подбирании игроками пигментов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой моды на обычном оружии оказывали эффект на Арчвинг оружие после миграции хоста. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Сияющее Копьё Экскалибура могла наносить удвоенный урон, если используется клиентами, как это описано тут *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Некроса Тени Мертвых не отключалась должным образом. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Скачок Итзала позволяла игрокам телепортироваться сквозь объекты, чего происходить не должно. *Исправлена ошибка в описании Набора Итзал в Магазине. *Исправлено несколько важных ошибок, обнаруженных на Миссиях Арчвинг после миграции хоста. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой при использовании дробовика Комм на клонах Мираж возникали эффекты частиц даже если сами эффекты отключены в настройках игры. *Исправлена проблема с белой вспышкой света после атаки, которая возникала если игрока ранил лазерным оружием Даргин на Миссиях Арчвинг. *Исправлены незначительные ошибки с цветами электрических молний в области действия Перегрузки Вольта. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на миссиях Обороны экран завершения миссии всегда показывал, что зачищено на одну волну больше, чем есть на самом деле. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли зайти в Инвентарь, если они, набрав пигментов, покидали клан. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой дроп пигментов мог замещать дроп редких ресурсов. *Исправлена ошибка, которая возникала при попытке зайти в Додзё, игроки зависали на экране загрузки. *Исправлена ошибка с надписью "dojo detected" на Конфликтах Тёмных Секторов, которая возникала на экране и не пропадала. *Исправлены некоторые украшения на стенах в Додзё, которые изначально имели неверное расположение. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Моды, отображающиеся на экранах загрузки с неполными или неверными данными. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой становилось невозможным попасть в Додзё после установки Полихрома. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли начать новые исследования если в их инвентаре оставались пигменты после завершения прежнего исследования цвета. *Исправлена ошибка с появлением "эффекта тумана" при быстром прицеливании из одного помещения в другое. *Исправлена ошибка, не позволявшая игрокам читать их входящие сообщения с наградами Операции Тетра. Обновление 15.10 600px|center Добавления *Подкрепление Тенно: **Теперь доступна Пантера! Стреляя высокоскоростными лезвиями, это оружие так же может использоваться как боевая пила, измельчая всякого несчастного, кто подошел слишком близко. *В интерфейс добавлены баффы способностей! Баффы теперь будут отображаться слева от полоски здоровья вашего напарника. Баффы, использованные на ваших напарниках будут показывать таймер длительности (у таких как Рёв, Боевой клич, Изгнание и т.д.). **Баффы способностей так же будут отображать собственные баффы, такие как Рёв, а так же Моды Аугментации, такие как Нерушимый Рывок, будут показывать детальную информацию (например сколько брони было добавлено при использовании Рывка). *Экстращиты добавлены в Варфрейм! Экстращиты создают дополнительный слой защиты поверх существующих щитов, который нужно будет уничтожить прежде чем урон примут щиты Варфрейма. **Экстращиты можно получить, использовав Восстановители Щита, когда у вас максимальный показатель уровня щита. Экстращиты не регенерируются и показаны фиолетовым цветом в интерфейсе. **Экстращиты имеют предел в 1200. Изменения *Изменения Варфреймов: **Мод Аугментации Перенос Щита теперь создает экстращит, основанный на количестве поглощенных щитов с помощью способности Поляризация щита. Это количество взаимодействует с обычными экстращитами и имеет предел в 1200. **Катаклизм Лимбо теперь можно отключить. *Карточки Модов Аугментации обновлены и будут использовать показатели в их описании. *Увеличен АФК таймер для исключения из списка наград с 1 до 2 минут. *Снижена скорострельность Комма, но увеличен урон для компенсации. *Наборы Ключей Бездны теперь доступны в предложениях Синдикатов 2 уровня! Эти наборы включают в себя 3 случайных Ключа Бездны за 25,000 Репутации. Два ключа в каждом наборе будут случайными Т1 или Т2 ключами миссий, а так же гарантировано получение Т3 или Т4 Ключа Бездны. *Игроки теперь смогут выбирать, какую Миссию им хотелось бы сыграть, когда на одной миссии висят несколько (как Сигналы Тревоги, Миссии Синдикатов и т.д.). *Оружия Синдикатов и эффекты срабатывания Модов с Полёт Энтропии, Шип Энтропии и Энтропийная Гниль будут восстанавливать 25% от базового показателя энергии, вместо восстановления 25% от максимального значения энергии. Исправления *Исправлен ряд ошибок в локализациях названий пигментов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой цвет материала частей брони Эос Прайм становился зелёным при использовании синих оттенков как это указано тут *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Схема Солнечного Рельса не применялась к Рельсу при установке Схемы на Рельс вне конфликта. *Исправлена ошибка с Телепортами в Додзё, при которой, в случае использования одного телепорта двумя игроками подряд, у первого игрока мог померкнуть экран. *Исправлена проблема с освещением в Обучающих Миссиях. *Исправлены места, в которых игроки могли застреять на миссии Убийства Заражённого Алада В. *Исправлены искажения звуков на локациях Верфи . *Исправлена ошибка, при которой эффект Мода Усиления Эмбер "Огненная Ярость" оставался на игроке при повторном касте до истечения действия первого каста. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не получали награды по квестам если уходили в AFK на эвакуации во время Миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Варфреймы иногда поворачивали голову в не естественные направления и положения. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Призма Мираж иногда не уничтожалась по истечению действия способности. *Исправлена ошибка повторения эффектов при взрывах всех противников типа Дронов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Полихром проваливался под пол Додзё, если при попытке его размещения кто-то вращал другое украшение. *Исправлена ошибка расположения наголенников брони Эос и Эос Прайм. *Исправлено расположение Наплечников Эос Прайм на Фросте Прайм. *Исправлено некорректное расположение брони на Никс Прайм. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой звук перезарядки Фага звучал бесконечно, если анимация перезарядки была прервана способностью Тенно. *Исправлено расположение брони Прото Скине Экскалибура. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой враги уже попавшие под Катализатор Эмбер не оглушались при повторном использовании способности. Враги теперь будут оглушаться, а длительность действия дебаффа пламенем будет обновлён. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Алчное Притяжение Мэг притягивало Моды на расстоянии в половину меньшем, чем положено, как указано: тут *Исправлена ошибка некорректного отображения цвета энергии на Императоре Вандал. *Исправлен ряд ошибок в локализациях. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Моды элементального урона не увеличивали урон пушки Флактус. Обновление 15.10.1 Изменения *Изменения Оружия: **Усиление Пантеры: ***Урон Разреза вторичной атаки увеличен с 75 до 225. ***Повышен шанс статуса вторичной атаки. ***Вторичная атака Пантеры будет шатать врагов при столкновении. ***Увеличена скорострельность вторичной атаки с 150 до 200. *Изменения Варфреймов: **Мод Усиления Мираж Галерея Злобы был улучшен и будет давать каждому клону Мираж увеличение урона в 5% за каждого убитого врага до максимальных 50%. До этого увеличение урона базировалось на уроне немодифицированного оружия. **Бафф Галереи Злобы Мираж будет показывать % увеличения урона в интерфейсе. Исправления *Исправлены наборы Ключей Бездны, которые не показывались в списке наград за взятие второго ранга Синдакита. *Исправлена ошибка анимации выстрелов Пантеры. *Исправлен материал Потоковой Винтовки, который не использовал верный цвет энергии. *Исправлены различные аудио FX несоответствия, возникающие при ведении огня из Пантеры или Митры. *Исправлена новообретённая способность Порабощенный Солдат Гринир стрелять из лица вместо винтовки. Они теперь будут использовать винтовки как обычные Гринир под влиянием Орокин. *Исправлен сброс экстращитов при срабатывании магнитного статуса. *Исправлен магнитный урон, который наносил повреждения сквозь обычные щиты. *Исправлено застревание игроков в способности Власть над разумом Муталист Алада V после того, как Алад V был убит. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Благословение Тринити убирало экстращиты. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой щитовая способность Щитовых Дронов убирала экстращиты. *Исправлена ошибка, при который оружие Синдикатов и Моды с Последовательностью убирали экстращиты при срабатывании эффекта. *Исправлено появление дубликата Бо в Кодексе и Магазине. *Исправлено отображение двойного вращения при ведении огня из Пантеры. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой альтернативный режим стрельбы Пантеры не отображался корректно для клиентов. Обновление 15.10.2 Изменения *Количество Опыта, получаемое за убийство Нуллификатора Корпуса, увеличено до 150, также увеличено количество Опыта, получаемое за убийство Порабощенного Нуллификатора до 500. *Сокращена частота спавна противников на Миссиях Заражённых Ульев, чтобы эти миссии встали в один ряд с "не бесконечными" миссиями. *Проведено улучшения звуков Пантеры при выстрелах по плоти или металлу. Теперь, стреляя по камню, будет слышен соответствующий металлический скрежет! Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к невозможности двигаться после того, как игрок подбирал Медальон Синдиката или иной предмет. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой новый хост не мог быть назначен мгновенно из числа оставшихся игроков, что приводило к задержке для всей сессии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли создавать Драконьи Ключи в Кузнице. Обновление 15.11 Добавления *Вирмиус Вирмиус, самая ожидаемая в Warframe, сайд-скроллинг мини игра года уже здесь! Используйте специальную лазерную винтовку Вирма чтобы прорываться сквозь становящихся всё сильнее врагов в этом космическом шутере на основе Стража. Чтобы сыграть посетите ваш Арсенал и экипируйтесь Вирмом. Загляните во "Внешний вид" и выберите "W" в Опциях Снаряжения в верхней части экрана. Что может быть проще? Да, да, могло бы быть, но нет. Расстреляйте их, Тенно! *Статуэтки Лисету не достаёт стиля? Его декор это самое печальное в Солнечной Системе? Наэлектризуйте дизайн интерьера Лисета с новой Статуэткой Вольта, испугайте космических пустынных кроликов Статуэткой Пустынного Элитного Пехотинца или приобретите символическое напоминание о тех временах, когда на вас кричал злобный босс Системы Сатурна, в виде Статуэтки Саргаса Рука. Лучшая часть? Задайте им вопрос и они всегда будут согласны! Приобретите эти новые, согласные на всё, Статуэтки в Магазине сегодня. Изменения *Изменения Эмбер: **Базовая Выносливость повышена до 150. **Базовый показатель брони увеличен до 100 (125 для Эмбер Прайм). **Скорость передвижения увеличена. **Добавлена механика для Огненного Взрыва. В дополнение к размещению кольца огня в месте использования теперь будет образовываться раскатывающаяся стена огня (как у Поджигающих Эксимусов). **Мир в Огне теперь отключаемая способность с ценой каста 50 Энергии. С течением времени будет тратиться 5 Энергии в зависимости от длительности способности (зависит от модов). **Время срабатывания способности Мир В Огне было сокращено. *Изменения Арчвинг: **Способность Итзала Крыло Сопровождения усилена до 20 **Добавлен визуальные эффект для дронов способности Итзала Крыло Сопровождения при окончании действия способности. *Улучшено качество звуков стрельбы Гибридных МОА. *Увеличены размеры Сугатр на Джат Киттаг. *Немного снижена скорость, с которой способность Притяжение Мэг к вам притягивает врагов и предметы. *Усилители для ресурсов теперь влияют и на дроп пигментов красок Додзё. (Примечание: так как шанс дропа пигментов 100% с каждого типа врагов усилитель шанса дропа рассматривается как усилитель количества дропа). *Игроки теперь могут видеть лежащих союзников сквозь стены с помощью контура. *Миса переименована в Мезу. Исправления *Исправлены визуальные эффекты способности Мираж Зеркальная Галерея при использовании Пантеры. *Исправлены ошибки, при которых визуальные эффекты проков от Яда и Газа складываясь приводили к свечению персонажей. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой радиус взрыва дронов способности Крыло Сопровождени Арчвинга Итзал не увеличивался с рангом. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой мод усиления Алчное Притяжение для Мэг не притягивал предметы в зоне действия для клиентов в случае, если хост находился дальше от этих предметов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок застревал в ATV на Миссиях Налёта а. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Пантера не отображалась на земле для поднятия когда игрока обезоруживали. *Исправлена творческая (но случайная) ошибка, позволившая игрокам с помощью паркура добраться до незаконченных уровней на Станциях. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к повторению голосовых сообщений Лотос о Сигналах Тревоги после миграции хоста. *Исправлены визуальны ошибки с отображением лазерного луча Потоковой винтовки и Спектры. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой клиенты отображались как заглушённые в интерфейсе если подключались по ходу миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки видели "сломанный" экран "Конец матча" на Миссиях в Тёмных Секторах. *Улучшена коллизия Санданы Ямако для женских Варфреймов, использующих Статные Стойки. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Сталкер вызывал блокировку дверей на миссиях с ключами, делая их непроходимыми Обновление 15.11.1 Добавления *Был добавлен Тест Мастерства с Ранга 18 на 19! Изменения *Изменения Варфреймов **Теперь Эмбер может получать энергию от предметов Командного Восстановления Энергии, пока её Способность Мир в Огне активна. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на то, что Сферы Энергии также корректно работают. Наши тесты подтверждают, что подбираемые Сферы Энергии дают ожидаемое количество энергии Эмбер, пока Способность Мир в Огне активна. Если же вы столкнулись с тем случаем, когда это не работает, просим отписать о проблеме в соответствующий подфорум. **Мир В Огне Эмбер будет поражать сразу до пяти целей в начале каста. **Мир В Огне Эмбер будет расходовать энергию после того, как каст будет завершён, а не в течение его. Расходование энергии будет прекращён в тот момент, когда Способность будет возможно отключить, вне зависимости от анимации. **Мир В Огне Эмбер теперь имеет приоритетные цели при активации. Наивысший приоритет будет отдаваться целям, которые представляют непосредственную угрозу для Эмбер, к примеру, не находящиеся под каким-либо эффектом Контроля Толпы или подошедшие слишком близко. **Мир В Огне Эмбер теперь имеет повышенный шанс нанести прок от урона огнём по врагам (шанс можно увеличить модами на силу). **Мираж теперь будет получать энергию от предметов Командного Восстановления Энергии, пока её Способность Призма активна. *Награды за квесты/миссии в окне Статистики теперь станет проще увидеть, не важно получили ли вы эту награду или нет. *Обновлены визуальные эффекты анимаций каста Эмбер. Теперь Эмбер должна стать немного ярче при призыве огня. Пожалуйста, помните, мы всё ещё пересматриваем изменения в общем! *Недавние Порабощённые Моды имели повышенный шанс дропа, чтобы у игроков было больше возможностей их получить. Теперь, когда блеск слегка стёрся, все Порабощённые Моды получили одинаковый % шанса выпадения. Это значит, что теперь у вас есть равные шансы получить любой Порабощённый Мод в Забеге по Хранилищам! Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой любые изменения, сделанные в Снаряжении в вашем инвентаре сохранялись лишь в том случае, если вы изменяли ещё что-нибудь в Арсенале. *Исправлена ошибка, которая приводила к сбросу игровых настроек при входе в игру, как это описано тут *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в Вирмиусе можно было стрелять в момент респавна. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Миссии в Бездне и в Руинах Орокин отображались как "Меркурий" при просмотре активности игроков в Списке Друзей. *Исправлена ошибка, которая приводила к появлению сообщения "Проверьте настройки вашего брандмауэра". *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Санданы некорректно располагались на Рино. Обновление 15.11.2 Изменения *Теперь Горгона Призма подлежит обмену! *Улучшения физики движений для Ямако Санданы. Исправления *Исправлена возможная проблема с подбором хоста, если вы оставались в лобби слишком долго. *Исправлены серые линии на некоторых Бессмертных Скинах. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой становилось невозможным использовать оружие ближнего боя до того как оно будет убрано после атаки в воздухе и последующего приземления. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой клиенты не видели "эффекта взрыва" при подборе лута, как это указано тут *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не удалялись из списка отряда после падения игры или резкого разрыва соединения. *Исправлен ряд проблем с VOIP, которые приводили к падению игры. Обновление 15.12 Добавления *В Warfrmae были внесены изменения Сетевого Сжатия и Контроля Перегрузок! Что это значит для рядового игрока? Вкратце: улучшенное сетевое сжатие значит меньше задержек на Миссиях и меньше нагрузка на ваш трафик! Если вы хотите больше узнать о технической стороне вопроса этого обновления, пожалуйста, прочтите полное описание тут *Улучшения в Строгом NAT'е: **Проблема Строгого NAT'а затрагивает малую часть нашей базы игроков, но для друзей, что желают поиграть вместе и имеют несколько слоёв Строгого NAT'а это может быть проблемой. Ранее на этой неделе (а также много работы в этом обновлении) мы начали тестировать решение, которое поможет игрокам, страдающим от Строгого NAT'а, лучше связываться с друзьями и меньше беспокоиться о состоянии их сети. Подробнее об этой части обновления вы сможете прочитать в описании тестирования NAT'а тут 600px|center *Санданы Синдикатов теперь доступны! **Каждая станет светиться ярче при выполнении задач в ходе миссии. Покажите свои достижения и верность, с гордостью надев эти шесть новых Сандан Синдикатов! Телос, Синоид, Санкти, Секура, Асита Ракта и Вейкор Санданы могут сиять ещё ярче по мере выполнения условий на миссиях. ***ТЕЛОС САНДАНА - С каждым поверженным врагом Телос Сандана светится сильнее. ***СИНОИД САНДАНА - Синоид Сандана светит ярче после каждого сканирования. ***САНКТИ САНДАНА - Санкти Сандана пульсирует каждый раз, когда Тенно использует способности и этот эффект становится сильнее с каждым новым кастом. ***СЕКУРА САНДАНА - Секура Сандана пульсирует каждый раз, когда Тенно подбирает кредиты и чем богаче становится владелец, тем ярче она светит. ***АСИТА РАКТА САНДАНА - Асита Ракта Сандана зажигает пламя, которое горит ярче с каждым скрытым убийством. ***ВЕЙКОР САНДАНА - Вейкор Сандана полыхает каждый раз, когда Тенно получает урон. Получите эти Санданы через Предложения Синдикатов. Вам нужно достичь максимального Ранга Синдиката, чтобы приобрести соответствующую Сандану. Изменения *Изменения Некроса: **Изменения Устрашения: ***Сокращено время применения Устрашения. ***Устрашение теперь поразит большее количество целей (До: Максимальное Устрашение = 12 целей. После: Максимальное Устрашение = 20 целей). ***Устрашение теперь может быть реактивированно. ***Устрашение при использовании будет отдавать приоритет незатронутым целям. ***Радиус действия Устрашение был немного уменьшен. (До: Максимальное Устрашение = 20м. После: Максимальное Устрашение = 15м). **Изменения Теней Мёртвых: ***Увеличен урон (x2.5 с Максимальными ТМ) от призванных теней, созданных Тенями Мёртвых. ***Увеличено здоровье (x2 с Максимальными ТМ) у призванных теней, созданных Тенями Мёртвых. ***Игроки теперь смогут проходить сквозь тени, созданные Тенями Мёртвых. **Изменения Удара Души : ***Удар Души может быть использован в любую сторону/направление, это значит, что Некросу больше не придётся быть направленным в сторону цели для применения способности. *Изменения: **Оружие, которым можно торговать более не получает опыт из ежедневных наград за вход. **Сокращено свечение в Тенно Лаборатории в Додзё. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка в написании Аугмента Сарины Линька Регенерации. *Исправлена запись в Кодексе Арчвинга Итзал , чтобы отображалась диорама с Варфреймом, носящим Итзал. *Исправлена ошибка, которая возникала, когда Хост в режиме Только Друзья приглашал игроков с режимом Публично. *Исправлены ошибки производительности, появляющиеся при движении через соединительные комнаты Аванпоста . *Исправлено отображение оружия игрока на земле, если оно было выбито Повелителем Драков прямо перед выходом игрока из Миссии и переподключении к ней же. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли зайти в игру, вызванная неправильной работой скрипта в Сообщении Дня Клана - ошибка затронула языки с не-латинскими символами. *Исправлена возможность использования игроками эмоций, в то время как они находятся в состоянии кровотечения. *Исправлена возможность получить сверхщиты во время истощения щитов под воздействием холода окружающей среды. *Исправлено Алчное Притяжение Мэг , которое притягивало выбитое Мастером Драков оружие, делая его неподбираемым. *Исправлены оружия, которые использовали неправильные модификаторы урона, как здесь *Исправлен скин Гадюки Лесной камуфляж , который имел неправильный оттенок. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Варфрейм игрока визуально не менял оружие при переключении на Опции Снаряжения, в которых отсутствуют Основное и Вторичное оружия. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой ники игроков отображались как десятичные дробы в общих каналах чата в случаях, если ник игрока состоит в основном из цифр. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Капитан Вор проваливался под склоны при телепортации. *Исправлен ряд ошибок, возникающих при быстром перемещении от терминала к терминалу через быстрое меню Лисета . *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки были не в состоянии удалить приглашение в Альянс если получали приглашение когда уже не состояли в клане, были уже в альянсе или более не являлись лидерами кланов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой режущий диск вторичного огня Пантеры летел назад, если быстро нажимать на кнопку стрельбы. *Исправлен ряд ошибок, возникавших при миграции хоста во время визита Грастрагской Тройки . *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Ямако Сандана выглядела не совсем обычно. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой клиенты, подбирая сферы энергии, не могли видеть изменений пула энергии, пока не заканчивалось действие активной способности. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Усиление Алчное Притяжение Мэг не использовало всю дальность действия для клиентов в случае если предметы были перемещены. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой убийства способностью Миротворец Мезы не засчитывались как убийства Варфреймом. Это должно исправить проблемы не полного получения опыта. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой враги, подвергшиеся регдоллу вдруг исчезали. Обновление 15.12.2 Изменения *Убраны эффекты Концентрации с Асита Ракта, Санкти, Синоид и Вейкор Сандан. *Арчвинг Оружие теперь будет включено в статистику профиля игрока. *Дополнительная оптимизация, которая должна будет помочь в ручной настройке Строго NAT'а. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой происходила сильная загрузка ЦПУ при использовании оружия с эффектом пронзания на вылет против плотных скоплений врагов. Игроки должны будут заметить прирост производительности в подобных ситуациях. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой след от меча в Парном Пламенном Мече был размером как след от кинжала, вместо нужного размера. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой крепления Санкти Кастанас и обычных Кастанас становились серыми. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой клиенты не получали верного количества здоровья от Удара Жизни, как это указано тут. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой было невозможно парирование на Освящённой Земле, как это указано тут. *Исправлены проблемы с прикреплением Уру Санданы. Обновление 15.12.3 Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой оружие Синдиката и оружие Торговца Бездны всё ещё могло получать опыт из ежедневной награды, уже находясь в вашем инвентаре, что приводило к тому, что оно становилось непередаваемым. *Исправлена ошибка с некорректным отображением Арчвинг вещей в профиле игрока. *Улучшена диагностика NAT-PMP для определения момента, когда другие программы могут создавать помеху для автоматической переадресации портов . Обновление 15.13.0 600px|center Добавления *Подкрепление Тенно: **Двойные Пистолеты Акджагара и Уру Сугатра теперь доступны! АКДЖАГАРА: Дизайн этих нелицеприятных парных пистолетов представляет собой смесь органических элементов и холодного оружия. УРУВыражающая боевую изысканность и навыки своего владельца, Уру Сугатра дополняет Уру Сандану, используемую в Церемонии Прощения Тенно. Получите эти новые внутриигровые нововведения, посетив Магазин уже сегодня! 600px|center *Новый Квест: Похищенные Мечты Что есть такое Мистические Кодексы? Новый персонаж и полностью обновлённая версия Режима Шпионаж ожидают вас в Квесте Похищенные Мечты. Включите своего внутреннего секретного агента, Тенно! Гринир выдали заказ на захват вора по имени Маруу - они утверждают, что он дважды перешёл им дорогу и продал ценные Мистические Кодексы Корпусу. Обеспокоившись безопасностью Маруу - а также взволновавших идеей нового Мистического Кодекса - Лотос просит вас доставить Маруу к ней. Думайте быстро, Тенно! Вы должны планировать свои действия быстро и верно в этом Квесте. Не справитесь с этим и враги узнают о вашем присутствии, а это может привести к тому, что данные Мистического Кодекса будут уничтожены. За выполнение этого Квеста вы будете вознаграждены Чертежом Эфирного Кинжала и Чертежом Катализатора. Этот новый Квест доступен всем игрокам с Рангом Мастерства 3 и выше. Шпионаж 2.0 Пока наш старый игровой режим Шпионаж был не сильно сосредоточен на незаметной краже данных, в большинстве случаев игроки были рады шумно прорубить себе путь сквозь врагов, чтобы выполнить работу. Кто кого смог бы в этом обвинить? Именно поэтому мы сели и полностью переработали Шпионаж. С новыми элементами, направленными на избегание лазерных решёток и на то, чтобы незаметно прокрадываться за спинами врагов, стелс имеет первостепенное значение в Шпионаже 2.0. Обнаружение приведёт к потере наград и бонусного Опыта, даже если Миссия будет выполнена. Следующие секторы была обновлены для внедрения этого нового игрового режима Шпионаж: **Меркурий - Suisei **Венера - Vesper, Unda **Марс - Martialis **Юпитер - Adrastea **Сатурн - Titan, Aegaeon **Уран - Umbriel, Rosalind **Нептун - Sao, Laomedeia **Плутон - Oceanum **Церера - Lex, Hapke **Эрида - Cyath, Gnathos **Седна - Tikoloshe, Scylla **Европа - Armaros, Valac **Фобос - Grildrig, Shklovsky *Незаметные Убийства/Обновления Опыта: В добавок к нашему обновлению Шпионажа 2.0 и стелс сражения получили некоторые интересные улучшения! Теперь игроки заметят, что прохождение каждой Миссии крадучись может принести некоторые отличные награды. Эти правки в стелсе будут продолжать развиваться на основе отзывов от игроков, но на данный момент поклонники стелса могут вцепиться зубами в следующие изменения:*Цепочки Стелс Убийств уже тут! Скрытные убийства теперь могут дать множители Опыта, если выполнены последовательно. У игроков будет 30 секунд от одного стелс убийства до другого, чтобы увеличить их множитель Опыта, который может быть 5x для оружия ближнего боя и 2x для оружия дальнего боя! *Урон от добивания теперь будет увеличен исходя из ранга оружия и уровня врага. Урон добивания для скрытных убийств ограничен 8x уроном при максимальном ранге оружия ближнего боя! *Интерфейс будет информировать вас о вашей Цепочке Стелс Убийств в том месте, где обычно располагается информация о баффах! *Основные Улучшения: Мы провели множество изменений в Warframe в некоторых очевидных и не очень очевидных направлениях. Далее идёт краткий список изменений, что мы внесли, и того, где вы сможете встречать их чаще всего!*Улучшения Синхронизации Губ: Лотос и многие другие персонажи, которых вы можете видеть в Трансляциях, получили графические улучшения, проведённые с синхронизацией их анимаций губ. **Динамическая Экспозиция: Источники света изменяют пути восприятия нами окружения, потенциально превращая хорошо освещённое подземелье в грозную пещеру. Наша новая Динамическая Экспозиция поможет улучшить эффект погружения в Warframe, это сделает источники света в игре более реалистичными при путешествиях по окружающей среде. Самым важным достоинством новой Динамической Экспозиции является то, что вы будете видеть единообразное изображение везде и всюду! **Динамическое Затенение: Как Динамическая Экспозиция будет изменять освещением восприятие в Warframe, так и Динамическое Затенение будет делать тоже самое с тенями. Использую более умное затенение и техники рендеринга мы продолжаем работать над более реалистичным освещением, а различия на уровнях с мощными или изменчивым освещением должны быть очень заметны! **Система Частиц 2.0 для обладателей не-Nvidia видеокарт: Довольно долго впечатляющие эффекты частиц Warframe была закреплена лишь за видеокартами от Nvidia - но теперь это не так! Все игроки должны заметить некоторые улучшения частиц, закреплённых за Способностями Варфреймов, и другими эффектами в игре. **Реверберация 2.0: Как Динамическая Экспозиция будет изменять пути восприятия источников света в игре, так и Реверберация 2.0 будет вносить ещё один уровень погружения в Warframe. Теперь, если враги будут кричать на вас в длинных коридорах, последует эхо, а звук стрельбы оружия в больших помещениях будет звучать более выразительно, с эффектом отражения звуков от стен. Эта система все ещё в работе, но теперь если вам доведётся почувствовать резкое улучшение звуков, то вы будете знать причину! **Важные Обновления PBR: Графические Обновления PBR были медленными, но стабильными в последние несколько месяцев. От оружия до Варфреймов и текстур окружения, мы много работали над тем, чтобы каждая часть Warframe была как можно более потрясающая в визуальном плане - и мы не думаем останавливаться. В следующие несколько месяцев мы продолжим всё больше обновлять PBR, так что если ваши Ортос или Болтор Прайм вдруг станут выглядеть немного изящнее, знайте, это не только ваша заслуга. *Изменения баланса Секторов Миссий У следующих Секторов Миссий в Звёздной Карте были исправлены отсутствовавшие или неверные награды. **Церера - Bode (Захват) **Фобос - Limtoc, Todd (Захват) **Уран - Trinculo (Захват) **Европа - Valefor (Раскопки) **Европа - Zagan, Morax (EЗачистка) **Эрида - Viver (Улей) **Седна - Undine (Диверсия) **Европа - Gamygyn (Диверсия) **Кроме того, изменения были внесены в Обороны, Выживания, Мобильные Обороны, Зачистки и Спасения . Прежде эти Миссии не обладали нужным балансом, отражающим уровни врагов на Миссиях, в результате иногда получалось меньше врагов, чем предполагалось, на высокоуровневых миссиях, и больше врагов на миссиях более низких уровней. Обновление Спауна на Выживаниях Для воспроизведения эффекта волн и сгруппированных врагов ранее спаун противников на выживаниях был зациклен и отключался на короткие периоды времени. Вместе с тем, что это был простой способ внести желаемую стимуляцию, мы обнаружили, что игроки способны "синхронно" убивать врагов, чтобы создавать временные зазоры в их появлении, особенно это заметно на высокоуровневых Миссия для групп из 4-х игроков. Теперь появление врагов динамически колеблется с каждым вновь появившимся врагом. Максимальная скорость появления врагов всё та же, но теперь будет время между появлением отдельных противников вместо просто двух режимов - спаун/не спаун - появления врагов в общем. Надеемся, что вы заметите более последовательным и продуманный спаун на высокоуровневых Миссиях с 4 игроками, вместе в тем, враги будут действовать отрядами. В наших тестах мы не заметили каких-либо отличий на низкоуровневых Миссиях.*Малая скорость дропа жизнеобеспечения была подправлена для того, чтобы скомпенсировать эти изменения. *Не смотря на то, что мы провели множество тестов, мы по прежнему заинтересованы в ваших отзывах. Пожалуйста, не забывайте оставлять отчёты о том, как эти изменения сказываются на вашей игре в соответствующем подфоруме:подробнее *Секторы на Звёздной Карте были изменены, чтобы внести немного баланса в доступные секторы фракций, локации и сложность. Следующие секторы были изменены:*Сатурн - Keeler: Выживание заменено на Мобильную Оборону на Астероиде Гринир **Сатурн - Cassini: Заменено на локацию Астероида (ранее Галлеон) **Фобос - Flimnap: Новое Выживание на Астероиде Гринир (ранее Deception) **Европа - Zagan: Новое Выживание на корабле Корпуса (ранее Зачистка) **Нептун - Despina: Новое Выживание на корабле Корпуса (ранее Оборона) **Церера - Nuovo: Заменено на локация Галлеона (ранее локация Верфей) *Изменения Щитов Тенно Щиты и Здоровье это два важных элемента, за которыми следят в Warframe, но в сражении с врагами бывает непросто отслеживать как много урона вы получаете в пылу битвы. В этом Обновлении присутствуют новые визуальные и звуковые эффекты для того, чтобы показать как много урона получает ваш Варфрейм в бою. При получении урона в битве будут звучать различные сигналы, в зависимости от того, были ли полностью сняты ваши щиты или нет. Также "прорыв" щитов теперь имеет новый звуковой сигнал, чтобы помочь вам лучше следить за тем, когда ваше здоровье повреждается врагами. Улучшения Меткости Противников: Есть много разных факторов, способным сделать NPC более или же менее смертоносными, а меткость играет большую роль в том, чтобы сделать врагов более опасными. Эти изменения меткости сильно изменят способы борьбы игроков с противниками. У каждого врага будет больше (или меньше) шансов попасть по игроку в зависимости от того, каким оружием он пользуется. К примеру, снайперская винтовка, будет более точной на больших расстояниях, но NPC будет сложнее её использовать при сражении в упор. Но дело не только в этом, наша новая система позволит нам настраивать время использования оружия, что сделать более сложным быстрое прицеливание из них для NPC. Эти изменения представляет из себя постоянную работу над меткостью наших NPC; и мы очень ценим отзывы игроков в этом вопросе, внутренние изменения проведены в соответствующем подфоруме. Чтобы узнать больше информации о наших улучшениях меткости, пожалуйста, посетите тему в разделе Developer Workshop:(оригинал) подробнее(ру-версия) подробнее Нововведения:*Больше не нужен ключ, чтобы попасть к Советнику Вей . Теперь он босс на Земле, к которому могут попасть Тенно 5-го и выше рангов. Маяки и Ключ / Чертеж Ключа могут однажды найти новое применение... *Добавлены анимации бездействия Лидерам Синдикатов и Обменщикам Медальонов. *Новые расположение Тайников было добавлено в Бездну! *В награды Сигналов Тревоги добавлены Ключи Бездны (старт 15 Февраля). *Союзники Синдикатов теперь будут помогать вам в бою в Миссиях Синдикатов! *Заложники Синдикатов теперь будут содержаться в Миссиях Спасения Синдикатов! *Точки добычи теперь можно ставить на Медальоны Синдикатов, Чертежи Оберона и Чертежи оружия Сталкера. Эти точки будут намного понятнее показывать, на что вы обращаете внимание ваших напарников. *В Кодекс добавлены арты победителей Конкурса Кодекс 2.0! Изменения *Изменения Варфреймов **Линька Сарины теперь будет перемещать врагов, которые ‘закрепляются’ на Варфрейме (Личинки Матери Выводка, Споры Роевик-Муталиста МОА и подобные), вместо их уничтожения. **Святая Земля Оберона больше не будет производить повторный взрыв по площади второго применения способности, когда экипирован Мод Святое Извержение. **Использование Снежной Сферы Фроста внутри Снежной сферы, которую вы поставили ранее, приведет к соединению здоровья обоих сфер, уничтожая в процессе ‘старую’ сферу. Это предоставит лучшую видимость, так как вы не будете окружены непрозрачными стенами Снежной Сферы! **Ледяная Волна Фроста Прайм теперь будет иметь немного визуального Прайм эффекта. **Сокрушение Мэг Прайм теперь будет иметь немного визуального Прайм эффекта. **Увеличен бонус к урону Мода Экскалибура Яростное Копье! **Обновлены аудио и визуальные эффекты способности Вольта Шок. **Следующие Моды Аугменты получили увеличение длительности с 24 до 40 секунд и уменьшение урона со 125% до 100% ***Огненная Ярость Эмбер ***Замораживающая Сила Фроста ***Инфузия Кары Оберона ***Доза Яда Сарины ***Шоковый Пехотинец Вольта **Аугмент Новы Нейтронная Звезда теперь имеет максимальный радиус в 8 метров, в добавлении к небольшому эффекту тряски камеры. **Небольшие аудио и визуальных эффектов внесены в способность Фроста Лавина. **Убран изначальный радиальный урон Огненного Взрыва Эмбер , урон и Огненный эффект теперь будут возникать из взрывной волны. **Убрана белая вспышка, возникавшая при переходи в Невидимость Локи. **Репутация из Медальонов Синдикатов увеличена и будет даваться по 500, 1000 или 5000 в зависимости от редкости Медальона. *Изменения Арчвинга **Дроны Поддержки Арчвинга Итзал теперь получают такую же цветовую схему, что и сам Арчвинг. **«Пружинный» эффект от столкновений с объектами был уменьшен. Это должно помочь исправить игру в пинбол Арчвингом, когда на большой скорости сталкиваешься с препятствием в узком пространстве. *Изменения Вирмиуса **Авто-турели теперь будут открыты при спауне. **Добавлена шкала здоровья для Боссов Вирмиуса. *Изменения Синдикатов **Ежедневные задания Синдиката для Влияния получили переработку количества получаемого Синтеза! Эти изменения должны сделать вознаграждения за миссии Синдикатов куда более желанными. В дополнении к этому, ежедневный лимит влияния для не-Синдикатных миссий был уменьшен.*Ежедневные Миссии Синдикатов теперь дают в два раза больше влияния, чем они давали до этого. **Ежедневный Лимит Влияния для не-Синдикатных миссий был уменьшен на половину. (Помните, что этот лимит зависит от Ранга Мастерства) Например: ***РМ 0 мог получить 2000 влияния до изменения, сейчас 1000. ***РМ 1 мог получить 4000 влияния до, сейчас 2000 ***РМ 2 мог получить 6000 влияния до, сейчас 3000 **Медальоны с Миссий Синдикатов теперь дают другое количество влияния: ***Обычные медальоны дают 500 ***Необычные медальоны дают 1000 ***Редкие медальоны дают 5000 *Изменения Ракта Баллистика **Следующие изменения были сделаны для Ракта Баллистика. Улучшения в будущем по прежнему могут быть и любой фидбек о любом оружии должен быть запощен в соответствующем подфоруме. **Шанс Критической атаки Ракта Баллистика был улучшен с 15 до 20% для заряженной атаки. **Урон заряженной атаки был изменен до 5 Режущего, 5 Ударного и 90 Пронзающего урона. *Изменения: **Были сделаны Улучшения Освещения в Хабах Тенно. **Были сделаны различные улучшения внешнего вида Хабов Тенно. **Уменьшено количество закрытых замком для парного открытия дверей в Газовых Городах Корпуса для миссий Спасение и Взлом. **Урон Дёготь-Муталиста Моа, Муталиста-Пиявки и Зараженного Алада В теперь будет скалироваться в зависимости от их уровня. **Окружение теперь имеет эффекты стекла и искажения! **Зловещий Охват теперь работает для Цепной Молнии Ампрекса. **Обновлены звуковые эффекты шагов для НИП. **Теперь Рысь иммунна к эффекту Управления Разумом. **Исправлены различные фоновые арты для Саботажа и Зачистки Корпуса для миссий Арчвинга. **Обновлен мод «Глубокая Заморозка», который теперь дает 90% Замораживающего Урона, как и другие Элементальные Моды. **Обновлены моды Северный Ветер и Шокирующее Касание . Они теперь дают 90% урона, в соответствии с другими элементальными модами. **Попытка конвертировать Мистический Шлем теперь отображает предупреждающее сообщение для подтверждения ваших действий. **Врожденный Талант теперь будет Редким Модом в дроп-таблицах для перехвата. **Изменена цена в дукатах для продажи Обычных Прайм-компонентов с 50 до 10. **Увеличено количество Ядер Синтеза, которые вы получаете по окончанию Выживания в Бездне в зависимости от уровня выживания. **Добавлены 3 Элемента Питания Орокин, как одна из возможных наград в Выживание-3 в Бездне. **Некоторые Миссии были изменены на Галлеон Гринир (До этого они были Астероидом Гринир). **Блеск Значка за Тактическую тревогу Вторжение Муталистов был уменьшен. **Эффекты частиц трассеров снарядов Кохма были уменьшены. **Интерфейс и прицел больше не будут отображаться в Хабах. **Инструкция для бега по стенам в начальном обучении будет проще увидеть и прочитать. **Заставка эвакуации с миссии теперь отменяет все эмоции и действия. **Различные изменения НИПов Синдиката, добавляющие больше «жизни» в их обитателей. ***Иконка Миссий в режиме Кошмар была обновлена на Звёздной Карте. **Сделаны улучшения звука Сообщений на Миссиях. **Кохм перенастроен. Теперь он выстреливает максимум 5 дробинок в дополнении к уменьшенной скорострельности, но увеличивается урон, компенсирующий потерянный дпс. Это должно оставить урон Кохма на прежнем уровне и в то же время графически оптимизировать его эффекты. **Окно Состояния Мира теперь показывает Квесты, которые вы можете начать, в дополнении к не выполненным квестам. **Добавлены большие обзорные окна в Центральный Зал Хаба. **Новая Миссия Спасение на Юпитере. **Спасение на Фобосе переработано для Спасения 2.0. **Заложники теперь будут держаться ближе к игроку, вместо того что бы бегать своими собственными путями. **Перебалансирован Мк.1 Парис так, что бы его урон был сравним с Мк.1 Брэйтоном. **Карты Мобильной Обороны Бездны были чуть уменьшены, что бы сократить путь, до места обороны, который до этого необходимо было пройти. **Немного уменьшен радиус луча для Дрона-Генератора Щита. *Убраны лужи воды, которые находились около ледяных полов в Бездне. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой бег прерывался анимацией ходьбы при перезарядке. *Исправлено появление серого квадрата в информационном поле на месте иконки предмета при подборе нескольких предметов сразу. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой двери на Миссиях Выживания в Бездне никогда не открывались. *Исправлена редкая ошибка, когда клиент мог быть отключен от отряда до того, как появилась возможность подключиться к отряду, из которого пришло приглашение. *Исправлен безостановочный топот Шакала, отправляющий игроков в близлежащие ямы, тем самым отправляя их в бесконечную телепортацию. *Исправлена ошибка Интерфейса, при которой открывалась страница Предложений Синдиката, если быстро нажимать кнопку (Меню Паузы). *Исправлены различные ошибки зонирования в локациях Руин Орокин . *Исправлено появление маркеров "Взломать Дверь" на закрытых дверях в Спасении. *Исправлены области в Арчвинг миссиях Зачистки, при попадании в которые игроки оказывались в ловушке из невидимых препятствий. *Исправлены случаи, при которых портал на миссиях Саботажа в Бездне был открыт на момент начала миссии. *Исправлено появление Слендер Экскалибура на Арчвинг Миссиях. *Исправлен "рэгдолл", после которого враги в Арчвинг Миссиях становились растянутыми. *Исправлено появление некоторых врагов внутри стен на Арчвинг Миссиях. *Исправлено застревание спектров Месы в способности Миротворец . *Исправлена ошибка, вызванная смертью Оберона и возрождением во время действия Святой Земли. *Исправлена возможность игроков смотреть за границы уровня на локациях Ледяной Планеты. *Исправлены неисчезающие останки турелей Арчвинг. *Исправлена опечатка в диалоге Миссии Синдиката Цефалон Суда. *Исправлена ошибка, вызванная созданием Клана без названия или с названием, начинающимся на пробел. *Исправлены случаи заполнения экрана предметами из-за эффекта притяжения Арчвинга. Теперь предметы должны будут собираться в одной точке. *Исправлены различные ошибки, вызывающие сломанные маркеры задания на локациях Ледяной Планеты Корпус. *Исправлены неподходящие дыры в скайбоксах на локациях Ледяной Планеты Корпус. *Исправлены различные ошибки при столкновениях на Арчвинг Миссиях Корпус, которые позволяли игрокам пролетать сквозь окружающие предметы в открытый космос. *Исправлены случаи, при которых при ожидании других игроков на миссию, игрока выкидывало из сессии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой нажатие пробела на экране просмотра Прогресса Миссии вызывало немедленную отмену миссии без всяких предупреждений. *Исправлено отсутствие продвижения наград на бесконечных Миссиях, когда игрок возвращался из АФК. *Исправлена ошибка локализации во входящим сообщении после убийства Шакала . *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Подарок не отправлялся, если сообщение к Подарку заканчивалось на ‘\’. *Исправлен сброс счетчика Медальонов Синдикатов при смерти игрока. Счетчик теперь будет всегда четко показывать, сколько Медальонов осталось на миссии. *Исправлена способность Тринити Связь, которая использовала неправильный цвет энергии, как здесь *Исправлено нанесение урона по времени цели, в которую попал снаряд Торида, как здесь *Исправлено появление белых линий на Типедо во время действия электрических эффектов, как здесь *Исправлен чат, появляющийся над головами игроков на Станциях, который игнорировал настройки фильтра ненормативной лексики. *Исправлены случаи, когда Лотос делала неправильные сообщения на Миссиях Перехвата. *Исправлена ошибка, вызванная смертью Новы, пока активно умение Звезда Пустоты. *Исправлены случаи, когда ранняя детонация Звезды Пустоты не сбрасывала таймер способности. *Исправлено появление клиентов в неправильной локации на миссиях Обороны на Земле. *Исправлены случаи, когда охранные консоли Корпус было сложно разглядеть из-за толстого льда. *Исправлена визуальная ошибка для клиентов, при которой они видели, что Капитан Вор кидает 4 Электрические Мины вместо 2. *Исправлено бездействие Капитана Вора во время третей фазы сражения. Теперь он будет должным образом стрелять по Тенно скум. *Исправлена возможность всех игроков подбирать оружие, выбитое Повелителем Драков, вместо игрока, которого разоружили. *Исправлена невозможность поднять Пакет Данных, если его не взяли в начале миссии на локациях Газового Города Корпус. *Исправлено избыточное воспроизведение сообщения о завершении миссии при выполнении Квеста После Пробуждения. *Исправлено появление игроков друг на друге (вместо появления позади друг друга) во время финальной части Квеста Арчвинг. *Исправлена невозможность прочитать субтитры в Киоске Дукатов, которые перекрывались сообщением от Баро Ки’Тиира. *Исправлено выкидывание из миссии клиентов, пойманных Грастрагской Тройкой , даже если больше никто не был пойман. *Исправлены множественные ошибка, вызванные использованием функций ‘пауза’ или ‘продолжить’ во время исследования цвета додзе. *Исправлено отображение названий Кланов в Хабах, даже если включена функция сокрытия подобной информации. *Исправлена ошибка, вызванная просмотром клиентом профиля другого игрока во время Арчвинг Миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок застревал в состоянии пониженной гравитации после частых атак с прыжка. *Исправлено отображение комбо добивания способности Буря Клинков для клиентов. Визуально отображение должно совпадать для хоста и клиента, в дополнении к правильному счету счетчика ближнего боя. *Исправлен иммунитет игроков к урону удушения в Миссиях Выживания, если игроки воскрешаются после того, как кислород закончился. *Исправлены случаи, что присоединения к ногам или плечам скрывали Эмблемы или Значки игроков. *Исправлена ошибка, вызванная подбором объектов во время переключения на оружие ближнего боя, из-за которой игроки теряли возможность атаковать в ближнем бою. *Исправлены ошибки на Галлеоне Гринир, которые оставляли визуальные дыры в текстурах окружающих объектов. *Исправлены случаи, при которых анимация подбора Сферы Энергии не всегда воспроизводилась, как здесь *Исправлено появление необычных летающих кубов на Миссиях в Бездне, как здесь *Исправлена дверь входа на миссиях Обороны в Газовом Городе Корпус, которая не имела тени. *Исправлена ошибка при перетаскивании Мода в экипировку, отображая Мод как его ‘поврежденный’ вариант. *Исправлено отображение Баффа способности Мираж Затмение при превышении значения в 255% увеличения урона, как здесь *Исправлена ошибка, при которой дистанционные враги переставали использовать дистанционные атаки, если они один раз использовали атаку ближнего боя. *Исправлено отображение в интерфейсе Мода Берсеркер, показывающее на 1% меньше, чем должно быть. *Исправлено проваливание Сандан сквозь одежду и броню Тринити , Сарины , Зефир , Фроста Прайма и Лимбо . *Исправлена возможность смотреть через дыру в космос на локациях Захвата в Бездне. *Исправлены приглашения в Клан, которые неправильно приглашали игроков в Клан. *Исправлены ошибки, вызванные сломанными накладываниями уровня в локациях Руин, как здесь *Исправлено большое колесо в локациях Астеройда Гринир, позади которого игроки могли застрять. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Способности Варфреймов переставали работать после попадания по Захват Разума зараженным Аладом V. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Результаты Миссии не появлялись после завершения Миссии и возвращения в Лисет. *Исправлена потерянная информация о дропе в Кодексе для Спраг, Вен’кра Тел и Рыси. *Исправлено исчезание текста ‘Осталось Ульев’ при входе в первую комнату Улья в режиме игру Улей. *Исправлен бесконечно повторяющийся звук Глефы после использования рукопашных атак. *Исправлена невозможность вставить в Бузлок или в Парные Гремлины Моды Терминальная Скорость или Летальный Момент . *Исправлены случаи, при которых Капитан Вор в Бездне не появлялся после обозначения своего присутствия на Миссии. *Исправлен телепорт Капитана Вора в Бездне сквозь пол, вызывающий его смерть без предоставления какого-либо лута игрокам. *Исправлена комната, из которой невозможно выбраться, если произошла блокировка помещения, как здесь *Исправлено отображение точек Перехвата в Обучении, когда показывается, что они под контролем врага, несмотря на то, что они под контролем игрока. *Исправлена сломанная страница Результатов Миссии, которая появляется при завершении Конфликта в Темном Секторе. *Исправлен недостающий текст в сообщении Лотос, если игрок отменил дуэль в Додзё. *Исправлена невозможность выйти из меню Арчвинга в Арсенале. *Исправлено отсутствие врагов в комнате портала в первом квесте Арчвинг. *Исправлена локация, в которой игроки могут застрять в Миссиях Выживания на Земле, как здесь *Исправлена ошибка, которая позволяла игрокам проходить сквозь определенную текстуру на Фобосе, как здесь:здесь *Исправлен текст в таблицах лидеров, который на некоторых языках отображался обрезанным. *Исправлено отображение Мода Стойки Астральный Сумрак в Кодексе. *Исправлено неправильное отображение урона взрывной волны способности Эмбер Огненный Взрыв. *Исправлено отталкивание игрока Огненным Взрывом Эмбер , если в этот момент игрок находился в блоке. *Исправлен след от взмаха Керамическим Кинжалом, который неправильно исходил из лезвия оружия, как https://forums.warfr...mations-thread/ *Исправлено неправильное отображение Бонусного Синтеза на экране Результатов Миссии. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Испытания не отображались при просмотре профиля игрока в Додзе или на Станции. *Исправлено отображение уникального цвета энергии, ранее не применявшемуся к Телос Акболто и Вэйкор Мэрлоку. *Исправлен краш, который возникал в Апдейтере Варфрейм, если игрок зашел в один профиль, затем вышел из этого профиля и перезапустил игру со входом в другой профиль. *Исправлена ошибка, возникающая при входе в меню паузы, находясь в Звездной Карте на Станции, при которой все планеты теряли фокус. *Исправлено сообщение ошибки, вызванное отправлением игроку нескольких приглашений в клан, выводя сообщение ошибки на Английском для всех языков. *Исправлена возможность игроков открыть Навигацию и Звездную карту во время просмотра профиля другого игрока на Станции, через открытие Меню. *Исправлено отсутствие отображения на миникарте некоторых видов врагов для клиентов или отображения как врагов игрока, который экипировал Ауру Детектор Противника. *Исправлено Торнадо Зефир, которое не втягивало всех досягаемых врагов. *Исправлены случаи, когда Торнадо Зефир взбирались в воздух, чтобы поймать врагов, которые были уже выброшены в воздух. *Исправлено обновление информации интерфейса для клиентов. *Исправлено неверное присоединение Сандан при просмотре профилей других игроков. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой противники неправильно стреляли по клиентам. *Исправлены случаи, когда Лейтенант Лех Крилл не атаковал ни одного игрока в битве с двумя боссами. *Исправлено отображение всех Миссий Синдикатов как Меркурий при просмотре местонахождения друзей. *Исправлено неуместное парение турели в Арчвинг Миссиях. *Исправлено множество отсутствующей информации в Кодексе; включая недостающие арты из различных галерей, оружия и враги , , и . *Исправлена возможность скольжения вдоль стен в Арчвинг Миссиях. *Исправлены различные ошибки локализации. *Исправлено бесконечное всасывание Сфер Выносливости Носителем в Додзё. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой несколько низкоранговых Миссий Синдикатов не генерировалось из-за того, что высокоранговые миссии заняли все низкоуровневые миссии на Звездной Карте. *Исправлен некрасиво выглядящий Корень Грута, как здесь *Исправлен эксплоит, с помощью которого игроки в миссии Спасения могли оставить заключенного запертым в безопасности в их камере, в то время как они завершают миссию. *Исправлена визуальная ошибка колонн в локациях Верфей Гринир. *Исправлены несколько Миссий, которые не сохраняли Инвентарь игрока при начале Миссии. *Исправлена невозможность использовать игроками оружие ближнего боя после взаимодействия с Пакетом Данных на миссиях Взлома. *Исправлен эксплоит в Миссиях Перехвата, который позволял способностью Гидроида Рой Щупалец вводить точки перехвата в незахватываемый статус. *Исправлена редкая ошибка, при которой название и тип Миссии отображались некорректно в левом углу при загрузке на миссию. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Сарины Яд не правильно отображала цвет энергии игрока во время каста. *Исправлено получение кредитов за выполнение Миссии Квеста клиентами, если хост отменил её. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой не удавалось загрузить финальную Миссию Квеста Арчвинг. *Исправлено получение только одной награды в Миссиях Добычи Артефактов, не смотря на длительность Миссии. Обновление 15.13.1 Изменения *Миссии Обороны и Перехвата Синдикатов теперь приносят на 50% больше Репутации, компенсируя отсутствие Медальонов в этих типах Миссий. *Обновлена иконка Акджагара в магазине, теперь на ней два пистолета вместо одного. *Добавлены новые эффекты эха на локации Газового Города . *Добавлены новые эффекты эха на локации Лесов Гринир. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на миссиях Обороны по ключам не сохранялся прогресс. *Исправлены вылеты при настройках эха. *Восстановлен базовый шанс статуса в 20% у Торида . *Исправлена проблема, когда экран окончания квеста невозможно было убрать клавишей Esc, принуждающий к выходу из клиента. *Исправлена проблема, когда получение предметов из Кузницы при отсутствии свободных слотов приводило к зависанию интерфейса. *Исправлена проблема, когда игроки AFK не получали награду за Окончание Квеста в конце миссии. *Исправлена проблема, когда игроки не могли обменять Медальоны Синдиката. *Исправлена проблема с расположением Санданы на Локи Прайм . *Исправлена проблема, когда Уру Сугатра была слишком большой. *Исправлена проблема, когда цвета Вирм Прайм отображались не корректно. *Исправлена проблема, когда Материал Болтора Прайм отображался не корректно. *Исправлены различные проблемы с не правильно функционирующими эффектами частиц. *Исправлена ошибка, вызываемая попыткой пригласить в Клан игрока, который находится вне игры. *Исправлено отсутствие Квестовых Ключей в разделе Ключей в кузнице. *Исправлены некоторые хранилища , содержащие Корпусовские лестницы вместо правильных Гринирских. *Исправлен ряд вылетов. Обновление 15.13.2 Исправления *Исправлены саботажи в Бездне, которые было невозможно завершить. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Союзники из Синдиката использовали Кунаи вместо Ракта Баллистики. *Исправлена проблема с выкупом Медальонов на аккаунтах, показывающих «0» в инвентаре. *Исправлен ряд вылетов. Обновление 15.13.3 Изменения *Обновлена Телос Сандана, теперь её можно окрашивать в свои оттенки. *Обновлен звук шагов Варфрейма в воде. *Настроены визуальные эффекты Аугмента Вольта Шокирующее ускорение для большей тонкости. *Улучшены звуки заглушенного оружия (с использованием Модов) с -4Дб до -6Дб. *Игроки теперь смогут четко видеть пульсацию Снежной Сферы Фроста, которая обозначает период неуязвимости. Исправления *Исправлено сломанное освещение в туннеле с вагонеткой на локациях Астероида. *Исправлены различные проблемы с изменением цветов Варфреймов. *Исправлен ряд объектов, в которых игроки могли застрять на локациях Ледяной Планеты . *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой было возможно переиграть Квест Похищенные Мечты после его завершения. *Исправлен ряд ошибок в Хранилищах на Шпионажах, при которых игроки могли проходить сквозь стены и застревать при беге по стенам. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сигнал тревоги на Миссиях Шпионажа срабатывал без взаимодействия с игроком. *Исправлен ряд ошибок локализаций. Обновление 15.13.4 Изменения *Обновлены звуки эха на локациях Лесов Гринир. Исправления *Исправлены некорректные текстуры лица лидера на Реле. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Мару имела мужское тело агента Красной Вуали вместо соответствующего женского. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Призма Веритакс было невозможно передать через Торг. *Исправлены ошибки, которые могли произойти если камера игрока располагалась слишком близко к потолку. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой при поднятии тревоги на миссиях Саботажа Бездны прогресс останавливался. *Исправлены ошибки интерфейса, которые возникали если на миссиях Шпионажа возникала альтернативная миссия Зачистки. *Исправлены вылеты при торговле с Баро Ки'Тиир . *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на экранах результатов и окончания миссии отображалось неверное количество подобранных на этой миссии кредитов. *Исправлено некорректное отображение миникарты в последней миссии Квеста Похищенные Мечты. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на миссиях Шпионажа на локациях иногда появлялись декорации Заражённых. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой некорректно обновлялись цели Квеста Похищенные Мечты в Кодексе. *Исправлена ошибка, возникавшая при миграции хоста на миссиях Арчвинг. Обновление 15.13.5 Изменения *Добавлены автотелепорты на Ледяной Планете , чтобы избежать некоторых дыр на картах. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой при быстром преодолении некоторых объектов можно было застрять на месте. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой на миссиях Обороны на экране наград не отображался тип ключа. *Исправлены некорректные текстуры лиц женских персонажей . *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой при просмотре профиля мог подвиснуть интерфейс. *Исправлено отсутствие золотого затенения на сферах Новы Прайм. *Исправлено отсутствие эффектов эха на некоторых локациях. Обновление 15.13.6 Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на миссиях Выживания в ходе миссии отображались одни награды, а после окончания миссии выдавались какие-то иные. Обновление 15.13.7 Изменения *Изменения Варфреймов: **Восстановлены визуальные эффекты скоростного следа Вольта. *Изменения Наград в Миссиях: **В следующие Миссии / Ротации были включены наборы из 5 Редких Ядер Слияния в качестве награды: **Сложные Миссии Выживания (Уровень Врагов 20+), награда доступна в Ротации А. **Сложные Миссии Перехвата (Уровень Врагов 20+), награда доступна в ротации В. *Внесены изменения в Динамическое Освещение, которые должны повысить качество тумана, падения теней, использования эффекта линз и размытия. *Опции эха были добавлены в меню Настроек Аудио. *Сделаны различные изменения эффектов эха на локациях и рядом с определенными объектами. *Сделаны различные изменения эффектов эха оружия. *Сделаны изменения в Хранилищах Миссий Шпионажа , которые должны сделать цель чуть более ясной. *Повышено качество аудио Гракаты. *Обновлена точность врагов, использующих лучевое оружие. Теперь они будут плавно вести своё оружие вслед за игроком и их точность будет снижаться от спринта игроков или от базовой акробатики. Это должно помочь уворачиваться от вражеских лучей, а так же сделать битву с врагами с лучевым оружием менее конфузящей. *Предметы, найденные в Редких Контейнерах более не будут показываться сразу после их открытия. Игроки смогут увидеть, что конкретно они получили, на экране Окончания Миссии после завершения Миссии. *Награды Бездны возвращены в Тайники на Миссиях Диверсии в результате вышестоящего изменения! *Подчищены синие углы, видимые вокруг наград, показываемых на Миссиях Выживания. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Призму Веритакс нельзя было продать. *Исправлен визуальный эффект льда, появляющийся на различных текстурах. *Исправлена заставка при ‘подлете’ на Миссию Обороны в Бездне, в которой показывался Галлеон . *Исправлены ошибки скорострельности однострельных оружий, у которых было неправильное стандартное значение. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой Целевые Комнаты в режиме Шпионажа являлись субъектом всеобщей тревоги блокировки. *Исправлено проваливание игроков сквозь решетки в Целевых Комнатах Шпионажа против . *Исправлено неверное отображение наград на экране Окончания Миссии во вторжениях (в частности неверные части Варфрейма, выпадающие с Форида). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игрокам приходилось зажимать , чтобы напечатать сообщение. *Исправлена возможность использования бега по стене на углах с целью пройти сквозь предметы окружения. Обновление 15.13.8 Добавления *Миссии "Войны" **Миссии с несколькими фракциями теперь получат свое собственное название -- новый тип миссий, где Тенно столкнутся с фракциями, которые уже вовлечены в битву друг с другом! Реализация этого режима была несколько преждевременной (игроки начали отмечать это как баг в Миссиях Синдикатов), но теперь, когда вы испытали наслаждение от присутствия на поле боя, мы просто не можем забрать это у вас! **Эти Миссии "Войны" представят вам множественные фракции и задания, не зависящие от целей или мотивации фракций. *Миссии "Войны" пока что будут доступны только в режиме Зачистки. *Миссии Синдикатов в режиме "Войны" будут содержать Медальоны. *Миссии "Войны" доступны на Марсе - Arval, Silvanus, и Ultor. Изменения *Различные изменения были внесены для лучшей оптимизации эха для локаций и оружия. *Эхо добавлено в локации Руин Орокин. Исправления *Исправлена ошибка эффекта линз, неправильно применяющегося к объектам (пример: http://i.imgur.com/NgVzZfv.jpg) *Исправлена ошибка, при которой хост и клиенты не получали правильные награды из Тайников после завершения Миссий Диверсии на Земле. *Исправлены ошибки отображения наград из Тайников на экране Окончания Миссии. *Исправлены случаи, когда эффект "притяжения" предметов Арчвингом не работал правильно. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Миссии Синдикатов начинали вести себя как Миссии "Войны", причем не предоставляя Медальонов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки вталкивались внутрь лестниц и рамп сразу после применения добивания после парирования. Обновление 15.14.0 600px|center Добавления *ДОСТУПНЫ НОВЫЕ СТАТУЭТКИ :: Поместите Алада В, Эша и Сарину у себя на Лизет! У вас есть немного пустого места на рабочем столе в Лизет? Хорошие новости! Новые статуэтки доставлены в Магазин! Добавьте по-настоящему ядовитого стиля вместе с новой Статуэтой Сарин, отвлеките посетителей от чесания вашего Кубрау статуэткой Эша или добавьте на вашу Лизет атмосферу злого босса Корпуса, идущей в комплекте с Статуэткой Алада В. И знаете, что самое хорошее? Вам никогда не придется протирать их от пыли! Вы можете найти эти Статуэтки в Магазине уже сейчас! *Скалирование запаса Здоровья у целей для Бесконечной Обороны и Мобильной Обороны. *Запас здоровья для целей Обороны теперь фиксированный и зависит от уровня противников (Раньше он был случайным, зависящим от разброса уровней на конкретной миссий. Теперь он всегда максимального значения) *Запас здоровья для целей Мобильной обороны теперь зависит от уровня противника. (Больше никаких консолей с 2000 ХП на Т4 Моб. Об.!) *Щиты и броня для целей Мобильной Обороны теперь меняются так же, как и у обычных обороняемых капсул, так что определять эффективную прочность теперь проще. Изменения *Игроки теперь будут получать Синтез за противников, убитых находящимися рядом Союзными Оперативниками Синдикатов . *Изменения наград Миссий *Изменены Сложные Выживания/Перехваты (Стартовый уровень 20+), на которых правильные награды не были включены. Изменения коснулись следующих миссий, которым была присвоена сложность "Тяжело": **Уран: Ophelia, Cupid, Stephano. **Седна: Yemaja, Selkie, Berehynia **Европа: Ose, Zagan **Фобос : Flimnap, Opik **Сатурн: Cassini Больше информации по этому фиксу, а так же будущие дополнения к Бесключному Фарму Ядер Синтеза читайте наше публичное объявление. Оставайтесь на связи, что бы узнать больше информации: тут (Оригинальная тема на Английском Форуме) *Теперь есть три миссии, где игроки могут получить не бесконечные Т4 Ключи. **Сатурн: Iapetus **Марс: Augustus **Юпитер: Callisto *“Stephano,Уран Caelus,Уран Cerberus,Плутон Draco,Церера Berehynia,Седна and Opik,Фобос теперь считаются тяжелыми миссиями” *Дополнительно, следующие изменения были сделаны на этих миссиях: **Соответствующие по уровню Миссии Выживания в Темных Секторах теперь имеют Набор из 5 Редких Ядер Синтеза в Ротации А. **Марс: Wahiba теперь Средней Сложности (10-19ый уровень врагов) **Исправлена Европа: Ose, не использующая награды Перехватов. Исправления *Исправлен нижний регистр в описании Мистического Фурункулера в квесте Похищенные Мечты. *Исправлены неправильные цвета энергии для эффекта от Заморозки Фроста *Исправлена ошибка, предотвращающая правильную доставку возмещения старых транзакций. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой квест Похищенные Мечты оставался всегда активным у игроков. *Исправлен редкий вылет в Арсенале при переключении различных вариантов заготовок экипировки. *Исправлены некорректные разделения и регистры текста в пользовательском интерфейсе. Обновление 15.14.1 600px|center Добавления *'СЕРДЦЕ ЛОТОС' :*'СКИН СТРЕЛ ЭРОС' ::: Скин Стрел Эрос и Цвета Валентина ::: День Св. Валентина уже пришел! ::: Неважно, что заставляет вас заявлять о своей любви с вершины Реле или стрелять по головам Гринир, у нас есть кое-какие предметы для вас. :::Убивайте добротой! :::Покажите врагам свою заботу со Скином для Стрел Эрос. Он добавляет наконечники в форме сердца любому экипированному Луку. Даже Купидон будет завидовать! :::Получите Скины Эрос в Магазине по 5,000 за каждый. Чтобы использовать Скин для Стрел Эрос, просто купите его в магазине и экипируйте в Снаряжение. Во время Миссии просто используйте Скин, как обычный расходник. :*НАБОР ЦВЕТА ВАЛЕНТИНА :::День Святого Валентина приносит больше красного в окружающую действительность? Или на вас нападает розовая щекотка? Придайте своим Варфреймам более сердечный вид с новым набором Цвета Валентина! :::Добавьте выбора милых цветов в свой Арсенал! :::Вы можете приобрести набор ЦВЕТА ВАЛЕНТИНА в Магазине за 1 ! :::Заполучите эти посвященные дню Св. Валентина предметы, пока они не исчезли! Изменения *Добавлено большее количество врагов в миссии Войны для увеличения битвы. *Сталкер , Грастрагская Тройка и Занука больше не будут появляться в Миссиях Синдикатов. *Увеличено выпадение пакетов Жизнеобеспечения в миссиях Выживания на низкоранговых миссиях и в режиме соло. *Союзники Синдиката больше не будут открывать огонь по противнику до того, как игрок первым откроет огонь или пока они не будут атакованы. *Союзники Синдиката не будут стрелять, пока игрок делает скрытные убийства. *Союзники Синдиката будут меньше ходить перед игроком, когда стреляют. *Кубрау будут меньше ходить перед игроком, когда игрок стреляет/атакует. Исправления *Исправлено зависание игры при распаковке подарка, находясь на Реле. *Исправлено получение игроками сообщений с Чертежами Частотного Триангулятора Вея Хека . *Исправлена ошибка, вызванная поднятием пакетов Жизнеобеспечения, когда Кислород на уровне 0%. *Исправлена ошибка в Магазине, из-за которой МК1-Парис продавался за Платину. *Исправлены случаи кика игроков из Миссий, к которым у них нет доступа, вместо того, чтобы сразу не позволять им присоединиться. *Исправлена ошибка, вызванная покупкой Сомы в Магазине. *Исправлено проигрывание различных анимаций простоя с оружием в руках в Хабах, в то время как все подобные анимации должны быть отключены. Обновление 15.15 600px|center Добавления :: ПОДКРЕПЛЕНИЕ ТЭННО : Копьё "Тонбо"! : Разрезайте врагов точно и быстро с копьём "Тонбо". В тяжелейшие дни Старой Войны многие Тэнно полагались на Тонбо, это помогло им выжить. : Копьё "Тонбо" доступно в магазине, а так же через исследование в Додзё! Изменения *При клике на точку планеты, имеющую более одной миссии, будет показана краткая информационная сводка о доступных миссиях. *Хранилища Данных и теперь имеют больше вариаций сложности на высокоуровневых миссиях. *Добавлен значок наведения к панели взлома входа в Хранилище Данных . *Теперь в миссиях шпионажа Европы будет только . *Игроки будут получать уведомление при попытки написать в чат, в котором они забанены или временно заблокированы. *Уменьшено количество необходимых сканирований бомбы из квеста "После Пробуждения ". Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой лазеры в Хранилищах Корпуса не отключались после их уничтожения. *Исправлены редкие ящики и медальоны Синдикатов}}, которые нельзя было достать в миссиях [[Шпионажа. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой защитные поля в Хранилищах Данных не отключались после успешного взлома. *Исправлена ошибка, позволяющая поднять тревогу в Хранилище Данных, даже после успешного извлечения данных. *Исправлены описания и в магазине. Обновление 15.15.0.1 Изменения *Ракта Баллистика теперь наносит 30 единиц урона незаряженным болтом. Тип урона разделен на 15 , 7.5 и 7.5 . Исправления *Исправлено отсутствие Тонбо в Лаборатории Тенно. Обновление 15.16 600px|center Подкрепление Тэнно Ножны Близнецы Никаны теперь доступны! Энергия, текущая в этих ножнах, меняется, чтобы соответствовать клинку. Никана заставит энергию течь будто поток реки, Никана Дракон же заставит ножны пылать расплавленной яростью. Добавьте Ножны Близнецы Никаны в свой Арсенал, посетив Магазин сегодня! Тактическая Тревога: Перехват Феникса Тэнно, Мы получили координаты фабрики по производству искуственных геномов для Тила Регора. Наша разведка полагает, что эти геномы могут восстановить поврежденные части в последовательности ДНК Гринир, что позволит им создавать более сильных клонов в увеличенных количествах. Нельзя позволить этому случиться. Атакуйте его силы на фабрике и перехватите любые данные, содержащие информацию касательно его экспериментов. Новые Аугмент Моды для Варфреймов Новые аугмент моды были добавлены для следующих варфреймов и могут быть приобретены в соответствующих Синдикатах: * Эш, Rising Storm (Арбитры Гексиса, Красная Вуаль) - Blade Storm’s Melee multiplier lasts 100% longer before it resets. * Гидроид, Pilfering Swarm (Цефалон Суда, Новая Лока) - Enemies killed by tentacles have a 100% chance at additional drops. * Рино, Piercing Roar (Стальной Меридиан, Последовательность Перрина) - Enemies within 25 meters will suffer from a puncture proc. Дополнения * Трофеи для Додзё «Глаза Гнили» прибыли и скоро будут добавлены всем кланам, которые участвовали в ивенте! Изменения оружия * Увеличен базовый урон Аклато с 12 до 18. * Увеличен боезапас Сикаруса Прайм, чтобы он был кратен трем (с 20 до 21). * Увеличен урон заряженного выстрела Ракты Баллистики с 100 до 300. * Увеличен урон обычного выстрела Ракты Баллистики с 25 до 75. * Ракта Баллистика теперь полностью бесшумное оружие. Изменения * Снижена сложность взлома на миссиях Саботажа в Бездне Орокин. * Визуальные улучшения Ямако Санданы. * Warframe снова может быть запущен с помощью геймпада или контроллера. * Миссии Crossfire теперь имеют уникальные передачи Лотос. * Различные изменения и дополнения были сделаны в отношении хранилищ данных Корпуса и Гринир при шпионаже. Лучше следите при изучении карт в миссиях шпионажа! * Дукаты Орокин были переименованы в Дукаты. Исправления * Исправлены проблемы, которые возникали с видеокартами AMD во время Арчвинг Миссий. * Исправлены интенсивные блики эффектов.. * Исправлено: не отображается меню после выполнения миссий, где выпадают пигменты. * Исправлена длительная задержка, которая появлялась перед ‘Присоединением к Сессии’ после открытия профиля другого игрока. * Исправлена проблема, когда квест Похищенные Мечты постоянно висел в журнале квестов. * Исправлена ошибка, вызываемая когда квестовый предмет в Инвентаре игрока не использовался, но но был помечен как используемый в активном квесте. * Исправлено: чертежи, выдаваемые в качестве награды за вход, не помечались как Чертежи. * Исправлено: добивающие атаки ближнего боя помещали игроков под лестницу в конце анимации. * Исправлено: добивающие атаки ближнего боя не действовали на целей когда игрок стоял ниже цели на лестнице. * Исправлены вылеты, связянные с игровой физикой. * Исправлены редкие вылета, которые могли возникнуть при загрузке в Ивент миссиях. * Исправлен визуальный изгиб Харконар Санданы. * Исправлены коллизии санданы с бедром Мисы. * Fixed enemies aiming at Hall of Mirrors aiming behind themselves, instead of at Mirage’s image. * Исправлено: Стражи неправильно прицеливались в некоторых врагов. * Fixed an issue where extra melee dangles were being added to weapons. * Исправлено: динамичная музыка не проигрывалась после миграции хоста. * Исправлена проблема когда хост не мог переподключиться к миссии, от которой он был отключен. Проблема была связана с тем, что его игровая информация все еще относилась к отряду. * Исправлено: клиенты оставались застрявшими в анимации захвата во время миссий Захвата. * Исправлено: игроки имели возможность добраться до потолка в миссиях Обороны Бездны Орокин. Категория:Обновления